Últimas Oportunidades (Spideypool)
by harunablackrose
Summary: Peter esta pasando por momentos difíciles después de la civil war huyendo de la realidad y completamente hundido descubrirá que aunque la vida no suele dar segundas vueltas los milagros también existen. El amor a veces esta donde menos te lo esperas (Spider-Man x Deadpool) (superfamily)(omegaverse) respaldo de historia en wattpad (En edición)
1. Solo (editado)

**Voy a editar todos los capítulos, ya saben que no soy una experta en esto, así que si ven alguna falta o incongruencia hagan me lo saber, igualmente, pondré más contenido en los capítulos, así que no estaría de más que los volvieran a leer :v yo digo ¿no?**

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ∆Capitulo 1∆**

Esa noche cuando pensó que sería la última... Y descubrió que en realidad era el inicio.

Se encontraba agitado después de la carrera, su corazón saltaba dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, de miedo, de llanto y cansancio.

Sus labios magullados y desechos sangraban entre las mordeduras y golpes.

¿Acaso no bastaba con las burlas y sonrisas fingidas?

Esas que se sentían como una mano que te acaricia fuertemente con una navaja oxidada hasta hacerte daño. Como unos labios que dicen amarte pero desean asfixiar tus suspiros con la brutalidad de un depredador .

—¡Peter!, ¡Ven acá pequeña prostituta, no te conviene hacerme enojar, sabes que puedo hacer te mucho daño si quiero, puedo acabar contigo pequeña escoria!

Harry gritaba furioso, casi como poseído mientras hacía sonar la duela de sus zapatos contra el piso, recorriendo el lugar con ojos de cazador, un término completamente factible teniendo en cuenta el destino que ya estaba maquinado para su presa: Peter a quien las piernas le temblaban como gelatina amenazándolo con dejar de sostenerlo en ese preciso instante, las lágrimas se deslizaban frías sobre sus mejillas calientes por el esfuerzo reciente de correr y huir para salvar la vida.—si es que a eso se le podía llamar asi— De sus lastimados belfos solo salían gemidos heridos y estrangulados contra el silencio de la noche, casi inaudibles y por lo tanto, útiles en su cruzada.

Espero segundos que se sintieron horas mientras trataba de recordarse a si mismo esconderse bien, que ya había llegado muy lejos, había logrado salir de la mansión Osborne, y no lo arruinaría. No está vez, pues sabía que sería la última.

Tan pronto como los pasos de su persecutor se alejaron, soltó el aire que llevaba reteniendo hace unos instantes y no había notado —aún cuando el oxígeno le había hecho en falta— y se permitió mezclar los jadeos con los suaves sollozos de un niño perdido. Se dejó caer al piso con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño, debía irse de ahí antes de que Harry volviera sobre sus pasos, pero se sentía completamente desamparado y roto, su cuerpo no quería cooperar, su cerebro decía vive pero su cuerpo ya no quería seguir luchando.

Había cometido muchos errores en su vida pero ahora querría creer que tal vez, no había cometido uno y no debería rogar por el perdón de su verdugo, incluso si todo lo que tenía en el mundo era a Harry y aunque ante esa perspectiva su cuerpo y dignidad parecían carecer de valor.

Quería tener una última oportunidad para vivir.

Aún si todo su mundo parecía haberse extinguido. Si de un soplido lo había perdido todo, su familia, sus amigos...

Permitiendo a su mente divagar mientras su cabeza descansaba contra el piso recordó la cadena de eventos nefastos que lo llevaron ahi. Como todo lo arrasó la guerra civil como si de polvo se tratase, como el se negó — Y negaría por siempre— a volver a pisar la torre vacía, solo llena de fantasmas y dolor. No soportaría la realidad al poner aún que fuera solo un pie ahí, aún sabiendo de antemano como la muerte lo acompañaba.

El aire frío que arreciaba contra su desprotegido cuerpo apenas cubierto por una camiseta manchada de sangre y su ropa interior, lo obligó a ser consciente de su cuerpo nuevamente.

Y aún si no quería hacer un conteo de daños, aún no, eran difíciles de ignorar no era la primera vez que Harry abusaba de la carcasa en la que se había transformado su cuerpo, pero si la primera que intentaba evitarlo, su cuerpo había actuado por puro instinto como si supiera de antemano, que de no hacerlo, esa jaula de oro en la que estaba preso y a la que había estado por s propia voluntad, se convertiría en su tumba.

Mientras se perdía por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, como el hombre delirante que era, se permitió girar su rostro y disfrutar del cielo

La noche lucia lúgubre, pero ahora que el otro hombre se había ido también extrañamente tranquila como pronosticando buenas nuevas por las que Peter no habría dado ni un céntimo, Harry hacia un rato se había alejado y todo rastro de lágrimas y sangre de su rostro ya se había secado, las puntas de los dedos le cosquilleaban fuertemente y sin ganas de arruinar aquella quietud, por más obscuros que se viera su futuro ni fuerzas para hacerlo, fue formando un ovillo en el suelo con los destajos de su humanidad.

¿Si cerraba los ojos, los volvería a abrir?

¿O acaso sus padres ya estaban esperandolo justo como el los solía recordar?

Con los brazos extendidos... Para él.

Cayo inconsciente en medio de una prometedora paz, una que creaba en su pecho esperanzas de papel. Despertara o durmiera por siempre, el estaría agradecido.

Las cigarras vigilaban su inconsciencia, cantado las canciones de cuna más tristes de su repertorio hasta cuando un par de botas entró en el lugar mirando la escena.

Definitivamente el destino estaba pensando en darle a Peter más que sólo una ultima noche de tranquilidad.

 ** _No olviden votar si les gusto y muchas gracias por leer, recuerden que aunque este cap ya está editado, puede tener errores que me gustaría me hagan llegar._**

 ** _Los amó 3 bais_**

×Sol×


	2. Extraño

no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba tirado en el piso auto compadeciéndose hasta que pudo sentir con claridad ser levantado en brazos...

se acabó...

este seria su fin, Harry lo había encontrado, quiso huir, levantarse y salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía demasiado hundido en el letargo producido por la potente combinación del dolor, cansancio y posiblemente la pérdida de sangre, los múltiples cortes en su cuerpo le recordaban de la peor manera que seguía vivo, aunque quizá... No por mucho.

Sus labios permanecían juntos apretados en una línea sin intensiones de deformarse, llevaba cerca de 2 horas mirándolo limpiar sus armas mientras hablaba distraídamente de esto, de aquello, lo trataba con una familiaridad espeluznante, estaba absolutamente seguro de que no lo conocía, y más sin embargo su confianza para con el le hacía sentir una tranquilidad sublime , claramente algo en su cabeza estaba muy mal sentirse así de tranquilo en un departamento completamente armado en dios sabe donde con un alfa desconocido era sencillamente irracional, no es que la idea de volver a la mansión Osborne debiera ser una opción más segura de todos modos.

Esa mañana cuando despertó entre las sábanas con aroma al alfa frente a él una extraña sensación inundó su pecho, sus heridas habían sido atendidas, y su cuerpo olía a recién bañado, la ropa se le antojaba ajena pero reconfortante.

Era obvio el atrevimiento que el mayor se había tomado sobre su cuerpo, aunque dados lo eventos recientes ya no lo creía para tanto.

-y bien cariño, ¿cual es tu nombre?- su voz era grave y profunda.

-... Peter- eso ojos azules parecían escudriñar sus debilidades y carencias.

-bien Peter, debo ir a trabajar, hay comida en el almacén vuelvo por la madrugada - me sonreía benevolente al tiempo en que se levantaba de su puesto.

-¿porque?-

-¿"porque"que?-

-porque cuidas de mi-

-... No planeo nada raro si es lo que piensas - una de sus cejas se arqueo y su rostro reflejaba un poco de burla

-yo... -

-hahaha, bien niño te veo luego - salio con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

Ahh~

Apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse, el abandono lo apretó de nuevo, se sentía tonto por ello, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a todo por un poco de atención?. Los recuerdos junto a Harry le abofetearon con fuerza... OK, si lo estaba, -ah- un suspiro se escapó de sus labios -que será de ti Peter, seguro ellos no estarían orgullosos... aunque claro, ellos ya no estaban.-

Se levantó con dificultad de la cama, investigando el paradero del váter entre otras cosas, se encontró con un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, la imagen que este le devolvió le golpeó la boca del estomago, estaba lleno de heridas, su normalmente bonito rostro estaba algo hinchado y, la escasa ropa no le cubría lo suficiente, como para ocultar los múltiples hematomas sobre su blanca piel.

Queriendo olvidarse hasta de su nombre, Peter recorrió el resto del departamento en completo silencio, era grande y espacioso pero estaba algo sucio, después de ir por ahí mirándolo todo con curiosidad se dirigió a la cocina y aun cohibido se atrevió a revolver la despensa, al terminar de alimentarse, volvió a esconderse bajo las sábanas deseando dormir y despertar lejos de la tragedia en la que se había transformado su vida.


	3. no importa

¿Porque cuidas de mi?...

Su pregunta llevaba rondandole todo el día por la cabeza, acentuándose al despuntar la mañana y encontrarlo justo donde lo dejo horas atrás, los pensamientos que danzaban revueltos revolotearon por su cráneo mareandolo vomitivamente. Después de todo no era lo suyo ir por, ahí cuidando de omegas desamparados pero ese en especifico llamaba su atención, lo hizo antes con la vida pendiendo de un hilo mientras deliraba con la mirada perdida en la nada casi desnudo en el frío y lo hacía ahora, suspirando quedamente entre sueños.

Debía ser lo bonito de su rostro de niño sin dueño, lo estilizado de su figura o quizás... Fuere su resignación que junto a sus ganas de vivir, centelleaban efímeramente en sus ojos tristes... como fuese, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar que era lo que le hacía sentirse imantado al niño que descansaba entre sus sábanas sin ser consciente del intenso escrutinio de sus ojos azules.

Paso sus dedos por entre las finas hebras de su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto su amoratado rostro, cuanta brutalidad y odio había que tener para querer erradicar la belleza de sus facciones.

Se recostó lentamente deleitándose con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo permitiéndose el capricho de a pegarlo más contra sí, oliendo su esencia y disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, no le importaba si Peter despertaba y los encontraba así porque de alguna manera se sentía correcto, abrazarle aun sin conocerle se sentía como si debiese ser así desde siempre, casi predestinado.

\- no dejare que te hagan más daño- murmuró consiente del peso de esa promesa

Las horas transcurrían con el sonido de las manecillas del reloj de fondo y hacia poco más de 2 horas que Peter había despertado entre los brazos de su anfitrión. Sin ganas de siquiera moverse o alejar al mayor se dejó enredar entre sus brazos que a pesar de estar dormido lo sostenían firmemente, recargo su rostro contra su pecho escuchando su corazón palpitar acompasando su respiración, no quería pensar en nada, a pesar de saber que debía hacerlo.

Cada ves que repasaba sus acciones desde el día en que sus padres desaparecieron lo hacía reprocharse duramente justo como el creía que lo haría su papá, casi podía mirar su reflejo e imaginar los ojos decepcionados de su padre en todos lados .

¿que diablos haces en la cama de un extraño Peter? Seguro le reprocharía su padre si pudiera.

Así no actúa un stark Peter...

Quizás lo que decían en el colegio era cierto y el había sido cambiado al nacer o algo por el estilo, porque, el no era valiente y esa inteligencia de la que solía enorgullece su papa brillaba por su ausencia ya comenzaba a dudar de ser al menos una buena persona.

-se te quemara el cerebro si piensas tan fuertemente

-n no quería despertarte... Wade, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. ¿y?, ¿en que pensabas? -

-... En que diablos hago aquí - su risa se escucho casi como un murmullo.

-¿Eso importa?,-asiento sin mas con la cabeza, sintiéndome algo tonto de repente. -

-esa es una pregunta fácil, ¿tienes un lugar mejor a donde ir?-

-no... -

-entonces no importa-


	4. desnudo

~paseaba sus manos recorriendo la piel desnuda del omega mientras este lloraba quedito y sus lágrimas se deslizaban humedeciendo la mordaza y sus mejillas llenas de golpes. Su rostro marcado de dolor a pesar de todo no perdía belleza.

Su pecho subía y bajaba casi dolorosamente mientras el lo tomaba violentamente apretando sus caderas hasta lastimarlas asegurándose de dejar marca .

Sin arrepentimiento ni consideraciones tomando lo que desea desde que lo vio por primera vez en secundaria. Sus ojos aguados pidiéndole parar y sus manos intentado alejarse de el sin éxito alguno, era una estampa que compensa perfectamente la espera. Una bofetada es suficiente para que deje de retorcerse mientras corta sus costados con su navaja sus gritos silenciados por la soledad y el abandono, su mirada rogando piedad mientras el lo reducía, al final su cuerpo siempre temblaba y sus cuencas vacías no le devolvían nada.

-te lastimó porque te amo Peter,

¿acaso no puedes sentir mi amor? -~

Sus pensamientos no podían parar de arrastrarse hasta sus más obscuros recuerdos y placeres viajando una y otra vez hasta Peter, recordando su cuerpo y su calor.

*toc-toc*

-¿señor?-uno de sus empleados llego hasta el con una reverencia

-Tenemos noticias, una prostituta de la zona dice haberlo visto recientemente en la zona roja de la ciudad en compañía de un Alfa , nuestros hombres lo están buscando, volveré apenas demos con su paradero- así como llego se fue, sin esperar más indicaciones agachando la cabeza en forma de despedida y abandonando la oficina rápidamente para evitar ser el objeto de la furia del hombre frente a él al ver como su cara se descomponía rápidamente mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula.

-¡L-lo mataré! - ese maldito me las pagará, no puede abandonarme, no puede irse por que me pertenece, ¡su vida es mía!, y soy lo único que el tiene, el volverá, y cuando lo haga... Le deformare su lindo rostro, para que nunca nadie mas lo mire , nadie deseará lo mio solo me amara a mi.

Sus manos temblaban ansiosamente sujetando con mas fuerza de la necesaria el vaso de alcohol entre sus manos, su mirada perdida en la nada crispaba las venas de las cuencas de sus ojos inyectados en sangre de la bilis de su furia y el sudor frío recorriendo sus cienes, Harry se entretendria en soledad esperando a que sus hombres le devolvieran a su presa mientras sus recuerdos le llenaban la boca en una sonrisa torcida y perversa.

Su mano recorrió el camino hasta sus pantalones desabrochandolo con los sollozos de su amorcito repitiendose cual película porno al cerrar los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda en un pronóstico sombrío haciéndolo respingarse

-¿Todo en orden Pete?- le pregunta el rubio sin mirarle manteniendo la mirada fija en el televisor.

llevaba casi 4 semanas viviendo con el rubio bocón el cual no podía evitar sacarle una sonrisa con su agrio sentido del humor "para tiempos negros humores aun más negros" solía decirle después de soltar uno de sus típicos sarcasmos crueles y reír, con esa risa contagiosa que le hacía olvidarse un rato de su maldito destino. Estaban en el sofá mirando uno de esos programas tan malos que terminaban siendo buenos, acurrucados el uno con el otro.

-Peter-

-¿mh?-

-¿ dejarás para siempre eso del hombre araña?- le pregunto mirando al televisor mientras observaban el informe de personas desaparecidas, no sólo había salido como el huérfano Peter Rogers stark, si no también como el hombre araña siendo buscado por shield.

-Ellos necesitan de alguien que pueda protegerles - respondió sintiendo su pecho oprimirse recordando a sus padres, recordando sus rostros llenos de amor esos que jamás volvería a ver, una pérdida que jamás podría superar pues sus fantasmas no llenaran jamás el hueco en su alma, los recuerdos no te besan las mejillas ni te dan las buenas noches. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, una más de tantas.

-jamás encontraron sus cuerpos - respondió adivinando los pensamientos del más joven.

Se apretó contra el cuerpo contiguo, a pesar de haberlo conocido hacia solo unas semanas estando frente a él no podía evitar sentirse desnudo , tan transparente que asustaba y aun así no se imaginaba (ni quería) lo que sucedería si el se fuera también, le contó todo deseando alejar la soledad, esperando inocentemente no ser traicionado de nuevo, tenía tanto miedo de que el y sus recuerdos murieran en el olvido que abrió su alma para un mercenario tan corrompido como el mismo.

Wade miro su rostro descompuesto y acercándose a su boca le beso rozando apenas sus labios contra la piel de fresa del otro, despacio y sin querer asustarlo sintiéndose blando ante el sufrimiento y temores del chico frente a él.

Bueno comenten que les pareció y nos vemos en otra ocasión

Dedicado a Yoko Hasagagua


	5. mercado

Peter cerró el cierre la sudadera gris y acomodó por décima vez los jeans tan grandes que portaba tan solo sujetos por el cinturon, toda aquella ropa le quedaba grande, tanto como para resultar le incómoda, ¿y como no? Si después de todo era ropa de Wade.

Esa tarde después de casi un mes de "vivir juntos" por decirlo de alguna manera wade había decidido que no podía estar siempre en ropa interior.

"digo no es que me moleste en lo absoluto ver tu lindo tracero en mis boxers por el departamento pero no puedes salir así de casa y necesitas un poco de sol, para la fotosíntesis y eso"

Sonríe inconscientemente al recordar la pequeña y sin sentido discusión que aquello había generado, un corto raund de él contra Wade sobre el porque él no necesitaba hacer la fotosíntesis, y no necesitaba salir del departamento. Todo era una mera escusa para no tener que enfrentar el mundo exterior, uno donde harry podría encontrarlo en cualquier momento, para el final de la contienda ya tenia la ropa del alfa puesta y una promesa en sus oídos de que este lo cuidaría y nada le haría daño.

-Estoy listo, podemos irnos- anunció apenas colocarse la capucha en un intento de ocultar las cicatrices de su rostro, y caminó hasta la puerta donde Wade ya lo esperaba.

Apenas salir se quedó parado cual estatua en la puerta demaciado asustado como para moverse, el flujo de terror y mareos no tardaron en llegar mientras parecía que le faltaba el aire, definitivamente no quería salir, no quería abandonar el pequeño universo en el que se había convertido el departamento del mayor, su lugar seguro.

-Vamos Pete, el tiempo apremia y parece que va a llover, mejor estar devuelta para cuando eso suceda-

¿Acaso Wade no podía ver el terror en su mirada? Claro que lo hacia pero prefería pasarlo por alto, en cambio optó por colocarse detrás del omega y pasar sus brazos por su cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo para luego comenzar a caminar en aquella extraña pose, en la que peter no tenia de otra mas que avanzar empujado por el cuerpo contrario.

El lugar no quedaba muy lejos del departamento, apenas unos 10 minutos caminando aunque tendría que admitir que de no ser por la seguridad que el Alfa lograba infundirle pudieron ser unos de los más aterradores. Caminaron por entre los locales mirando los mas variopintos estilos desde los escaparates, nunca había entrado en tiendas de ese estilo, él cual sin lugar a dudas su padre catalogaría de punk.

Entraron en varias y compraron algunas prendas para él, todo esto mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Conforme se hacia mas tarde se iban adentrando por las calles en lo que parecía ser un mercado callejero poco usual.

como todo lo que rodea a wade, penso.

los puestos exhibían exentricos productos incluso algunos que ... No parecían muy legales. Casi al fondo bastante escondido y muy discreto se encontraba un hombre mal encarado que saludo cordialmente a Wade y lo escudriñó con la mirada por unos segundos.

-sinceramente no creo que sepa usar ninguna de estas cosas, mas bien parece... Un chiquillo miedoso- le dijo el hombre a Wade apenas regreso su mirada a él, como si no necesitase que le dijeran lo que buscaban

-no importa, de eso me encargo yo, algo pequeño es suficiente- el hombre lo medito un poco antes de asentir y sacar una caja algo pequeña

-¿algo como esto?- Wade revisó el contenido y asintió satisfecho sacando algo de efectivo para pagar .

-esto esta perfecto- peter solo los miraba sin comprender.

Tras esta última y misteriosa compra peter y Wade volvieron al departamento donde peter se puso algo de la ropa que compraron y aprovecharon el resto de la tarde para mirar el televisor. Iban por la mitad de una película cuando un estremecimiento llamó la atención del alfa que tras una extraña conversación se permitió juntar sus labios con los contrarios, al principio con suavidad, acariciado los aun maltratados belfos casi como queriendo curarlos.

Se separó un poco para ver el rostro desubicado mas no molesto del omega y solo sonrió para luego volver a unir ambas bocas esta vez profundizando el beso, moviendo sin prisa sus labios sobre los otros.

Podía sentir bajo él al desbocado corazón de peter palpitar rápidamente como el vuelo de una mariposa asustada, acaricio sus costados con sus pulgares para tranquilizarlo, aun muy perdido en la deliciosa sensación de besar al omega. Quien aunque lucía algo asustado mantenía sus manos sobre su pecho con las manos bien sujetas a su camiseta no dejando que se alejara de él por muy asustado que estuviera.

actualice :'3 kmoshion comenten y voten plox actualizare apenas pueda


	6. frío

La nieve lo cubría todo, kilómetros y kilómetros de fría blancura era lo único que los ojos de ambos habían podido observar desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Tony miro a su lado donde yacía su esposo y suspiró con pesadez pasando los dedos por las hebras rubias de su cabello, cada día que pasaba se sentía cada vez mas como una tortura, una de esas que solo aparecen en las peores pesadillas de la gente enferma, y vaya que el sabia de gente enferma.

Recordar la serie de sucesos que los habían llevado a su posición actual le oprimían con fuerza el pecho, aun podía recordar los golpes y palabras hirientes que salieron de los labios de ambos, esas que seguro aunque lograran volver a casa con vida los perseguirían por siempre.

Giro la cabeza, esta vez mirando hacia atrás descubriendo con desagrado al causante a su parecer de toda la cadena de desgracias que habían azotado ese año a la familia Rogers-Star, el nombrado soldado del invierno miraba al techo con los brazos tras la nuca fingiendo no sentir la mirada cargada de molestia del castaño. Tony se levanto de su sitio asegurándose antes, de que la manta que cubría al capitán estuviera debidamente acomodada y camino hasta el pequeño y congelado baño de la descuidada cabaña en la que los tres hombres estaban refugiados desde hace ya unos meses, abrió la llave del lavamanos el cual sorprendentemente funcionaba y como si ya fuera costumbre enjuago su rostro mirándose al espejo, solo intentado pasar por alto todos los flashes de la pelea.

Ambos se encontraban cubiertos de heridas, uno más que otro a decir verdad, Tony sospechaba de quizá alguna herida interna, javis llevaba un rato en silencio luego de que con el escudo Steve lograra romper de alguna manera su armadura. Sus ojos se encontraron con los fríos e inexpresivos azules del otro mirarlos lo ponía nervioso sabía tue el que estaba frente a el no era el alfa con el que se casó.

-Steve... ¡No hay necesidad de hacer esto, no llevemos este conflicto mas lejos hay que hablar!

Le dijo después de no lograr detener un golpe que lo dejo en la nieve ahora manchada de sangre mientras el amenazante escudo se encontraba a centímetros de su reactor listo para terminar.

Al no tener respuesta del rubio solo cerro los ojos y esperó el golpe consciente de que era el final, era cierto que cuando la muerte esta tan cerca lo único que pasa por tu mente es lo esencial de tu vida, en su cabeza solo estaba su hijo.

Tras unos instantes de no recibir el impacto abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada acuosa de Steve que parecía estar luchando contra su cuerpo, de su boca no salia ni un sonido pero sus ojos daban mas de una explicación.

Tony salió del baño hacia la mesa en la que estaba su traje tomo sus herramientas y puso manos a la obra, aun no lograba repararla pero no dudaba en que lo lograría, revisó nuevamente los circuitos uno por uno todas y las conexiones si tan solo lograra reparar el comunicador... Seria suficiente para volver a casa.

Tras la pelea y darse cuenta que algo malo pasaba con el capitán se vio forzado a buscar explicaciones y ayuda incluso si esta venia de Bucky, eliminar el control mental en ambos había sido difícil, pero asun asi... Fue lo mas fácil hasta el momento, aun no tenían ni la menor idea de como habían logrado escapar de la base de hydra con vida, como lograron sobrevivir por entre las tormentas de nieve de siberia arrastrando con ellos a Steve quien llevaba desde su escapé semi inconsciente hasta la abandonada cabaña en la que ahora se refugiaban.

Tenian que irse lo mas pronto posible no solo por el riesgo de ser encontrados sino por la terrible ansiedad que su instinto de padre le traía casa vez con mas fuerza Peter estaba solo y era solo un niño inocente e ingenuo.

Wade preparaba la cena mientras peter se encontraba sentado sobre la barra de la cocina balanceando las piernas después del beso de hacia algunos días su relación se había vuelto mas relajada y menos tensa de alguna manera todo aquello se sentía bien y correcto, Peter si bien no lo conocía de hacia mucho a su lado se sentía con la comodidad de una vida y estaba dispuesto a saberlo todo de él, haría todas las preguntas posibles y que antes no se había atrevido a formular. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de todo y de todos los de su pasado incluso a si mismo por mas que eso doliese, lo que sea para tener una oportunidad más.

-y... ¿Exactamete a que te dedicas?-

se que no es mucho pero espero que les guste en el cap que sigue empieza lo bueno :v comenten y voten si les gusto.


	7. caramelos

Se paseaban por los pasillos del supermercado en un silencio cómodo, eran apenas las tres de la mañana, cuando ellos decidieron que era un gran momento para ir a hacer las compras y llenar la despensa.

carne

cereales

productos de limpieza

frutas y verduras

tortilla para chimichangas

cerveza

caramelos

mas caramelos

-Wade, escribiste dos veces caramelos- dice Peter revisando la lista que el mayor había hecho antes de salir del departamento

-¿y eso que? tu añadiste vegetales y detergentes ¿porque no podría agregar yo mas caramelos?-

Peter no pudo evitar mirarlo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa bonita, no lo iba a admitir en ese momento pero adoraba lo perturbadora mente irrazonable e infantil que wade solía ser, apesar de ser casi siete años mayor que él no resentía la diferencia.

Peter miro con atención el rostro del Alfa que había estado haciéndose cargo de él y con quien había iniciado,(por hací decirlo) su primera relación real de sus dieciséis años de vida. La primera en la que el era completamente libre de elegirla, porque sí, vivía con él, pero jamas se había sentido obligado a nada.

Llegaron al pasillo de los caramelos y Wade metió prácticamente todo tipo de chucherías al carrito -ahora veo por que lo unico que nunca falta en la casa son dulces ... (Y armas)- Peter revisó con cuidado las etiquetas, tal y como solía hacerlo su padre recordando como solía regañalo por consumir tantas "porquerias" según él.

-Wade, vamos a ponernos muy gordos si solo comemos de estas cosas-

le dijo sin darle realmente importancia al asunto, solo empujando el carrito por el pasillo

-Estaria bien, rodariamos felices por ahi- rodó los ojos y tomó su mano, todo se sentía tan cotidiano que el miedo que paso y todo lo malo sonaba como una broma.

Pasaron por la farmacia y notó que wade se quedó mirando durante varios minutos algún medicamento, por lo que se detuvo y espero.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunta al ver su cara algo seria, cosa extraña en él

-Peter... Emm ¿tu no tienes celo?- el mencionado sintió que de repente palidecía, no sabia exactamente como responder y se sentía avergonzado, ¿que tan si después lo rechazaba?

-Yo... Aun no lo e tenido- wade miro las cajas tomando una y echándola a la cesta sin decir ni preguntar nada mas. Eran supresores-¿no diras nada?-

-¿Por que habria que decir algo?-

-todos en la escuela pensaban que era demaciado extraño... Que era un omega defectuoso porque debi tenerlo a los 15 o antes- El menor agacho la cabeza apenado mas no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sintió la mano de Wade en su espalda reconfortandolo.

-Yo creo que el destino es un perro que sabe lo que hace- la mirada perdida del omega lo obligo a seguir hablando -Si ya hubieras tenido un celo quizá el tipo que te hizo daño te hubiera dejado en cinta o reclamado y tendrías que estar por siempre con el, asi que yo pienso que tuviste suerte- se encogió de hombros y miro a peter suspirar triste pero convencido de que tenia razón.

Terminaron las compras y se dirigieron al auto en medio de una charla tranquila cuando sintió que el otro lo ponía seguro entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo en el que se hacia escuchar el disparo de un arma. Todo fue demasiado rápido para él y apenas unos pocos segundos se encontraba en el interior del auto mientras Wade disparaba y se deshacía de los que los habían atacado.

Sabia que Wade era un mercenario pero nunca sintió el peso real de lo que eso conllevaba hasta que se encontró en el auto llendo al departamento mientras el alfa prácticamente se desangraba. Sus lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban culpables.

-Por favor para de llorar Peter- el otro por el contrario no parecía ni lo mas mínimo afectado

-Lo siento... Es mi culpa ellos venian por mi- miro la herida y bajo la cabeza

-¿Como estas tan seguro cariño?- llegaron al departamento y Wade como si nada bajo y lo ayudo a bajar también

-Uno de ellos... Lo recuerdo de casa de Harry-

-bueno pues ya no te molestaran mas- entraron en el departamento y el Alfa entro al baño para luego volver con el torso desnudo, aunque ya lo había visto antes Peter enrojeció

-Mira cielo, no hay razon para que te preocupes por mi- Wade le mostró como apenas sacaba la bala la herida comenzaba a cerrar por si misma

Peter solo atino a mirarlo con impresión.

Vale pues ya esta, como siempre yo publicando súper tarde, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo pero lo subiré después para darle emoción, desde aquí quiero aclarar algo esto es AU y por lo tanto cambié la edad de wade y su historia un poco sobretodo en la parte en la que no esta desfigurado y no siguió con vanessa. Voten y comenten 3


	8. sin culpa

Tony llevaba cerca de 30 horas con los dedos completamente entumecidos trabajando en el frío del pequeño almacenamiento dentro de la cabaña que le servía de taller, al fin y al cabo no podía salir de ahí hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de su celo había terminado. No era necesariamente porque pensará que Bucky podría hacerle algo pero de todos modos prefería no tentar a su suerte.

Colocó los últimos engranajes del ahora rediseñado comunicador, las primeras horas no había podido trabajar en lo absoluto por mas que lo intentará, así que necesitaba darse prisa para recuperar el tiempo perdido, no quería tener ningún tipo de expectativas pero estaba completamente seguro de que ya estaba mas cerca de su objetivo, después de todo la parte mas difícil ya estaba hecha, colocó la tapa que mantendría todas las piezas en su lugar y rasco un poco la cicatriz del reactor por sobre la ropa. Estaba terminado y solo quedaba probarlo. escribió el mensaje que decidiría su futuro y lo envió.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la puerta de madera y rezaba porque el mensaje fuera visto, él era un hombre de ciencia, pero en ese momento estaba dispuesto a creer en cualquier dios con tal de que pudieran volver a casa con su hijo.

Peter y Wade miraban el rey león en el televisor del departamento. El alfa descansaba su cabeza en el regazo del mas pequeño, mientras ambos parecían estar apunto de llorar por lo triste de la escena.

-Eres un llorón - le dice Wade a peter al verlo derramar una lágrima

-¡mira quien habla!- le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho haciendo sonreír al otro, pues ciertamente parecía que también quería llorar

-pero yo no estoy llorando- se jactó con una sonrisa -hemos visto esta misma película por lo menos 15 veces desde que llegaste y sigues de llorón - río finalmente

El otro no dijo nada pues estaba muy ocupado recordando la primera vez que miró el rey león con wade hacia 5 meses, y como este siempre lo ponía para él cuando estaba triste o cuando se encontraban con alguno de los hombres de Harry (quien no había dejado de buscarlo aun) y terminaba muy asustado.

Peter bajo su rostro para besar los labios del otro, wade obviamente no dudo en corresponder.

Wanda se encontraba en las instalaciones de los vengadores después del conflicto en siberia los "rebeldes" que habían quedado fueron enviados a shield donde se les tenia vigilados, habiendo pasado ya mas de un año y medio del conflicto se le había dado mas movimiento con el que ella logró volver a acercarse a Vision, sonaría realmente muy mal pero el que el matrimonio Rogers Stark desapareciera en las montañas le había venido muy bien, pues estaba consciente de que Stark jamas la dejaría relacionarse con visión y ella tenia que proteger su amor.

Por ello cuando la pantalla destelló con un mensaje de algún punto entre las montañas rusas no dudó en abrir a escondidas el mensaje, solo para después mandarlo al archivo de "basura" . Así, sin culpa ni remordimiento, esperó a que visión volviera sentada sobre uno de los escritorios balanceando sus piernas en el aire como si fuera la chica mas inocente de todas.

-Volvi, ¿nos vamos?- Visión junto con él doctor Banner entraron en el laboratorio después de haber atendido el llamado de uno de los investigadores del caso de desaparición de Peter Stark.

Este capítulo esta súper corto asi que mañana temprano subiré otro en compensación :3.

Recuerden que es Au por eso la historia de wanda y visión cambiará un poco


	9. pesadilla

Sus ojos ardían calientes por el llanto, las palabras de consuelo de los amigos de sus padres no bastaban ni se acercaban siquiera a disminuir el dolor en su pecho. Se lo había prometido, su papá le había prometido que traería a su padre antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta. Pero ahora estaba ahí, perdido y... Huérfano.

Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ellos dado que no lograron recuperar sus cadáveres; aún podía esperar un milagro, de esos que solamente había en las películas infantiles que aun veía; aunque claro, puede que tendría que esperar por siempre.

–Peter, ¿ya pensaste en mi propuesta?–

La voz profunda de Harry Osborne su mejor amigo, lo obligó a cambiar su punto de atención, desde que sus padres desaparecieron el había estado ahí para él, como siempre, de sus seres mas amados él era el único que le quedaba, al único al que podría confiarse ahora que estaba roto.

–No estoy seguro de que los demas vengadores me permitan salir de la torre ahora, incluso si es para pasar una temporada en tu casa. Sabes como son, por alguna razón no confían en ti. Lo siento –

Le dijo lamentandolo verdaderamente

Mientras secaba sus lágrimas, el chico había insistido mucho para que se fuera a vivir con él a su mansión, cosa que los demás no aprobaron por ser un alfa y porque a su parecer tenia extrañas intenciónes para con él. El sabia que harry estaba prendado de él pues se lo había confesado hacia un tiempo, pero eso no significaba que seria peligroso. Los demás solo exageraban siempre.

–Vamos Peter, ya no eres un bebe ademas ... Seguro que lo dicen solo para tener siempre a disposicion al hombre araña. En cuanto sepan que perdiste tus poderes se olvidaran de ti— le dijo Harry un poco exaltado de molestia pues contaba con llevarse a Peter esa misma noche-

–Aun asi... No me van a dejar salir–

–Podrias simplemente no decirselos–

El omega alzó su rostro para cruzar sus ojos con los del alfa que parecía ya, un poco irritado cuando extendió su mano hacia él.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta y de pronto podía verse a sí mismo tomando la mano de Harry desde otro lado de la habitación, su corazón palpitaba violentamente y sintió miedo mientras corría hacia si mismo.

–¡No vayas!¡Nooo!–

Mas pronto que tarde la escena cambió, era él tirado en el piso de una hermosa habitacion un poco obscura, lloraba y podía ver un feo hematoma en su pómulo izquierdo junto a otros golpes más. Lloraba copiosamente mientras Harry lo tocaba lascivamente diciéndole que si no paraba de gritar el también se iría y se quedaría solo.

Casi que podía sentir el dolor recorrerle nuevamente mientras buscaba con la mirada a Wade, pero el no estaba, solo estaba Harry hundiéndose entre sus piernas, haciéndole daño —Wade, ¡Wade!— gritó su nombre pero ahí con él solo estaba su verdugo.

Se aleja de la escena corriendo, perdiendose por los pasillos de la mansion mientras llora y busca al alfa bocón, hasta que pudo verlo, saliendo de la mansion sin él —¡Wade no me dejes!—

Miró hacia atras y pudo ver perfectamente a Harry corriendo hacia él, con los ojos inyectados de sangre. El miedo lo domino sin dejar de correr. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, Wade se había ido y Harry lo había alcanzado.

Como en una película vio los últimos 5 meses de su vida junto a Wade, en los que Wade le demostró que aun podía seguir luchando aunque el futuro fuera una mierda.

Despertó dando un salto con las mejillas húmedas completamente apaniqueado dando de manotazos tratando de huir

—¡Pet relajate soy yo!— giro sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada interrogante y profunda de Wade, giro su cabeza reconociendo el sitio.

Estaba en el departamento del alfa, en su cama y específicamente entre sus brazos.

Dejo escapar todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo antes de retomar su llanto aunque más levemente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mercenario mientras lo golpea en el brazo, haciendo que el otro lo mirará sin comprender —¿Porque me dejaste?— le reclamó sin dejar de apretarse contra él.

Wade alzó una ceja —Arañita querida, no me fuí a ninguna parte— acarició su espalda reconfortandolo no se esperó de ninguna forma que el mas pequeño fuera a "atacar" su boca tan sorpresivamente no es porque no suelan besarse, desde hacia algunas semanas que era de lo mas normal, sólo que casi nunca había sido por iniciativa del pequeño omega. Ese que justo en esos momentos se encontraba intentando fundirse con él, como asustado de que de pronto desapareciese.

Peter por su parte solo intentaba desesperadamente deshacerse de la horrible sensación de las manos de Harry sobre su piel desnuda, moviéndose asquerosamente dentro de él y besando su boca suciamente. Solo quería asegurarse de que Wade no lo había dejado y esa era la realidad.

(Pov. Peter)

Despues de algunos minutos de haber despertado de una pesadilla horrible Su cuerpo se sentía caliente mientras se restregaba de maneras muy sugestivas contra el cuerpo del alfa, su cuerpo actuaba por instinto, demasiado para ser normal, muy tarde cayó en cuenta de que había entrado en celo, tomo conciencia de su cuerpo y de como su entrada se encontraba muy húmeda y el olor de su celo se hacia presente en cada espacio de la habitación, su cuerpo ardía de desesperación mientras miraba el rostro del alfa descomponerse frente a él intentando separarlo un poco sin hacerle daño.

—Peter ... Tienes que soltarme, se que deberia hacerlo yó pero tu olor es muy fuerte mas fuerte que mi voluntad te lo aseguro—

Se sintió asustado de nuevo, ese era su primer celo y realmente no sabía que hacer, no sabia gobernarse lo suficiente como para detener a su omega y eso lo asustaba, Wade al ver que no se alejaba trató de moverlo el mismo mas Peter no se lo permitió enredando sus piernas en sus caderas sintiéndo el miembro del otro bastante despierto y escuchó con claridad el gemido ronco que el alfa soltó.

—Peter... Te lo advierto si no me sueltas no habrá vuelta a atras— peter solo gimoteo desde su posición

—porfavor Wade ...ah ... Tomame, quedate conmigo— sus ojos estaban llorosos y podía sentir el palpitar de su entrada, pero también se sentía avergonzado de todo lo que hacia y decia.

—¿Éstas seguro?— Wade lo miro profundamente a los ojos después de lograr manejar un poco a su alfa y sin lujuria en la mirada recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer

—Si, estoy seguro—

Pues hasta aquí este cap en el próximo habrá lemon alv

Comenten y voten :3 aviso de antemano que el próximo capítulo será corto y que si quieren se lo pueden saltar.


	10. celo

Wade había decidido ir un poco lento, cosa que hacia desesperar a Peter, pues al ser su primer celo su omega demandaba mas de lo que hasta el momento Wade le había dado.

El alfa por su parte estaba completamente consciente del estado del omega bajo él, pero aun se debatía mentalmente si era lo correcto y si Peter no lo odiaría apenas terminara su celo, recorría con parsimonia el camino de los muslos hasta las nalgas blancas de Peter la ropa del menor había desaparecido hacia un rato y la deleitante vista hacia que fuera difícil manejar a su alfa. No quería hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

Bajo su rostro hasta atrapar los rosados belfos que no hacian mas que soltar gemidos exitantemente obscenos y se fundió en un beso que se transformó rápidamente en desesperado por petición de peter.

Paseo su mano izquierda hasta la dilatada entrada del menor e introdujo el dedo medio tanto como la longitud de este se lo permitió, Peter casi jadeo ansioso sintiendo la intromisión y se removió queriendo mas. Wade bajo sus labios en un camino por su barbilla hasta su cuello donde se detuvo a olisquear el en loquesedor aroma, completamente tentado a morder y hacerse con peter en cuerpo y alma por siempre; mas sin embargo no lo hizo,en cambio succionó fuertemente hasta dejar una gran marca para luego seguir su camino de besos húmedos por su pecho y abdomen simulando empestidas en el ombligo la habitación se lleno de suspiros y quejas por que se apresurará y sonrió complacido por las reacciones.

Afortunadamente solo dormía en boxers pues no tardó ni dos segundos en sacarselos. Definitivamente Peter en celo era cosa seria, bastaba ver como el usualmente tranquilo y tímido omega se movía excitado bajo el y miraba su miembro ahora al descubierto con curiosidad aunque también con un poco de miedo, y no hacia falta pensar demasiado en las razones pues sabiendo su historia razones sobraban.

Tomo ambas erecciones y las frotó juntas haciendo que peter comenzara a derramarse un poco; la habitación se calentó aun mas si era posible. Tomó las piernas blancas del otro con cuidado las separó acomodándose entre ellas, sus miradas se encontraron y no hicieron falta palabras pues todo estaba dicho, entro lentamente hundiéndose en lo mas profundo de esa estrecha cavidad caliente y humeda.

El propio peter fue quien comenzó con el movimiento de caderas en el que él golpeaba fuerte y arritmicamente en su interior, la vista era gloriosa, peter se arqueaba hacia atrás intentando recuperar aire mientras jadeaba fuertemente, Wade era demasiado grande y ocupaba cada parte de él, el vaivén se intensificó conforme la deliciosa sensación hacia que ambos perdieran la cabeza en mas de un sentido y el rechinar del colchón se hizo cada vez mas fuerte, ambos recorrieron el cuerpo contrario sin pudor ni dudas todo se sentía ideal y predestinado.

Peter derramó lágrimas como cada vez que era tomado, aunque ahora eran de placer y no de dolor, su omega se sentia compacido y excitado, incluso si esa no era su primera vez, o si no había sido de manera romántica era perfecta, el sentimiento era perfectamente todo lo que siempre deceso sentir el día en que encontrará a su alfa.

Se acercaba el final, ese remolino en su vientre bajo se los anunciaba, los movimientos ya eran frenéticos para cuando terminó en la mano del mayor, sus gemidos se transformaron en gritos ahogados al sentir a wade correrse abundante mente, tan caliente que quemaba. Comenzaba a anudar en él, el aire se le escapaba mientras su interior sentía el miembro del alfa hincharse.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos mirándose a los ojos peter se abrazo con fuerza y en un ruego mudo inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado dejando expuesta su nuca. Peter quería ser marcado.

Pues como lo prometí aquí esta el cap, se que no soy buena en el lemon pero esperó que les haya gustado .


	11. lazo

Los ojos azules de Wade miraron la acción del otro y acerco su boca al lugar dando besos por toda la zona, era inusual que un omega permitiera que lo marcaran sobretodo por que casi siempre eran los que mas sufrían por las consecuencias, no generalizaba pero era bien conocido que aun si el lazo ayudaba a que ambas partes estuvieran conectadas con el alma en cada momento, sintiendo incluso las emociones del otro había alfas que lo hacían solo por dominar completamente al omega o cuando un alfa se hartaba podía romper el lazo marcando a otro y dejando morir a su pareja anterior, mientras que el omega nada podía hacer contra eso. Vanessa nunca permitió que la marcara por lo mismo.

Wade lamió la zona preparándola justo donde antes había dejado un gran chupetón, pero antes de permitir que su ego lo dominase busco los ojos del mas chico, habían sido los mejores 5 meses que había tenido desde hacia muchísimos años, había encontrado sin querer a alguien con un corazón de oro que lo hacia querer dejar todo atrás y tener ganas de despertar cada mañana por lo mismo no quería arrastrarlo por siempre con él a su mundo de sangre y días obscuros, o no sin habérselo advertido antes.

-Peter, nada me haria mas feliz que tenerte conmigo por siempre pero quiero que estes seguro de esto, no hay vuelta atras y temo que te arrepientas sabes que yo... - Peter había juntado sus labios para hacerlo callar.

Peter estaba mas centrado que antes debido a que su celo estaba tranquilo sintiendo aun el nudo en su interior, miró con la misma intensidad con la que lo escrutaban los ojos azules, el sabia lo que queria, siempre pensó que la razón por la que el matrimonio de sus padres se vino abajo fue porque no podían (o no querian) explicarse correctamente sus sentimientos, elijiendo siempre quedarse en silencio.

El no quería que eso le pasará, sabia que podía estar cometiendo un error ofreciendo su alma de esa manera y confiando ciegamente otra vez pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. si Wade no lo amaba como el sí había llegado a hacerlo, lo sentiría desde el primer instante, nunca podría mentirle. Y el ya no quería que nadie jamas le volviera a mentir y su omega le decía que el era él indicado.

-Te amo- los ojos de Wade no se apartaron ni un momento de los suyos hasta que enterró sus dientes en su cuello, el dolor fue indescriptible, Podía sentir cada uno de los dientes hundirse en su delicada piel rompiéndola, mientras la sangre tibia acariciaba sus clavículas.

Wade había decidido que si el otro estaba dispuesto a entregarle su corazón lo mínimo que podía hacer era corresponderle correctamente, se esforzaría de ahí en adelante en asegurarse que el chico bajo el no se arrepintiera nunca, al terminar de hacer la marca lamió con cuidado la herida ayudando a que esta parara de sangrar sus oídos pitaban fuerte mientras que una calidez se apoderaba de su pecho así debía sentirse el estar completo.

Se separó finalmente del cuello del otro y girándose sobre la cama lentamente dejando a peter sobre su pecho se permitió saborear a detalle la nueva sensación, miró el rostro de su omega, el menor parecía incluso mas aturdido que él, no hacia falta preguntarle ni especular nada en realidad pues sabia que estaban sintiendo lo mismo, sonrió de lado al notar el dolor fantasma en su propio cuello. Ahora eran "uno" en mas de un sentido.

Wade beso los cabellos revueltos de peter olfateándolo sin pudor alguno hasta que el nudo se deshizo y salio con cuidado de su amor.

-ya quiero saber lo que se sentira hacertelo cuando tu celo vuelva-

Los ojos azules lo miraron picaro y Peter no pudo evitar enrojecer porque no serviría de nada negar que el también quería averiguarlo.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Tony había mandado el mensaje y no habían recibido respuesta, se paseaba ansioso por todo el salón, los víveres de aquella casucha se estaban acabando junto con sus opciones, el había tenido que esperar el momento justo para enviar el mensaje y que este rebotase en los satélites correctos quizá se equivocó en los cálculos y había arruinado la oportunidad perfecta para salir de todo eso o... Alguien simplemente eligió ignorarlo, comofuese tuvo que volver a preparar el mensaje que enviaría y esperar al siguiente satélite lo que si sus cálculos no le fallaban (y esta vez estaba seguro de que no lo hacian) seria en una hora, suspiro fuertemente pues esta vez no pondría su mensaje en la bandeja de los vengadores ... Esta vez iría directamente a una de las personas en las que estaba seguro podía confiar.

-Porfavor potts eres nuestra ultima oportunidad- susurro mirando los labios que tantas veces había besado de un tono azulado, afuera había una tormenta de nieve y solo podía mirar la cabaña quedar sepultada bajo la nieve, no le extrañaba que las personas de ese sitió dejaran su casa sola en esas fechas.

Pues bueno... Tarde pero seguro esperó que les guste se acerca el drama :3 voten y comenten si les gusto pues eso me anima mucho a continuar


	12. limpieza

Peter se despertó sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor en su trasero, su celo había terminado la noche anterior después de haber durado casi una semana (de lo que por cierto ninguno de los dos se quejó). Se incorporó con sus codos sobre la cama al no sentir el calor del alfa bajo las sabanas.

-¿Wade?- se levanto con cuidado y recorrió el departamento en silencio hasta el baño donde el sonido del agua le dijo el paradero del de ojos azules.

No tuvo que esperar en lo absoluto pues casi al instante salió con una toalla envolviendo su cadera.

-ya estas despierto- Wade lo abrazo mojándolo un poco y dejo algunos besos regados por su mejilla descendiendo hacia su cuello.

-Dormias tan tranquilamente que no quise despertarte, hoy tengo que salir a trabajar pero prometo volver por la noche-

-¿Es necesario?- no pudo evitar sentir un vacío, sabia que necesitaba ir a trabajar pero hacia tan poco que se habían "unido" que las palmas le escosian de nervios, Wade le juraba siempre antes de irse que volvería entero y en caso de que perdiera algo le saldría después. Aun asi se preocupaba por él y mucho.

-todo va a estar bien cielo, cuando vuelva te tendre una sorpresa- peter medio sonrió aun con el puchero de disconformidad en la boca, Wade lo trataba con cuidado para que su corazón se sintiera calientito y amado. Siempre le dijeron que los Asesinos a sueldo no tenían corazón. El tenia claro que lo tenían e incluso podía ser mas grande y tierno que el de muchos otros.

-Lo siento cariño-Wade dejo un beso en su cien y camino a la habitación para vestirse, se colocó el mismo traje rojo con el que lo conoció mascara incluida y llenó de armas su usual mochila de hello kitty, aun no comprendía muchas de las obsesiones de su pareja pero amaba esa en específico.

Peter camino hasta la cocina para preparar un almuerzopseudodesayuno para ambos, admitía que no era bueno en la cocina, ni en las labores domesticas, total creció con una cocinera y personal que le resolvía la vida, nadie podía culparlo pero aun así se esforzaba todos los días intentando no quemar su "nidito de amor" como lo llamaba wade.

Tomo algunos ingredientes del refrigerador y se dispuso a preparar algo sencillo: huevos revueltos con tocino y leche chocolatada.

Wade miro a Peter luchando contra el aceite asesino del sartén y la flojera lo invadió, no quería irse de casa, envolvió a su omega entre sus brazos balanceándose mientras terminaban de servir el desayuno juntos.

-nunca me dejas salir sin desayunar-

-El desayuno es importante, te da energia para poder volver por la tarde a mis brazos- Peter no pudo evitar enrojecer por lo que el mismo había dicho, ni por el beso que wade le robó después.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar en un ambiente cotidiano, hasta el pequeño berrinche de Peter al Irse se le hizo familiar a Wade, quien beso los labios rosados del menor antes de irse giñando un ojo desde el interior del taxi que solía ir por él siempre en esos casos.

Al cerrarse la puerta el pequeño omega quizo llorar no quería quedarse solo, tras unos segundos de pucherear en soledad decidió buscar con que entretenerse un rato, no tuvo que buscar mucho realmente, camino hasta el almacén y sacó de este todo lo necesario para limpiar a fondo el lugar, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba hacer limpieza mas de lo "necesario" para hacer el lugar habitable, pero al menos le serviría para mantenerse ocupado. Preparó algo de jabón y comenzó a limpiar.

El sonido que hacia la maquina conectada al respirador fue lo primero que notó apenas abrió los ojos confundido, la fuerte luz blanca lo obligo a apretar lo ojos y al removerse el dolor en su muñeca por el suero le dio los buenos días, Tony no tardó en caer en cuenta rápidamente e incorporarse casi de un salto en la cama mirando todo a su alrededor buscando una explicación, La que fuera, pues hasta donde su intelecto superior le permitía recordar se encontraba en siberia bajo una frazada raposa intentando mantener el calor de su...

Esposo...

La maquina pito con mas fuerza mientras el castaño casi entrando en pánico se quitaba los cables que hasta hace unos minutos lo mantenían estable y se paró en medio de la habitación mirando a su alrededor, ¿de verdad lo había vuelto a perder?

-¡Tony!- giro su mirada ligeramente humedecida hacia la puerta desde la que los medicos y pepper lo miraba con preocupación

-Steve... ¿Donde esta?-

-...- estaba casi seguro que ese silencio hizo que su presion arterial se elevara a 120 en menos de 3 segundos.

Tony no esperó nada mas e intento salir rápidamente a buscarlo por si mismo, incluso pataleo con su magullado y entumecido cuerpo mientras varios enfermeros intentaban mantenerlo bajo control.

-!Tony el es un traidor!- la pelirroja sabia que eso pasaría, pero ¿como decirle que el rubio estaba encarcelado? Al fin y al cabo en ese lugar era considerado un desertor.

-¡no lo es, es mi marido!, ¡¿donde esta?!- salio al pasillo tras golpear a los enfermeros y safarse de su agarre

-Lo tienen bajo vigilancia medica en shield- una voz proveniente del pasillo lo obligo a girar la cabeza para ver a su "casi hijo" acercandose junto a su mejor amigo lo que logro tranquilizarlo un poco.

Con ayuda de los recién llegados lograron hacer que el castaño volviera a la cama, lo necesitaban tranquilo para poder ponerlo a cubierta con todo lo que se perdió en el año y medio de ausencia, le hablaron sobre lo que susedia en shield, la torre de los vengadores y lo que estaba sucediendo con el capitán y Bucky quienes estaban en custodia por alta traición esperando a que Tony fuera para que contara su parte de la historia.

Le hablaron con cuidado intentando evitar a toda costa el tema que sabían podía estropear por completo la recién adquirida calma del hombre de hierro.

-Vision, ¿donde esta Peter?, ¿el ya sabe que volvimos? Has que venga por favor- Los ojos chocolates miraron con mucha preocupación al los otros pues luego de dos horas de noticias no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de su "bebé".

La habitación se lleno de nuevo de gritos de Tony demandando que lo dejaran salir, el dolor podía sentirse en el aire cuando lograron sedar al alterado omega, una lágrima de frustración recorrió su mejilla mientras se veía a si mismo perdiendo la batalla contra el fuerte sedante.

Su hijo no estaba y nadie sabía nada de él.

Peter se encontraba frente a una pequeña caja de cartón sentado en el piso después de haber terminado de limpiar el apartamento, la había encontrado en un rincón del almacenamiento cubierto de polvo y telañas, su pecho se oprimía en un sentimiento difícil de describir, se arrepentia completamente de haber sido tan curioso, era una caja llena de los recuerdos de ella.

Aquí esta el capítulo como lo dije, lamento haberlo pospuesto un día pero es que realmente estaba muy shockeada con IW en fin...


	13. sin paz

Peter abrió la caja encontrando en ella algunas prendas de chica, una pequeña cajita con algunas alhajas, fotografías en las que ambos lucían terriblemente enamorados y felices.

Todo eso lo hacia preguntarse porque se habían separado, su corazón se estrujó al pensar en Wade fuera de su vida por lo que se obligado a si mismo a abandonar ese pensamiento.

Ya había tenido suficiente de esa caja, su curiosidad le había traído solo una inquietud mas a su larga lista de inquietudes por lo que tomo la caja y la llevo devuelta hasta el almacenamiento, no quería pensar en el motivo por el cual Wade aun la conservaba pero no se sentía con el derecho de juzgarselo.

Intentaba volver a subir el contenedor a la parte de arriba del almacenamiento cuando algo cayó al piso, era una pequeña cajita que probablemente estaba tras la caja mas grande. Era apenas del tamaño de su mano de terciopelo negro. Sospechaba que era mala idea abrir la caja, pero lo confirmó apenas mirar dentro... un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Steve había sido atendido correctamente desde el momento en el que se les rescató, lo cual le confirmó que a pesar de ser un traidor aun le tenían respeto y quizá algo de estima, tenia completamente claro que estaba bajo custodia de shield, lo supo desde el momento en el que miró la pinta a hospital de base militar que todo el sitio traía impreso, no estaba encadenado ni nada por el estilo pero si sabia del par de oficiales en la entrada de su blanca habitación.

Aun sentía la cabeza llena de algodón por los sedantes y las consecuencias de su "aventura" en siberia.

No lograba hilar mucho mas que un par de escenas mas allá del rostro frío de Bucky y los lideres de hydra cuando recién había sido capturado.

Las imágenes parecían recias a volver

Sabia que había hecho cosas muy malas, pero aun no sabia que tan malas habían sido.

La voz quebrada de Tony diciéndole que resistiera, una escena con nieve manchada de sangre y el terrible dolor caliente que sintió casi permanentemente después de que lograron escapar.

No tenia idea del paradero de Tony o bucky, por lo que solo podía especular que Bucky se encontraria en una habitación parecida o quizás si sus heridas no eran tan graves ya estuviese siendo interrogado. Por otro lado el rubio rogaba internamente porque el amor de su vida estuviera en casa con su hijo bien lejos de toda la mierda burocrática que se desataría con su regreso, deseaba con toda su alma poder ver a Tony con la cara limpia y sin heridas ni dolor en ella, solo la perfecta sonrisa que le regalaba cada mañana al despertar.

Unos pasos firmes se hicieron presentes acercándose a su habitación junto con el murmullo de una discusión en voz "baja" probablemente médicos o oficiales de shield que venían a interrogarlo.

Suspiró con fuerza apretando sus ojos preparándose para lo que se venía encima

Mas sin embargo al abrirse la puerta lo que literalmente se le arrojo encima no eran médicos ni mucho menos. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y debido a los calmantes tampoco tenia la certeza de en que momento se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Apretó lo mas que pudo el cuerpo entre sus brazos y absorbió el olor del otro, siempre amó el olor de Tony por la mañana.

Peter había guardado todo en su sitio antes de que Wade regresara y paso las siguientes horas con un dolorcito agridulce en el corazón, pues aunque sabia que ahora Wade era suyo no podía dejar de pensar que quizá aquella chica de la que el ojiazul le había hablado alguna vez se había llevado una parte o por lo menos dejado una profunda huella en su corazón, tanto como para que el alfa mercenario e inmaduro decidiera pedirle matrimonio.

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de celos irracionales cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y a wade botando las llaves en cualquier lugar como le era costumbre, la puerta de la habitación se abrio aun con las luces apagadas y el se incorporó sentado en la cama, para luego extender sus brazos hacia el alfa en la obscuridad quien ya sin mascara le sonrió y gustoso le acomodó entre sus abrazos.

-¿Me extrañaste pete?-

-Mas de lo que puedo admitirte -


	14. poderes

Pepper y Visión entraron en la habitación detrás de Tony quien seguía abrazado al capitán mientras el susodicho parecía estar aun muy drogado, al parecer la herida que se había hecho intentando escapar de siberia había causado una gran infección algo que definitivamente un humano normal no hubiera soportado. Pepper suspiró mirado a Tony ocultar el rostro en el cuello del rubio, si era sincera no confiaba aun del todo en el incluso si Tony les había explicado sobre la manipulación mental y el hecho de que todo cuadro perfectamente con la historia que Bucky les contó a shield. Ella temía por el corazón de su casi hermano, mas ahora que Peter no estaba.

El capitán parecía aún aturdido cuando el castaño se separó de su pecho y lo tomó de las manos ninguno se dijo una sola palabra durante las siguientes horas como si hasta un suspiro pudiera romper la extraña cercanía recuperada después de todo lo que había pasado.

Steve platicó un poco con visión quien se acercó a el y lo abrazó feliz de volverlo a ver, si bien no eran absolutamente cercanos lo consideraba al igual que Tony como a un hijo, uno ya bastante grandecito pero como su hijo al fin y al cabo.

Tras algunas horas cuando el capitán estuvo mas despierto les hicieron salir a los 3 pues era hora de interrogar a Rogers, muy a regañadientes salieron y apenas la puerta se cerró el castaño los arrastró a ambos hasta un pasillo solitario mirándolos profundamente a los ojos.

-Como saben y pudieron notar Steve no recuerda mucho, Así que... No le digan nada de lo que sucedió cuando lo seguí a siberia, no mencionen los tratados ni las discusiones que tuvimos antes de eso -

-Pero Tony...-

-No aceptaré una negativa -Pepper quiso replicar pero la intensa mirada chocolate no se lo permitió por lo que solo bufo algo frustrada, visión sólo asintió sin decir nada.

-De todos modos no creo que puedas mantenerse lo oculto por mucho tiempo -

-No es como si lo fuera a ocultar por siempre pero...- su mirada se ensombreció - Peter esta desaparecido y necesito a mi familia conmigo para encontrarlo-

Tras esas palabras Tony se colocó las gafas de sol en un intento vano de ocultar sus repentinos ojos húmedos y caminó de vuelta a la habitación de Steve.

Aun no sabía como le diría lo de su otro hijo, pero no podía esperar para ello tampoco.

Visión miro a pepper bufar antes de seguir el mismo camino de su padre, las cosas se estaban poniendo turbias tanto fuera como dentro de su cabeza, sobretodo por lo que el Doctor banner le había contado, al parecer hacia una semana había efectivamente llegado a la torre el primer mensaje de auxilio desde Siberia,tal y como Tony lo aseguró, mas sin embargo alguien deliberadamente lo había borrado.

Suspiro con fuerza como si repentinamente necesitará oxígeno mas que a nada, en ese laboratorio solo entraban 2 personas : él y el profesor banner... Bueno eso hasta su invitada de precisamente una semana atrás. El doctor no quiso decir nombres ni culpar a nadie pero tras revisar las cintas de seguridad la verdad estaba clara

Visión giró sobre sus talones con rumbo a la torre de los vengadores, había alguien que le debía una buena explicación.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como Harry quería y eso lo ponía en inimaginables niveles de furia, toda desquitada con sus empleados y lamebotas, al parecer "su perra" como con "cariño" solía llamar a Peter, había sido visto paseando con un alfa al cual alguien reconoció como Wade Wilson un sicario de taberna el cual le estaba costando mas trabajo de encontrar de lo que jamas pensó, habia mandando antes a sus hombres pero ninguno de estos había vuelto, miro el expediente del próximamente difunto notando sobretodo el nombre de su supuesta expareja, una stripper y antigua prostituta. El alfa sonrió falsamente seguramente, esa chica le podría ayudar.

Se levantó de su silla pateando el pequeño cuerpo casi sin vida de una omega y camino hacia la ventana tomando su teléfono celular

.-¿bueno?, necesitare otro omega para mi habitación - miró a la masa sanguinolenta apenas luchando por respirar en el piso mientras el hablaba con el hombre que se la había vendido apenas un par días atras -yo mismo ire a escogerlo apenas regrese a new york-

Tras esa llamada, salio de la habitación para que sus empleados limpiaran la cruel escena.

Wade y Peter se encontraban paseando por una zona de mala muerte a las 2am de un jueves, el brazo del omega se aferraba fuertemente al brazo del alfa.

-Peter, no es necesario que hagas tanta fuerza, tus dedos terminaran entumecidos- mencionó al ver que los dedos del otro tomaban una tonalidad blanquecina. Él mas bajo aflojó sonrojado su agarre y luego oculto su rostro en el brazo del alfa, Wade no pudo evitar pensar en la súper fuerza que se suponía Peter poseía

-¿crees que algún día vuelvan?- Wade parecía curioso

-¿el que?-

-tus habilidades por supuesto-

Peter fruncio sus labios sin saber que responder, para empezar no sabía porque los había perdido en un principio, ¿como saber si los recuperaria?


	15. compra

Maldita burocracia, era todo lo que Tony podía pensar desde hace un par de semanas, en los cuales sacar a Steve de la vigilancia absoluta de shield fue casi tan difícil como sacarlo de siberia, pero ahora estaban ahí, en un silencio incomodo pero aceptado de buena gana, ambos sin poder decirse nada por varias razones.

1\. Steve recordaba lo suficiente como para saber que había algo mal entre ellos.

2\. El mismo Tony aun sentía el doloroso escorzor de sus últimas discuciones.

3\. El tema de Peter los tenia mal, no los había dejado dormir en lo absoluto, ambos tenían marcadas ojeras violáceas como prueba.

4\. Y para terminar... Ahí al otro lado de la mesa estaban Bucky y algunos soldados deseando que se los tragara la tierra de lo incomodo del momento.

Los tres esperaban el veredicto final de Shield, afortunadamente para Bucky sobretodo, pocos minutos después entraron a la sala de reuniones Fury acompañado de Natasha romanoff quien parecía algo resignada.

La platica se extendió cerca de una hora mas en la que se establecieron las reglas para la liberación bajo vigilancia de Steve y Bucky.

Steve bajo vigilancia de Tony y Visión cosa que ya se esperaban y no podían mas que agradecer y Bucky... Bueno pues Bucky tendría que ser vigilado por Natasha y Bruse.

El pelinegro casi que suspiró deceando desaparecer pues recordaba bastante bien a los mencionados y definitivamente no la tendría fácil.

Natasha giró el rostro en dirección al pelinegro que parecía estar escaneando la, y que de pronto fijo sus ojos azules en ella, conectando sosteniéndole la mirada y penso que al menos la misión pintaba interesante.

Tan pronto como Tony y Steve llegaron a la torre (la cual ya estaba medio vacía pues se estaban mudando) llamaron al detective que llevaba el caso de Peter, y ambos los esperaron sentados hombro a hombro en la oficina del mas bajo, nuevamente en silencio, incapaces de comenzar a hablar solo mirándose y memorizando las reacciones contrarias durante la hora en que el detective tardo en llegar.

El hombre enfundado con sobriedad en un traje negro, traía en el rostro una expresión casi luctuosa. No pudieron evitar en un acto reflejo entrelazar sus dedos por debajo de la mesa. El hombre no parecía traer buenas noticias.

Wanda se encontraba con el rostro hundido en la almohada, sus mejillas estaban un poco húmedas y su cabello caía graciosamente esparciéndose por todos lados y cubriendo casi completamente su bonito rostro, llevaba cerca de tres horas en la misma posición y cerca de una semana desde que se negaba a salir de su habitación. La discusión con visión se le había quedado grabada a fuego. Sus labios fruncidos y sus ojos decepcionados le quemaban el alma.

Dar explicaciónes a sus actos era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, la única persona la que le había tenido que rendir cuentas moralmente alguna vez, había muerto, por lo que dar su brazo a torcer había hecho de alguna manera daño en su orgullo, incluso si sabia que ella no tenia la razón.

Mas sin embargo eso no era lo que la tenia así.

Visión no había sido cruel ni le había reclamado con odió y fue eso lo que la término de "matar", él siempre trataba de ser comprensivo y entender absolutamente las razones de todos y de todo. Pero sus razones no eran mas que egoístas y justo como visión se lo dejo claro, el amor no es egoísta.

Harry se paseaba por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado del burdel que servia como fachada para el verdadero negocio, el cual era mucho peor.

Por fin habían encontrado a la tal Vanessa y la tendría en su oficina mas tarde esa misma noche por lo que para celebrar, había ido a escoger su nuevo "juguetito", las puertas de las reducidas habitaciones estaban abiertas mostrando los rostros asustados y los cuerpos casi desnudos de los y las omegas que de alguna manera habían caido ahí.

Algunos eran muy bonitos y las omegas pelirrojas eran sus favoritas, se lamió los labios mientras miraba la excelente "mercancía" de ese día. Cada que se acercaba a olisquear sus esencias solían ponerse a llorar y eso le encantaba, todos y cada uno de ellos sabían quién era él, y que su visita significaba una completa sentencia de muerte.

Por lo mismo, el llanto silencioso se incrementó cuando El alfa se acerco hasta uno de los omegas mas jóvenes, apenas un niño, mirar sus ojitos aterrados podía romperle el corazón a cualquiera...

A menos claro que no tengas corazón.

Harry se regocijo al verlo, su rostro aniñado y sus reacciones le recordaban inmensamente a su omega favorito. Bien podría entretenerse con él mientras traía a su puta de vuelta.

-me gusta éste - su expresión fría no cambió ni un poco cuando el pequeño comenzó a llorar sabiendo su destino, su bonito rostro pálido y medio enfermó no tardo en enrojecerse por el llanto mudo. Sus cabellos dorados fueron tomados con brusquedad al ser levantado por estos del suelo, apretó sus ojos azules conteniendo la respiración para no vomitar del asco, pues Harry lo estaba tocado y mirándolo bajo la única prenda que le protegía: una camiseta vieja, apenas lo suficiente grande como para usarla de vestido.

-buena elección, completamente intacto, tiene 9 años, su padre fue quien lo trajo así que nadie preguntara por él -

La mujer de avanzada edad quien lo atendia sonrió dejando ver sus encías ennegrecidas por el tabaco apenas Osborne le entregó la cantidad previamente solicitada y se marchó arrastrando al niño de la muñeca fuertemente, incluso si el pequeño nunca trató se huir.

La noche había caído completamente mientras conducía a la mansión.

El niño iba en la parte de atrás hecho bolita entre los asientos, deceando con fuerza haber muerto con su madre y su hermana. Harry lo miró desde el retrovisor y saco su teléfono celular aprovechando una parada en rojo.

-¿Tiene nombre? - fue todo lo que harry le texteo al vendedor pues, por morbo mas que nada le gustaba saber quien seria su próximo pasatiempo.

-se llama Harley-

Listo, tal y como lo prometí aquí esta la continuación, muchas gracias a las chicas que se preocuparon por mi en el cap pasado, ya estoy mucho mejor espero que les haya gustado comenten y voten 3


	16. 10 de mayo (especial)

Tony Stark, uno de los omegas mas fuertes y reconocidos del mundo se encontraba derramando algunas lágrimas dulces mientras, la mas bella de sus sonrisas terminaba de adornar la imagen más bella que alguna vez Steve Rogers hubiera visto, el pequeño Peter de poco menos de un año babeaba la mejilla morena de su gestante el cual lo tenia entre sus brazos calentito y amado, era el primer 10 de mayo de Antony Stark y parecía que pronto se convertiría en uno de sus días favoritos.

En el pasado siempre que alguien se encargaba de recordarle que su relog biológico estaba corriendo y que pronto no podría tener un bebé, Tony nunca evitó sonreír un poco engreído y asegurar que él definitivamente no necesitaba un bebé y un alfa para sentirse completo, y bueno, era completamente cierto, mas sin embargo no negaría o cambiaría ni un segundo de su vida junto al capitán y su pequeño Peter.

Enterarse que estaba en cinta, fue muy duro y no mentiria, había dañado un poco su orgullo, después de pasar muchos años de su vida jurando que no quería procrear el destino decidía abofetearlo,

-¿porque, debía ser parte del 1% al que le fallaba el anticonceptivo?- eso en definitiva dañaría su credibilidad frente a los medios.

El capitán también podía recordar a su dulce esposo, arrojandole a la cabeza cada objeto que se le cruzaba por en frente en medio de un berrinche monumental apoyado en parte por las hormonas que comenzaban a manifestarse, diciendo que era su culpa.

Los días siguientes en su dulce hogar se sintieron mas amargos que nunca, entre Tony intentando hacer valer sus derechos a decidir sobre su cuerpo y abortar, y el capitán moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para intentar convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

Al final después de poco mas de un mes del tira y afloja se encontraban en alguna especie de pseudoquirofano.

El capi podría jurar que jamas se sintió mas incómodo en un hospital, ni podía fingir una mueca parecida a una sonrisa tranquilizadora para el otro, no queria ni mirar a Tony por lo que solo sujeto su mano esperando a que todo terminase, quizá si hubiera visto el rostro de su amado, habría notado la duda creciendo en él y quien de repente ya no tenía tantas ganas de deshacerse del pequeño paracito (como lo había estado llamando hasta entonces).

Cuando el procedimiento comenzó el castaño cerró los ojos y con una mano sobre su vientre se auto convenció de que todo eso era lo correcto.

Tras algunos segundos en los que no paso nada, se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver como los médicos batallaban con la maquina que aparentemente se había averiado.

Les pidieron esperar unos minutos en lo que traian una nueva, minutos que el rubio aprovechó para salir a tomar aire pues sentia que se asfixiaria.

Cuando los doctores y Steve volvieron a entrar, Tony ya traía su ropa nuevamente puesta y se alistaba para irse

_"Bruse llamó del laboratorio, al parecer hubo un accidente y necesitó regresar inmediatamente, agenden mi cita para mañana"_

No paso desapercibido para el ojiazul que Tony no despegó sus ojos del teléfono ni un momento mientras salían del hospital hasta el auto, pero no dijo nada al respecto, tampoco mencionó algo cuando al llegar a la torre Bruse parecía no tener problema alguno. Steve guardo silencio también al día siguiente cuando el omega pospuso su cita alegando tener mucho trabajo, ni siquiera comentó cuando esa fue la excusa para el hospital durante las siguientes tres semanas.

Cuando el de ojos chocolates cumplió 12 semanas de gestación y el aborto dejó de ser viable, Steve intentó no morir de felicidad al ver que su esposo sólo se encogía de hombros fingiendo disgusto por ello.

Ver a Tony acariciar su vientre a escondidas fue la mejor parte de los siguientes meses, o hasta que su precioso omega nació.

Steve recapitulaba cada momento feliz junto a su hijo mientras tomaba con su polaroid una ráfaga de de fotografías para inmortalizar el momento justo en él que ambos castaños se miraban con el amor incondicional de un papá omega a su hijo y viceversa

Feliz 10 de mayo esperó les guste este especial,


	17. Vanessa

Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas fuertes.

La mansión Osborne era un lugar tan frío y obscuro como su dueño, Harley miraba con temor por la ventana desde el hueco entre sus brazos en los que estaba escondido desde que entro en el vehículo.

Todo se sentia irreal, como si de un momento a otro pudiera despertar entre los brazos de su madre. Cuando el movimiento paró y Harry lo sacó del auto arrastrándolo del brazo no se sentía presente, su cuerpo estaba tan ligero que sentía que flotaba, su conciencia estaba vaporosa y todo le deba vueltas.

Su brazo le dolia por la fuerza aplicada y la poco natural posición en la que era forzado a permanecer, El pequeño omega miro con sus ojos perdidos el interior de la mansión Osborne, las puertas de madera obscura fina, los lujosos muebles y cada cuadro que colgaba de la pared intentando retener en su memoria el lugar que se convertiría en su tumba.

Harry lo llevó casi arrastrando hasta su despachó donde lo arrojo con violencia al suelo haciendo que su rostro se estrellara con fuerza abriendo su labio inferior, Harley estaba tan mareado por el golpe que no pudo levantarse y se quedo aturdido con la cara contra el suelo.

El mayor lo miraba sin decir nada. Todo había sido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni para llorar por el fuerte dolor en su rostro cuando sintió una patada que le sacó todo el aire, apretó los ojos con fuerza pudiendo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de sus huesos crujir bajo el zapato fino del otro.

La boca del pequeño se abrió para escupir un poco de sangre cuando una ola de golpes arribaron sin piedad a su cuerpo.

Cuando fue levantado a la fuerza y comenzado a ser desnudado con violencia quiso gritar del miedo pero de sus labios no salio ni siquiera un susurro. La risa del alfa le acribilló los oídos retumbando en las paredes de su cabeza.

\--¡Traigan la yerra!-

Su serena voz no reflejaba en lo absoluto la mirada tan demente que le mando mientras tentiendolo ya desvestido lo colóco sobre la mesa previamente despejada de su escritorio y uno de sus hombres entró con un objeto misterioso de metal en su mano cuya punta brillaba en tonos rojos.

Harry le dio una fuerte bofetada a su tracero antes de tomar la yerra previamente calentada hasta el rojo vivo.

Un grito se escucho por todo el terreno cuando sin aviso ni consideración apretó el metal caliente contra la piel desnuda de su nalga derecha.

-¡AHHHH!-

Osborne sonrió, por mas que los entrenaran bien en aquel burdel, ningún Omega se quedaba callado mientras lo marcaban de esa forma. El grito infantil y desgarrador le calentó haciendo que su miembro diera un salto.

Ordeno a su guardia salir y alzando al chico que parecia experimentar el peor dolor de la existencia lo miro con perversión, paseo su mano por su pequeño cuerpo hasta que unos toques en su puerta lo interrumpieron.

Harry hizo una mueca de furia dispuesto a matar a quien interrumpía la mejor parte del espectáculo, mas sin embargo la persona con la que se encontró al abrir la puerta le saco un sonrisa ladina, frente a sus ojos se encontraba una bella omega castaña que parecía tener un mal día, siendo acompañada por dos de sus guardias que la retenían para evitar que escapara.

-Vamos que maneras son esas de tratar a nuestra invitada dejenla respirar un poco - les dice a los guardias que inmediatamente la sueltan- ¿Adelante linda, tu debes ser vanessa no es asi?-

Harry uso su falso encanto mientras la invitaba a pasar a la habitación, la chica abrió sus ojos en una mueca de total terror y el alfa siguió su mirada hasta el cuerpo medio destrozado de Harley por lo que amplio su sonrisa

-Siento esto, estaba un poco ocupado antes de recibirte- giñandole un ojo a la castaña levanto al chico de la mesa con una mano y camino con el hasta una de las esquinas donde lo dejo caer.

-¿mejor?- vanessa no pudo evitar seguir con la vista fija en el pequeño completamente en shock hasta que la Harry carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Supongo que ya se te puso al corriente sobre los motivos de tu visita- se sentó en su silla y miro a la omega sonriendo

-y.yo ya les dije qque no tengo idea de donde pueda estar wade, hace años que no tenemos contacto alguno- la chica fruncio el seño intentado recuperarse del impacto de hacia un rato.

-Vamos querida no te hagas la dificil, seguro que sabes como puedo encontrarlo- se pasa la mano por entre el cabello mirándola con superioridad -despues de todo saliste con el durante varios años segun mis fuentes-

-e.el es muy escurrudizo ¿como podria encontrarlo?, se.seguramente tardaria demasiado- Vanessa no pudo evitar volver a mirar en dirección al niño. -él no es un tipo facil, seguramente ya lo notaste por ti mismo dado que me buscaste a mi para encontrarlo. -

Harry quitó su sonrisa cambiándola por una mirada de advertencia

\- supongo que podría darte un par de días, tengo preparada una buena oferta por tu ayuda, aún que también podría obligarte por la mala, creeme te conviene tenerme de tu lado - el rubio se levanta y camina por la habitación rodeando a la chica mientras niega

-¿Porque lo buscas?, si el no quiere que lo encuentren, me temo que nada puedo hacer-

\- veras... El tiene algo, alguien ... que me pertenece, y lo necesito recuperar lo antes posible- se acerca a su oreja y le susurra -seguro que puedes hacer un esfuerzo, te pagaré bien-

-¿Y si me niego?- le pregunta girándose a verlo con asco

-Te mató- camina lentamente hacia la puerta -te daré algunos minutos para pensarlo avisale a mis hombres cuando estés lista para tomar la mejor decisión, hasta entonces no te podrás ir - se escucha la puerta siendo cerrada con llave tan pronto como harry sale de la habitación.

"Incluso ahora sigues metiendome en medio de tus problemas Wade"

Vanessa se queda aturdida en la silla durante algunos segundos mas antes de girarse en dirección al niño que seguía tirado en él piso, se levantó y caminado con cautela llego hasta donde el pequeño luchaba para respirar.

Tony revisaba nuevamente los documentos sobre su mesa mientras el capitán recargaba su frente contra el cristal del ventanal de la oficina en la que se encontraban, llevaban cerca de 4 horas revisando la información que el detective les había llevado, nada parecía relacionarse entre sí, la desesperación estaba haciéndose presente en ellos cada vez con mas fuerza.

Visión se encontraba mirando la escena en completo silencio, parecía un mueble más dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Estas seguro que no te dijo nada antes de ... desaparecer?, lo que sea un nuevo amigo, un nuevo lugar lo que sea - Visión giro su rostro hacia donde el cap le miraba claramente frustrado.

-la verdad es que Peter no hablaba apenas, por esos dias, sus amigos llamaban pero el no parecia interesado en responder las llamadas de nadie- el portador de la gema miro a su padre castaño, esconder su rostro entre sus manos, la investigación parecía no avanzar ni un poco.

-Quizá podríamos intentar buscar otros medios de información, debe haber alguien en el bajo mundo que sepa algo, si fue un secuestro o alguna venganza seguramente encontremos mas informacion ahí- Tony se levantó del asiento tomando su saco y poniéndoselo rápidamente -Hace algunos años conocí a alguien que quizá nos pueda hablar un poco, será mejor ir a buscarlo lo antes posible -

-Visión sera mejor que tu te quedes, apenas volvamos te lo contaremos todo - Steve salió tras el castaño quien ya se dirigía al estacionamiento del lugar.

Peter se encontraba envuelto entre los brazos del alfa quien repartía besos por sus clavículas, incluso sin la presencia de su celo la vida sexual de ambos se había vuelto bastante activa, El alfa salió se su interior y se dejo caer a su lado antes de atraerlo a su pecho y besar su cabeza.

-¿Tienes ganas de salir esta noche cariño?- Wade comenzó a enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos delgados de peter jugando con ellos

Peter sonrió levemente -Estoy cansado, ¿Cual es tu obsesión por salir de paseo siempre después de... Ya sabes esto?-

-Jaja, no es niguna obsecion, es solo que siempre sienta bien salir a tomar el fresco de la noche, además tengo que recoger un encargo para la misión de mañana y no quería dejarte aquí solo -

-¿algo asi como un paquete?- restregó su mejilla contra la piel del pecho desnudo del alfa

-Si, algo asi, me llego informacion de ... Una misión personal, y algunos suministros - Wade dejó algunas caricias más sobre el brazo de Peter antes de levantarse de la cama

-¿que misión personal?- el omega se levantó también, para comenzar a vestirse, dispuesto a salir con Wade quien sonrió al verlo ceder a su plan

-digamos que es algo asi como un proyecto personal sobre un rumor que escuche hace poco, no puedo contarte nada aun pero apenas se concrete algo te lo diré todo- Peter solo asintió convencido de que podía confiar en el otro.

Una vez ambos estuvieron vestidos, Wade beso la frente de Peter y lo tomo de la mano para salir. Afuera el viento no era apenas un murmullo y se sentía el frescor de la noche.

A diferencia de otros días, Wade sacó de su bolsillo la llave de la motocicleta que rara vez usaba, le coloco con cuidado el casco y se puso el propio antes de subir y arrancar el vehículo.

Las luces de la ciudad deslumbraban por momentos sus ojos chocolates, Wade y él se habían detenido después de haber cruzado toda la ciudad frente a lo que parecía ser un popular antro de ambiente, las luces de neón llamaban poderosamente su atención.

-Creo que no vine vestido para la ocasión- Wade solo le sonrió y lo tomo por la cadera antes de entrar sin siquiera tener que hablar con el guardia, claramente lo estaban esperando. La música resonaba con fuerza mientras un tumulto de cuerpos se movía al mismo ritmo, atravesaron la zona sin soltarse hasta llegar a la vip. donde un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años rubio, con barba y lentes recibió al alfa con un abrazó para luego darle un apretón rápido pero firme de manos a él.

-El debe ser Peter, mucho gusto soy el mejor amigo de este imbécil - Wade solo sonrió sin negar nada y los 3 se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo.

-¿Trajiste todo?-

-Por supuesto que si, ¿Quien me crees? Hasta la duda ofende- el hombre saco un sobre junto con una caja de mediano tamaño

-Bueno no seria la primera vez - Wade bromeaba mirando de reojo a Peter quien parecía un poco sobrepasado por el sonido y las luces.

-La informacion fue dificil de conseguir, es muy reciente por lo que estaba clasificada - Wade asintió y saco un sobre que contenía dinero.

El otro lo guardo apenas lo recibió y le mostró el interior de la caja, algunos cartuchos y un par de armas de ultima generación, tras terminar su charla de negocios se quedaron platicando un rato mas riendo entre bromas, hasta que Wade decidió que era hora de irse pues a pesar del ruido Peter se estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa.

-Wade, antes de irte necesito darte un dato extra - su mirada era completamente seria y su voz bajo varios tonos, por lo que el ojiazul le entrego toda su atención. - me enteré por algunos chicos en el bar que hay alguien que te esta buscado y es un sujeto potencialmente peligroso- le entrego a escondidas y por debajo de la mesa un sobre extra

\- cuida tus espaldas Wade.-

El nombrado asintió despidiéndose con un medio abrazo antes de tomar en brazos a Peter quien estaba mas dormido de nada y dio un ligero sobresalto cuando Wade lo despertó para poder irse.

El regreso a casa fue menos animado que la ida mas pero igual de agradable, apenas llegar Peter le dio a Wade el beso de las buenas noches y se desvistió camino a la habitación para poder dormir mientras Wade se sentaba en el sofá revisando la mercancía.

Apenas la casa se quedó en completo silencio el alfa saco ambos sobres con información. Se sintió tentado a revisar primero el que había sido por encargo mas la manera en la que su amigo le había dado el segundo fue suficiente para priorizarlo en esos momentos.

El sobre no contenía realmente mucho, eran algunos documentos sobre la investigación de un hombre, y venia acompañado con una carta a puño y letra de su amigo quien le advertía de aquel sujeto, al parecer lo estaba buscando y no escatimaba en recursos leyó el nombre intentado recordarlo de alguna misión anterior sin éxito, ¿quien era?

Harry Osborne

Pues vale hasta aquí el capítulo, este es según yo el mas lagor que e escrito alguna vez pero espero les guste, lamento no haberlo publicado ayer por la noche pero sentía que algo le faltaba y decidí esperar a que estuviera mas despierta hoy para editarlo :3


	18. Harley

La noche se sentía helada contra su tierna piel expuesta, sus pequeñas orejas le dolían de tanto tener que cubrirlas con sus manos en un apenas eficaz intento de acallar los gritos de sus progenitores del otro lado de la puerta. Harley miro a su hermana en el porta bebé, dormía tranquila a pesar del frío envuelta en mantas, ignorante de los sonidos de golpes y maldiciones de los que harley huía.

El balcón no era lugar para una bebé y un niño pequeño.

Tras algunos minutos el departamento se quedo en un profundo silencio sólo roto por el leve sollozo de su madre dentro, él, su padre, ya no parecía seguir gritando.

Pego una de sus orejas a la puerta que daba al balcón cerrando sus ojos para poder estar completamente seguro antes decidir qué todo había acabado.

Con un poco de esfuerzo y mucho temor hizo entrar la silla de bebé arrastrándola por el piso, temiendo que hasta el más mínimo ruido desatará nuevamente el caos.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro y Harley se aseguró se que no hubiera nadie cerca, cerró la puerta que daba al estrecho balcón y arrastro en silencio a su hermana hasta dejarla cerca de la cama, su madre solía gritarle cuando se le acercaba después de que está peleará con su papá, por lo que se limitó a ignorar sus lamentos y subió a su hermanita a la cama procurando no dejarla caer, beso sus rubios cabellos rizados, la cubrió hasta el cuello con el cobertor y tras acomodarse junto a ella se dejó llevar por un sueño bastante ligero y perturbado.

Las mañanas después del caos eran siempre sus favoritas, su padre después de irse siempre volvía con flores o algún obsequio para su madre y le pedía perdón, le prometía no volverlo hacer y aunque todos sabían que mentía, ver la sonrisa de su madre aún si su rostro estaba cubierto de hematomas era hermosa, el desayuno era delicioso y ambos infantes era cubiertos con más besos de lo usual.

Todo era un ciclo, de golpes a besos y de besos a golpes siempre, siempre.

El pequeño ya sabía que miradas y palabras evitar para no llevarse un par de golpes, sabia huir y esconderse pues era un niño muy inteligente.

Aveces se preguntaba si su mamá no lo era, pues ella no escapaba, no se alejaba de él y simplemente se quedaba quieta recibiendo el castigo, asustada sin intentar evitarlo.

Por lo mismo le había jurado a la bebé con la que compartía los padres que él la enseñaría a ser inteligente también.

Mirando por el balcón Harley no podía evitar comparar a sus padres con los padres del niño de enfrente preguntándose que familia era la extraña ¿la suya o la de él?

Sus padres no discutían. Su padre jugaba con él en el jardín y su madre lo protegía y cuidaba de todo sin golpes ni dolor.

¿Era porque ellos no tenían jardín?

De ser eso quizá podría pedirlo como deseo a Santa, se había portado muy bien ese año para asegurarse de que por primera vez lo visitara en Navidad y su hermana era también muy buena lloraba poco y sonreía un montón.

O acaso ... ¿Era porque el vecino era Alfa?

Una punzada de envidia le pinchaba la barriga cada vez que ese pensamiento inundaba su cabeza mientras odiaba ser un omega su padre era Alfa y a él nadie lo golpeaba su madre era Omega y le tocaba sufrir en silencio.

A Pesar de que su madre no los defendía y aveces les gritaba mucho, habia otras que los cubría con amor, por lo que cada noche se arrodillaba frente a su cama para rezar por ella antes de dormir tomándose unos minutos para también rezar por despertar al día siguiente como Alfa o Beta.

Ojalá hubiera rezado con más fuerza, Ojalá Dios también amara a los niños pobres; así esa noche su hermanita no había llorado, su padre no se habría levantado totalmente borracho a callar su llanto para siempre con la almohada y su madre no habría muerto por intentar evitarlo.

Ojalá... El hubiera sido más fuerte para poder defenderlas...

Pero el hubiera no existe, el pasado es irreversible y ellas ya no volverían, no más besos llenos de labial y baba de parte de ellas; Estaba solo.

Y aprendió muy bien lo que era la soledad a la mañana siguiente cuando hombre al que llamaba padre lo vendió por 45 dollares en el burdel de mala muerte, y después se lo recordó la "tía" cada día que pasó ahí entrenándolo para morir sólo por ser Omega.

Harley se despertó bajo un techo y cuatro paredes que reconoció como el infierno, su lamentable destino y su futura tumba. Apretó entre sus puños las sábanas del catre en el que dormía desde que llegó al lugar y suspiro preparándose mentalmente para obedecer y hacer los quehaceres domésticos de ese día junto a las mozas de la mansión quien se sorprendían cada minuto de verlo con vida.

Después de haber sido golpeado casi hasta la muerte, Vanessa una Omega muy bella había pedido a su "amo" que lo pusiera bajo sus órdenes mientras atrapaban a un tal Wade. Por lo que mientras durará su trato él debía obedecerla en todo, el pensó que quizá ella era como la tía pero hasta el momento había sido muy amable con él, curando sus heridas y alimentándolo. Aún así no podía evitar mirarla con cautela recordándose una y otra vez que estaba solo y así moriría.

Wade se adentraba con cautela en aquel edificio excesivamente resguardado, había esperado a que Peter cayera dormido antes de salir del departamento para confirmar con sus propios ojos la información de los rumores que recientemente circulaban por los callejones del bajo mundo.

Le había tomado casi un mes obtener la supuesta ubicación de ciertas personas quienes se suponía habían muerto hacia mas de un año y medio. Trepó por los muros sujetándose de las vigas hasta llegar al punto ciego de la cámara esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que le gustaría pero no podía salir de ahí sin verlos, de ser cierto, aquello cambiaba radicalmente sus planes a futuro, recordó con fuerza el olor de su Omega esperándolo entre las sábanas, su sonrisa, todo. No quería perderlo pero tampoco quería que siguiera sufriendo en vano si los imbéciles solo estaban jugando a las escondidas.

Logró desactivar momentáneamente las cámaras de seguridad del lugar con uno de los programas que había conseguido, sólo tenía 15 minutos para encontrarlos y lograr salir sin que nadie lo notara, se adentró por todo el establecimiento, pero lo que vio lo dejó confundido. Miro por todo el lugar sin dejarse ni una sola habitación, antes de marcharse.

Ni una persona, casi sin muebles y lleno de cajas, suspiro frustrado, al parecer todo había sido una mentira ahí no había ni un alma.

Peter se despertó por el movimiento de la cama cuando Wade lo envolvió entre sus brazos, estaba frío como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en la intemperie, se fundió con el restregando su mejilla contra la piel fría de su brazo y lo miró en la oscuridad con ojos brillantes.

-¿Saliste?, no te sentí levantarte-

-fui a arreglar un asunto importante, pero ya no importa, lamento despertarte vuelve a dormir-

Wade acarició su cabello para ayudarlo a dormir, cosa que no fue difícil para él pues últimamente estaba todo el día muy cansado y somnoliento.

Para el mercenario escuchar su respiración tranquila fue como un regalo, había sido un día muy largo y lleno de frustración. Miro el reloj, casi eran las 4 de la mañana y pronto amanecería por lo que cerrando sus ojos pesadamente resolvió que ese día aplicaría la de Peter y se quedaría todo el día en su cama a dormir y comer dulces, junto a su pareja olvidándose de todo el asunto, por lo menos por el momento.

Algunas horas después los planes de Wade habían sido frustrados, eran las 7 de la mañana y estaba arrodillado junto a Peter reconfortandolo sobando su espalda mientras este vomitaba frente al inodoro, tal vez había comido demasiados dulces y se sintió culpable por no alimentarlo más sanamente, de ahí en adelante comerían vegetales por lo menos 3 veces a la semana y lo llevaría al medico de paso.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora cielo?- le preguntó apenas esté terminó de vaciar su estómago. Su rostro estaba pálido y temblaba levemente por el esfuerzo.

-Creo que si- dijo cansado y tras lavarse los dientes dejo que el Alfa lo llevará como princesa devuelta a la cama, se acomodaron en las mantas ya algo frías pero sin embargo ya ninguno de los dos pudo volver a dormir. Wade planeando la nueva visita al supermercado/doctor y Peter con una mano sobre su vientre y una sospecha atorada cual nudo en la garganta.

Luego de otra hora completa mirando al techo cada uno ocupado con sus pensamientos ambos se levantaron medianamente listos para comenzar otro día medianamente normal.

Bueno pues hasta aquí el cap, espero que les guste mucho si no pues ... Yolo, lamento haber tardado tanto para volver a actualizar pero se me atravesó todo, desde lo del asalto hasta una ronda de exámenes pero en fin. Ya estoy de vuelta y me pondré a cubierta pronto por lo que estén al pendiente gracias por su apoyo de todo corazón 3 chau.


	19. prueba

Wanda llega hasta el lugar donde sabe encontrará a su corazón, ese que ha pasado las últimas semanas alejándose cada vez más de ella, cuatro semanas habían sido más que suficientes para que ella reflexionará sus acciones, su estómago dolía y no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan nerviosa, no podía seguir siendo una niña caprichosa y egoísta si no quería perder a su amor.

Ella sabía que Visión sabía que ella estaba del otro lado de la puerta así como que Visión sabía que ella sabía que lo sabia, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre rojo con una mirada de impaciencia en el rostro, una de fastidio para todos pero de tristeza para ella que podía sentirlo con su magia, Wada dio un paso a dentro pero Visión no le dejó continuar.

-no deberías estar aquí- la voz de él sonó fría

-creo que este es el lugar en el más debería estar en estos momentos- Wanda lo miro a los ojos hurgando en su alma.

-ya hablamos de esto Wanda-

-No, tu hablaste, es mi turno de hablar- Visión iba a protestar pero ella no se lo permitió, -solo esta vez y si no puedo cambiar nada prometo no volver a buscarte- Visión se lo pensó seriamente antes de dejarla entrar en su habitación, ambos tomaron asiento y ella no había comenzado a hablar aún cuando el comunicador de él comenzó a sonar rompiendo muy pronto la atmósfera, era un mensaje de Tony pidiendo apoyo en la torre de los Vengadores.

El bajo mundo, tan sombrío, tan ilegal, tan ... ¿Bajo?

Steve suspiro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Tony lo escuchara incluso tres metros adelante de él, pasó su mano entre sus rubios cabellos y se dispuso a continuar intentando ignorar las miradas escrutantes de los extraños, luego de pensarlo durante algunos minutos y verse reflejado en un panel de cristal finalmente concluyó en que vistiendo como lo hacían en esos momentos, ellos también eran "gente extraña", ropa negra de pies a cabeza y lentes de sol ¿Cuantas veces discutió con Peter para evitar que se vistiera de esa manera? Aunque finalmente eso era parte de ir encubierto.

Steve dio grandes zancadas hasta acortar las distancias con el castaño y en un acto que intento ser natural tomó la mano de su esposo, y apesar de haber fallado Tony no lo alejó, más bien apretó la mano contraria sabiendo que ambos necesitaban del Consuelo del otro en un momento como aquel.

Su informante no les había dicho mucho, no mas que su investigador al menos, nadie sabía nada de su bebé, ambos se dirigían con el corazón pesado al último lugar que quedaba por ir, después de eso ya no había nada. Entraron en una suerte de despacho algo lúgubre y descuidado,aquel sujeto era un traficante de influencias e información medianamente conocido por personas de alto nivel económico sobre todo por el precio en el que se vendía. No tuvieron que esperar nada pues apenas llegaron la puerta de la oficina se abrió y ambos entraron.

El hombre frente a ellos debía estar alrededor de sus 50's, portaba un traje gris de apariencia costosa, su cabello Cano contrastaba con sus cejas y bigote muy negros dándole una imagen algo artificial.

-Muy bien señores dado que se bien por lo que están aquí, comencemos por el precio - steve fruncio el entrecejo confundido a diferencia de Tony quien parecía haber estado esperándo esa respuesta de antemano.

-diga me su precio, si es verdad que sabe por lo que venimos sabrá que el dinero no es problema- tras escuchar hablar a Tony el hombre sonrió de lado.

-esa declaración suena tentadora pero dado que es una buena causa me conformaré con medio millón para empezar- entrega a Tony un número de cuenta y utilizando su teléfono la transacción se completó en menos de 3 minutos, por momentos como ese Steve agradecía la tecnología de vez en cuando.

Tras completada la venta el hombre les entregó una carpeta sellada y los despidió en la puerta luego de que ambos se pararán de los asientos para irse.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo apenas estuvieron en la privacidad del auto de Tony sus manos se fueron a la carpeta rompiendo el sello y sacando con impaciencia el contenido, había una investigación sobre ellos y su desaparición al igual que la información de su rescate, al parecer los rumores de que estaban vivos ya habían empezado a correr, anexada había una lista de escasas 10 personas las cuales habían comprado esa información con otros proveedores, esas eran personas interesadas en el hecho de que estaban de vuelta, ninguno de los dos descartó la probabilidad de que alguno de ellos tuviera a Peter, personas dispuestas a dañarlos a cualquier costo tenían y por montones; junto a la información sobre ellos y la lista había un algunas fotos, sus corazones dieron un vuelco doloroso en sus pechos.

Eran fotos de Peter.

Estaba en un centro comercial cubierto con ropa más grande que su talla, la mirada baja y el rostro cubierto de hematomas, junto a él un hombre vestido de negro al que no podían verle bien el rostro. El sujeto tomaba la mano de Peter y rodeaba su cintura con la otra mano. Decir que la sangre no les hirvió al ver a su hijo herido sería estúpido.

Llegaron a la torre de los Vengadores con el corazón destrozado pero con la esperanza escrita en una lista, ambos investigarían a fondo a cada persona y no se detendrían hasta tener devuelta a su hijo, la torre Lucía silenciosa y vacia, la mayoría de las cosas ya habían sido mudadas al nuevo complejo pero ellos no podían irse aún, avanzaron en la obscuridad hasta el living principal, Tony se acercó a su computadora mas al intentar acceder al sistema cayó en cuenta de que algunos de los programas de vigilancia habían sido corrompidos, su seño se fruncio lo que alertó a Steve para acercarse y mirar por sobre el hombro de su Omega, Alguien había entrado a la torre.

Tony tomó su teléfono y en un movimiento ya estaba llamando al comunicador de su otro hijo.

Como era costumbre de los lunes por la madrugada Peter empujaba el carrito por los pasillos del supermercado, no habia logrado convencer a Wade de que se había estado alimentando bien pero por lo menos lo distrajo lo suficiente como para evitar tener que ir al médico de momento, el sexo siempre ayudaba para volcar las cosas a su favor,

-sonrió ante ese pensamiento-.

El carrito estaba casi listo cuando pasaron por la farmacia y mientras el ojiazul se dirigió al mostrador para pedir remedio para las náuseas y el mal estomacal Peter aprovechó para tomar una caja y esconderla entre la compra, al final caminaron hasta la caja y el Omega casualmente mando a Wade a por algo que olvidó aprovechando el momento para pagar con la tarjeta que wade le había dejado la caja por separado, la ocultó en una mochila que había llevado y luego continúo con el resto de la compra, la mujer de aproximadamente 50 años que atendía en la caja lo miraba discretamente (aunque no lo suficiente) y le guiño un ojo cuando notó que había sido descubierta.

-¿No eres un poco joven para estar comprando esas cosas?- la mujer sonaba dulce y comprensiva no lo juzgaba por lo que Peter se animó a sonreírle devuelta

-hay muchas cosas que no debí haber hecho o vivido para mi edad - le dijo peter intentando no parecer engreído o grosero

-bueno estoy segura de que esto no es nada como lo que puedes haber vivido antes, te lo digo por experiencia, quizá podrías arrepentirte, incluso sentirlo como una carga - le sonrió levemente

-si le soy sincero... Yo no lo veo así, no estaba en mis planes pero igual no me molestaría- la mujer le acarició la mano maternalmente y continuó con la venta en cuanto Wade volvió, antes de que se fueran le dedicó una mirada cómplice que a Peter le calentó el pecho.

El regreso a casa se fue entre pláticas triviales y algunos besos robados, Wade tenía casi un don para borrar cada preocupación o duda de la cabeza de Peter cuando estaban juntos. Lo podía hacer pasar del infierno al cielo con tan solo unos besos.

Al llegar a su hogar guardaron rápidamente la compra en el refrigerador, lavaron sus dientes y se metieron entre las mantas a besarse, wade acarició con cuidado las siluetas del cuerpo de su Omega que se estremeció entre sus dedos, los besos se volvieron profundos poco a poco y las caricias se saboreaban atrevidas, algo más que excitantes.

De un momento a otro la temperatura de la habitación se caldeó haciéndoles los sudar y ropa terminó en el piso, los gemidos no tardaron en escucharse por todo lo alto, afortunadamente no tenían vecinos por lo que no necesitaban ser discretos, el cuerpo del Omega estaba tan listo con su entrada chorreando lubricante que ante la visión Wade no pudo contenerse más penetrándole tan profundo como pudo de una sola vez.

Los cuerpos se unieron en una danza erótica y desenfrenada, sus cuerpos arremetían contra el colchón haciendo resonar los resortes, habían planeado cambiarlos hacia 1 mes pero el sonido era tan morbosamente exitante que lo dejaron pasar.

Se entregaron y remarcaron su lazo cuando Wade anudo dentro de peter besando su cuello antes de morderlo sobre la marca abriéndola otra vez.

Y en la cúspide de su demostración de amor el sol los sorprendió fundiéndose en un abrazo apretado después de haberse acoplado una vez más.

Algunas horas más tarde mientras Wade aún dormía, Peter se deslizaba fuera de la cama hacia el baño,fue totalmente cuidadoso en no despertar al otro y tomó silenciosamente la mochila que había dejado abandonada la noche anterior, sacó de ella la cajita que había comprado apretándola contra su pecho y hecho una última mirada a su Alfa dormido aun desnudo en la cama, deseo irritado poder volver entre sus brazos pero sabía que esa situación no podía esperar ni un minuto más y entró en el cuarto de baño, sus manos sudaban de los nervios y debía admitir que incluso tembló un poco al abrir la caja, el chico se sentó sobre la tapa del escusado así desnudo como estaba y se dispuso a leer el instructivo que acompañaban al par de ... Pruebas de embarazo que contenía el empaque, se lavó el rostro antes de comenzar, siguió cada uno de los pasos orinando en esa cosa y se decidió a esperar sentado en el piso del baño, los minutos le parecieron eternos, nunca 15 minutos lo hicieron sentirse antes tan asustado y emocionado a partes iguales.

Sabía lo que todo aquello significaba, responsabilidades, tristezas y muchas frustraciones. Tal y como el se las hizo vivir a sus padres alguna vez,

Pero también significaba un profundo en incondicional amor hacia una pequeña ilusión, criar una esperanza.

Quince minutos después la prueba estaba lista, pero las piernas le fallaban al intentar levantarse, las rodillas le temblaron y aterrado cerró los ojos apretando sus párpados antes de tomar la prueba, por un segundo creyó que tendría un infarto por lo rápido que latía su corazón, al abrir sus ojos una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y se dejó caer de nuevo al piso con la tablita de plástico entre sus dedos, abrazo sus rodillas prometiendo que todo estaría bien y se arruyó, a él y a su bebé.

Si lo sé tardé, pero seguro, esta mas largo de lo que planeaba pero espero no les moleste, de ser así digan me lo en los comentarios y los haré más cortos, espero les haya gustado mucho comenten y voten si así fue.

¿debería ser buena con los pj?

O ¿debería crear drama ?


	20. plan

Tony caminaba en círculos por la sala mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos chocolate nerviosamente. El y Steve esperaban a que Visión y el resto de Vengadores llegaran o al menos los que habían podido ir pues algunos de ellos estaban de misión.

Habían hablado durante tanto tiempo discutiendo posibilidades que a esas alturas sentían la boca seca, ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los últimos sillones que habían en el lugar, sus manos no se habían soltado en ningún momento desde que se sentaron, Steve acariciaba la mano contraria en un gesto que aparentaba no tener importancia pero que para el en sus adentros lo hacían poner su completa atención en cada roze con la piel canela del otro, sabía que algo le ocultaba pero insistía en que no era el momento de hablarlo y teniendo en cuenta a su pequeño peter le daba la razón, el por su parte quería creer fervientemente que la cosa no estaba tan mal y es que ... ¿Que tan mal podía estar si Tony le permitía tomar su mano? Ese Tony que siempre fue muy sensible y se molestaba con facilidad y no lo dejaba ni entrar en la habitación si había algo que le incomodase por más mínima que fuera.

Steve tuvo que dejar él rumbo sus pensamientos cuando escucha los pasos acercándose a la estancia, los dedos de Tony se tensaron afirmando con fuerza el agarre y luego de algunos segundos frente a sus ojos se encontraban un pequeño tropel confirmado sólo por Visión,Wada y pepper quien desde que la volvió a ver no dejaba de asesinarlo con la mirada.

-Vaya... parece que no somos muchos- la voz de Tony sonaba un poco melancólica

-¿Que ocurre Papá encontraron algo?- Visión parecía incómodo de repente con aquella situación.

-Si- Tony mostró a los recién llegados la lista de personas no sin antes mirar a Wanda con algo de reserva

La susodicha atinó a dar un paso atrás un tanto intimidada, después de evaluar la acción de Wanda prosiguió.

-Esta es un lista de las personas que saben que estamos vivos, no conocemos a la mayoría pero es claro que nos estaban investigando- Continuó con el discurso Steve

-Y estas otras son... Fotos- un gran nudo se formó en el estómago de todos al ver las imágenes frente a ellos mostrando a un Peter con el rostro lleno de cicatrices y la cabeza algo baja.

Su mirada no tenía apenas brillo, era incluso difícil imaginar que ese chico vacío fuera el inquieto chiquillo.

Steve miro a Visión a los ojos con mucha intensidad-Vi... estas seguro de que no conoces al hombre que lo acompaña-

El otro sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza, de pronto el peso de no ser sólo una simple máquina le cayó de golpe, su pecho se sentía presionado y las manos le temblaron un poco, no había sentido el dolor de la desaparición de Peter con tanta fuerza como en ese momento en el que podía ver su rostro destrozado por golpes, ¿Y si fue su culpa? El no fue precisamente el mejor "hermano" encerrándose a si mismo para no afrontar el dolor y volcándo su completa atención en Wanda, dejo a Peter a su suerte.

Tony caminó hasta donde Visión y rodeo su cuerpo en un abrazo cálido casi logrando descifrar la expresión de culpa en su rostro, Wada quien se había quedado todo ese tiempo al margen de la situación aprovechó el momento padre e hijo para mirar de reojo las fotografías.

Ese rostro se le había hecho un tanto familiar, no podía decir que lo conocía pero estaba casi segura de haber visto ese cabello rubio y ojos azules en alguna parte, camino por la habitación con los ojos cerrados recordando, intentando llevar su mente más atrás, a cuando eran Pietro y ella.

-¿Que sucede Wada ?- la voz de pepper hizo que los otros también la voltearan a ver, su expresión parecía ausente apesar del su entrecejo levemente apretado.

-¿Puedo mirar un poco más de cerca esa foto?- Steve quien reaccionó más rápido le tendió el trozo de papel -Creo haberlo visto antes pero no estoy muy segura de donde-

Visión parecía incómodo pero no podía dejar que su problema con ella retrasará la búsqueda de Peter por lo que tomo la lista y se la tendió a la chica, Wada leyó cuidadosamente cada uno de los nombre y se detuvo en uno acariciándo las letras con la punta de los dedos -Wade Wilson... ¿les suenan los X men?-

Harley estaba sentado bajo la escalera oculto, una de las betas encargadas de la cocina estaba buscándolo muy enojada por haber roto uno de los vasos, el era muy torpe y ya se temía lo peor, sabía que no podría esconderse para siempre pero al menos retrasar lo inevitable hasta que aquella cocinera ya no estuviera tan enfadada o cuando la señorita Vanessa estuviera cerca. Sabía que no debía atarse a nadie pero hacia tanto que nadie se ocupaba así de él que no había podido evitar sentirse de alguna manera cercano a ella, quien lo defendía y ocultaba del Alfa de esa mansión.

Harry no lo había tocado desde el primer día pues ella alegaba que dejaría de cooperar con él.

El rubiesito luego de contar hasta 100 y respirar profundo salió de su escondite, camino silenciosamente por los interminables pasillos rumbo a la cocina pues debía continuar con sus deberes, atravesó la estancia principal cruzando justo por enfrente del despacho de Harry, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto escuchar a su Protectora del otro lado en lo que no sabía si era exactamente una discusión, hacia unas horas un hombre había llegado con un maletín, siempre llegaba con información sobre un chico llamado Peter, Harley no era chismoso pero tampoco era sordo y lamentablemente para él, solía quedar siempre entre Vanessa y Harry.

Las palabras secuestro y asesinato resonaron en su pequeña y aún infantil cabeza con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo irse casi corriendo, el sabía lo que era estar cerca de Harry por lo que aún si no sabía nada sobre ese tal Peter cuando llegara la noche, rezaría por el.

-Entonces así se hará, lo vez querida no era tan difícil, pronto podrás olvidarte de todo esto y no sabras ya nada más de mi ni del tal Wade-

Harry ordenaba los papeles de su escritorio, ahí frente a él estaba la información del paradero de su Omega favorito lo que lo hacía relamer sus boca.

-Ya esta todo listo ya que ese tipo sale de misión en una semana aprovecharemos para llevarnos a Peter, después me encargaré de él por tocar mis cosas-

-Aun así no será fácil si el chico está con el dudo que lo vaya a dejar completamente desprotegido, tiene muchos amigos por la zona obviamente le van a avisar-

-Es por eso que iras tú- la chica abrió muchos los ojos

-Eso no era parte del plan, no voy a poner mi vida en riesgo- su seño se fruncio

-El no te haría daño y además seguramente Peter ya sepa algo sobre ti, será más fácil que te abra la puerta-

-Debería ser al contrario- Harry se levantó del escritorio y camino a su barra de licores para servirse un vaso de wisky

-Pero no lo será conozco bien a ese imbécil bastará con que le digas que es importante para que te abra- le dio un largo trago y sonrió

-Hay algo que quisiera pedirte cuando todo esto termine- Harry alzó una ceja

-¿Que ahora si quieres un premio?-

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que arriesgo mi vida en esto mínimo debería ser recompensada, estoy vendiendo le mi alma al diablo - la chica casi escupió las últimas palabras cosa que hizo sonreír al otro, quien retomó su puesto sentado frente a ella.

-Usualmente no soy así de caritativo pero dime que quieres- recargo su rostro en su mano

-Quiero llevarme a Harley conmigo- el otro sólo la miro con burla

-¿quieres enseñarle a bailar y prostituirse? Por que de ser así ya se te adelantaron y ¿para eso lo querés?

-lo que haga después con él no es de tu interés después de todo no creo que tú planees mantenerlo con vida -

-cierto, aún así será un poco decepcionante, no pude disfrutar de él como quería.- su retorcida sonrisa sólo se amplió

-Eres un enfermo- desvío la mirada

-Todos lo somos-

Peter se ocultaba entre las sábanas de la cama, desde que se despertó hacia un rato no había podido conciliar nuevamente el sueño, podía escuchar su corazón palpitando en sus orejas, nervioso.

Wade lo sostenía de la cintura ajeno a la mar de interrogantes en su cabeza, podía imaginar más de cien resultados diferentes a la noticia que tenía que darle a su Alfa, algunas lo mataban de felicidad pero las otras lo dejaban muy asustado, suspiro dándose valor así mismo cuando los labios calientes del rubio se pegaron a los suyos.

-Estas pensado ruidosamente de nuevo y no me dejas dormir- dice en broma

-Lo lamento intentaré dejar de gritar en mi cabeza por las mañanas- Peter se sentía con ganas de seguirle la corriente

-Despertaste de buen humor hoy cielo ¿Soñaste algo lindo? Espero haya sido conmigo- le giña un ojo coqueto lo cual hace a Peter sonreír.

-Me siento festivo, hoy es un día especial- enrreda sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y le besa los labios

-¿asi? ¿Celebramos algo?-acaricia la espalda contraria

-Si... pero te enterarás a su tiempo- Peter mordió su labio inferior levemente conteniendo una sonrisa -Por el momento será una sorpresa-

Wade fingió una mueca de decepción pero río sonoramente al escuchar al estómago de su Omega reclamando alimento, Peter sólo atinó a sonrojarse aún sonriente, sabiendo que ahora no sólo debía comer por si mismo.

-Es hora de desayunar cariño- El ojiazul se deshizo del abrazo y se levantó de la cama para estirarse, Peter lo miro desde la cama admirando su cuerpo desnudo

-Peter, será mejor que te alimente pronto creo que me miras como si fuera un trozo de pizza-

-Cariño tu estas mucho mejor que sólo un trozo de pizza- Peter finalmente se levantó y teniendo cuidado se estiró lentamente.

-Yo con gusto dejo las chimichangas por ti- Wade sonrió complacido y se dio la vuelta para sacar algo de ropa del armario para ambos.

Peter colocó una mano sobre su vientre casi imperceptiblemente hinchado y lo acarició con afecto mirando las musculada espalda de su pareja.

-¿Que se te antoja desayunar?-

-Quiero pastel de chocolate-

Bajen las antorchas y no me maten, se que tarde mil años en actualizar, pero es que no me terminaba de convencer lo que estaba escribiendo y lo borré como tres veces, y aún así no estoy segura del todo pero en fin...

Me gustaría aprovechar el momento para hacerles spam y dejarles por aquí mi nueva historia, esta será sensiblemente más profunda y larga con capitulos más largos que esta pero de actualización lenta por lo menos hasta que termine últimas oportunidades

QUERIDO TONY (stony)

https/my.w.tt/VXDc3Ya3QN


	21. pastel de chocolate

Aviso de fluff: no me hago responsable de diabetes y otras enfermedades relacionadas con algún subidon de glucosa

-¿Pastel de chocolate?- Wade tomo a Peter por la cintura sonriendo por el peculiar pedido y acarició levemente su espalda -¿lo pedimos a domicilio o quieres ensuciar la cocina conmigo?-

-¿sabes preparar pastel?- Peter se preocupó de repente ¿Que si quemaban el de apartamento? Sabía que no era precisamente el más bello ni estaba en el mejor vecindario pero seguía siendo su hogar, y quizá sería el hogar de su bebé por lo que causar un incendio no estaba dentro de sus planes.

-Vamos Pete, no hagas esa cara, viví sólo mucho tiempo, quizá no sea el mejor pero estoy seguro de que puedo preparar un buen pastel de chocolate para ambos- beso la nariz de Peter y lo soltó para terminar de vestirse, Peter suspiro y tomó algo de ropa para comenzar a vestirse también.

-Iré a preparar todo, será divertido- le giña un ojo antes de salir.

Apenas se queda solo en la habitación mira por la ventana y coloca una mano sobre su estómago ¿era él o el día lucia muy bonito?, el cielo aunque gris por la temporada de veía más despejado de lo que había estado hacía mucho tiempo y el viento se mecía con suavidad.

Su vida había cambiado tanto en esos meses...

Una vez vestido salió dirigiéndose a la cocina donde y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a su Alfa vistiendo un delantal de hello kitty algún día tendría que descubrir por que la obsesión de su pareja con aquel dibujo, por el momento se contento con casi lanzarse a sus brazos para besarle la barbilla.

-Me gusta tu delantal-

-¿A sí? Compraré uno igual para ti la semana próxima-

Peter sólo se dejó mimar un poco más antes de darle un vistazo a su alrededor notando que ya estaba casi todo listo, harina, huevos, azúcar, chocolate, mantequilla y leche.

-Falta la levadura cielo- dijo haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que recordaba necesitaba un pastel.

Peter se sintió melancólico un segundo pero procuró no tomarle importancia, la última vez que había hecho un pastel fue en el cumpleaños de su Padre hacia seis años, había sido un completo desastre. Su papá y él, acordaron silenciosamente que no lo intentarían de nuevo ya nunca más mientras compraban uno en la pastelería.

Apartando los recuerdos se concentró en buscar la levadura entre los cajones.

-Esta en cajón de más arriba creó haberla visto hace no mucho-

Peter se giró a mirarlo burlón con una ceja alzada -¿Para ti que es hace no mucho?-

Wade sólo sonrió como quien es atrapado en una travesura -¿Un año quizás?-

Wade se acerco hasta el y pegándose a su espalda estiró un brazo bajando la pequeña lata de levadura y bailándola frente a los ojos castaños del otro.

-Wade, no creo que esa cosa aún funcione-

-Podemos poner un poco más sólo para asegurarnos de que lo haga- dijo comenzando con la mezcla, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Ponerle mas no significa que funcionara mejor - comenzó a pasarle los ingredientes para que los agregara a la mezcla.

-Que dices, a mi siempre me funciona, si con una bala no los mato con dos seguro que sí- dice sonriendo por su "inteligente analogía", Peter sólo pudo torcer un poco la boca, sabía que Wade sólo mataba malos y asustaba gente pero aún así tendrían que hablar de eso más tarde por el bien del niño que venía.

-De nuevo piensas demasiado, se te quemará el cerebro si sigues así- el mayor le tendió un trozo de chocolate para traerlo a la realidad.

-Seguro es por que no he desayunado así que date prisa- dice fingiendo Aires de grandeza

-Como órdenes mi princesa malcriada- Wade sintió que murió y revivió de amor al ver la cara de indignación del Omega con sus mejillas sonrojada y los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo feo.

-¡No me llames así!, No soy una chica y no soy malcriado- volteo el rostro tomando la batidora y conectándola a la corriente de luz.

El Alfa se acercó a él y beso su boca "de patito" por el berrinche

-princeso entonces-

Wade sólo río por el golpe que con tanto amor le obsequió Peter después de eso.

-Vamos dejemos de jugar o desayunaremos durante la cena-

El mayor encendió el horno y sacó los moldes luego de que Peter hubiera terminado de engrasarlos, vertieron la mezcla y observaron con satisfacción como se llenaba de pequeñas burbujas la parte superior.

Lo metieron en el horno y se sentaron ambos frente a él a esperar... Lástima que no eran precisamente pacientes por lo que apenas quince minutos después ya estaban queriendo rodar en el piso.

Ambos se quedaron recostados en el piso y se miraron fijamente manteniendo el contacto visual por por lo menos 5 min, entrelazando sus dedos por inercia, Peter pensando en lo extraño y cómico de la situación y Wade admirando lo radiante que estaba aquella mañana el otro.

-Deberíamos levantarnos el piso está frío y no me quiero enfermar- dice Peter pero sin realmente intención de mover un músculo por lo que Wade lo jalo hasta el y lo hizo quedar acostado sobre su pecho, su corazón dio un golpe de satisfacción al ver las mejillas de Peter abultadas por estar contra su pecho, no resistiendo la tentación de hundir su dedo índice en una de ellas, Peter había ganado bastante peso desde que llegó con el y eso le gustaba, mirar su rostro ligeramente más redondo le producía mucha satisfacción personal al saber que lo estaba cuidando bien.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó realmente cuanto tiempo transcurrió mientras acurrucados hablaban vanalmente de esto y de aquello hasta que sonó la alarma que indicaba que el pastel estaba listo.

Se levantaron sin ganas de soltarse y tomando un trapo Wade sacó el pastel colocándolo sobre la mesa

-Viene mi parte favorita- dijo caminando hasta la despensa de dulces y sacando todo tipo de chispas y lunetas -¿no te alegras ahora de tener siempre dulces en la despensa?-

-Espero sigas tan alegre cuando termine gordo y feo-Peter sólo rodó los ojos y sacó de la nevera la crema batida y apenas su Alfa logro desmontar el pan del molde la comenzó a untar.

-Mas Peter para comerme- dijo subiendo las cejas coquetamente y haciendo que Peter casi se ahogara con una luneta por la risa

Pocos minutos después ambos contemplaban su creación completa y el menor miro el reloj sonriendo

-Wade ya son las 4pm- el otro sólo se encogió de hombros

-Pues esperemos que haya valido la pena- sin prisa se quitó su mandil de kitty todo cubierto de harina y chocolate para luego dejarlo sobre la barra del desayunador, Peter no pudo evitar pensar que incluso siendo un desastre Lucía genial y muy apuesto. Porque a sus ojos sólo Wade Wilson podía lucir sexy con el cabello lleno de dulce y la ropa sucia de mezcla.

Junto sus labios con los contrarios disfrutando del calor suave que le revolvía placenteramente el estomago algo que ni en sus mejores momentos llegó a sentir por nadie más.

Así debía sentirse el amor.

Tony subía con prisas al yet que los transportaría hasta la mansión de los mutantes, si bien no confiaba mucho en Wanda esta era la única pista contundente que tenían, los 5 abordaron la nave y tomaron sus puestos para comenzar el despegue.

-recuerdo haber leído muchas veces los archivos de ellos pero estoy casi seguro de que nunca leí ese nombre entre ellos- dijo Steve sentado a su lado sosteniendo una tableta desde la que releía los documentos

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo, a decir verdad creo que ni siquiera leí el archivo- el castaño se acomodó incómodo en el asiendo cuando despegaron, el resto del vuelo estuvieron en silencio, hasta aterrizar, en el sitio ya los estaba esperando un pequeño Comité de bienvenida, habían sido bastante amables cuando hablaron con ellos por teléfono aún si se habían mostrado renuentes a decirles algo sobre el tal Wade.

No pasó mucho antes de que ya se encontrarán sentados en lo que parecía un salón de juntas no tenían tiempo que perder cada minuto contaba para salvar a Peter de aquel hombre, y es que, nadie sabía que retorcida y cruel cosa estaba haciendo con su bebé en esos momentos.

-Supongo que no hace falta que volvamos a repetir lo dicho por teléfono- Comenzó Steve tratando de lucir Pacificador

-¡¿Quien mierda es Wade Wilson?!- terminó soltando Tony

Ambos tenían frente a ellos una taza de delicioso chocolate caliente y el pastel al centro, Wade tomo el cuchillo y cortó un trozo grande para Peter y otro para el mismo, una vez servidos la charla se desarrolló amena entre los típicos chistes ácidos de Wade y las risas de Peter.

Ambos terminaron de comer su postredesayunocomida como lo había bautizado Wade. Peter sintiendo nervios en el estómago decidió que era un buen momento, no sabía si tendrían un día así de lindo pronto además de que había pastel sobre la mesa preparado por ellos mismos sin que nada se quemará o estropeara lo que hacía a aquel día uno muy especial.

Wade al ver la mirada perdida del omega tomo su mano para traerlo a la realidad -Pete los chistes sólo son divertidos si los escuchas- dijo en broma

Peter bajo la mirada hasta sus manos unidas y afirmo su agarre sujetando ahora la mano contraria firmemente entre las suyas, aquel gesto despertó las alarmas en la cabeza del mercenario, pues aún si no lo había querido hacer notar antes, hacía un rato que Peter estaba extraño como dudando de decirle algo.

-Wade yo... Necesito decirte algo pero quiero que me prometas que mantendrás la calma, sobretodo...- comenzó hablando muy nervioso incluso temblando levemente Mientras en su mente suplicaba

Sobretodo se tan feliz como lo soy yo.

Wade lo miro sin saber si preocuparse o sentirse curioso, su Alfa estaba inquieto como si ya supiera de antemano lo que él aún esperaba por escuchar

El menor metió una mano en su bolsillo y de ella sacó la tablita de plástico con el resultado y la oculto del otro tras su espalda. Respiro profundamente dándose valor y agachó la mirada para evitar confrontar al otro.

-Wade yo... estoy embarazado-

Al mismo tiempo en que decia esto mostró lo que tan recelosamente tenía tras su espalda.

Peter dudo unos segundos y alzó la mirada. Su corazón se detuvo.

Ahí estaba Wade con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa más bella que le había visto hasta entonces y al verse reflejado en su mirada se dio cuenta que ambos compartían el mismo catarsis de emociones y de amor, ambos dejando recorrer una lágrima por sus mejillas.

Si, definitivamente así se sentía el amor y él lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Yo como siempre actualizado muy tarde xD

Vale hasta aquí el capítulo, es un poco diferente a lo que suelo escribir pero igual espero que lo disfruten mucho, sólo recuerden que después de la calma sigue la tormenta ;)

Comenten si les gusto, no se olviden de votar y nos vemos pronto!


	22. tormenta

Nota:

Voy a cambiar la portada si alguien quiere que escriba algo para ella o le gustaría ayudarme con la portada se lo agradecería infinitamente

Peter podía saborear levemente la sal de sus lágrimas entremezcladas en el beso lleno de emoción que compartían, Wade se había levantado de su lugar cortando la distancia entre ellos para poder acunarlo entre sus brazos, ambos sonreían en medio del beso sin poder evitarlo, su lazo se sentía vibrante y su marca se calentó un poco.

Ambos se sentían embriagados de las emociones del otro cuando después del beso juntaron sus frentes mirandose a los ojos.

Wade tomó la prueba y la miro con ilusión.

positivo, 9 semanas

Después de asimilar lo un poco mejor sonrió de lado, tenía mucho sentido, no se habían cuidado y ciertamente no es que tuvieran una vida sexual poco activa. Cuando el mes pasado el celo de Peter no llego, no pensaron en eso pues era común que fueran irregulares los primeros años.

-Te amo mucho Peter, a ambos-

-Nosotros te amamos mas-

La situación se estaba calentando más de la cuenta, las miradas filosas del par de padres atravesaban a los otros.

-Wade no haría nada de lo que lo acusan, el no es así- colosus se cruzaba de brazos sin dar su brazo a torcer, Wade era muchas cosas pero no haría daño a un chico inocente.

-¡No me importa lo que ustedes piensen de él, es un mercenario y secuestro a mi hijo!- Tony estaba perdiendo la cabeza

Ellie miro a su novia significativamente y le pasó discretamente el teléfono celular, ambas se habían quedado al margen de la situación mientras colosus intentaba calmar a los Vengadores y Russell... Bueno el sólo parecía querer ver el mundo arder defendiendo acaloradamente al mercenario bocón.

Yukio, se alejó del pleito y sigilosamente se encerró en uno de los closets de limpieza de la mansión mientras llevaba el teléfono directamente a su oreja, escuchando como daba el tono y sonaba un par de veces.

-Hola Wade- Saludo como de costumbre apenas respondieron

-Hola Yukio- saludo devuelta, su voz sonaba un poco extraña, sonaba feliz pero también algo rota.

No tenía mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento aquellos hombres se darían cuenta de su ausencia y sabrían que estaba puesto sobre aviso.

-Wade, dime por favor que no eres un violador y golpeador de omegas- de alguna manera sabía que un simple no sería suficiente para que ella y ellie entrarán a la discusión a su favor.

-¿Que?- la pregunta dejo al Alfa confundido del otro lado de la linea -Pues no, ni violo ni golpeó omegas ¿porque?-

-Wade aquí hay unos tipos que dicen que tienes secuestrado a su hijo- la línea se quedó en silencio algunos segundos

-¿Que tipos?- su cerebro comenzó a dar vueltas vertiginosamente, recordando al par de "difuntos" a los cual fue a buscar hacia un tiempo sin buenos resultados.

-¿No serán de casualidad un supersoldado y un multimillonario?-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Son los padres de mi Omega-

-¿Osea que si secuestraste a un chico?- la voz de la ninja sonaba confundida

-No, en lo absoluto, voy para allá y llevaré a Peter-

Yukio escucho el sonido de ataques, al parecer Cable ya había llegado.

-Quizá no deberías venir, esto se está poniendo violento, sólo dime por favor que no lo tienes contra su voluntad-

-¿Wade? ¿Amor, si iremos por helado?-

La voz de un Omega llegó hasta los oídos de la japonesa y la tranquilizo bastante, esa no era la voz de un chico secuestrado.

-Dame tres horas para estar allá, Yukio, no puedo puedo dejar a Pete solo él... está en cinta - dijo orgulloso presumiendo el motivo de su felicidad en el peor momento

-¡Felicidades!-La chica se sentía muy feliz pero denuevo se preocupó, eso no ayudaría al conflicto.

-Ven rápido para acá yo iré a cuidarlo a tu departamento-

Tras esas palabras, la chica tuvo que colgar para poder salir corriendo donde negasonic para avisarle e intentar escapar de la mansión.

Por su parte Wade miro a su lindo y muy feliz pareja, no quería alterarlo ni darle falsas expectativas que lo lastimaran después ¿Como se lo diría?

Caminó hasta donde lo esperaba y tomó sus manos, que poco había durado su tranquilidad.

-Peter, hay algo muy importante que debo hacer-

-¿Es del trabajo?- el Omega lo miro acusatoriamente -Dijiste que tú misión era hasta el lunes -

-No cielo pero es importante, una amiga vendrá a cuidarte, llegara en unas horas- Peter podía sentir el estrés y confusión del otro atravez del lazo y se preocupó.

-¿Que va mal?- el Alfa negó mientras preparaba su mochila y se debatía entre empacar sus armas y ponerse el traje, no tenía tiempo.

-En realidad, podría decirse que es una buena noticia - una vez terminada la maleta de kitty beso a Peter y a su vientre antes de salir del departamento, tenía que arreglar la situación, corroborar todo con sus propios ojos.

Dentro del departamento Peter se sintió amenazado de repente tenía un mal presentimiento, pero confiaría en Wade y esperaría a su amiga, caminó hasta la habitación de ambos y se ocultó entre las cobijas de la cama aún sin tender.

Pasada una hora, la puerta sonó y él se levantó de la cama y se puso los zapatos, no esperaba que llegara tan pronto y su instinto se alertó.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta donde parándose de puntillas miró atravez del visor, su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente ahí tras la puerta estaba Vanessa, tal y como se veía en el retrato que encontró hacia un tiempo.

¡¿Wade lo había encargado con ella?!

Caminó en círculos entrando en pánico, tardando más de lo normal en abrir la puerta, frente a él estaba una Omega preciosa con la mirada perdida y por alguna razón, también llena de culpa.

Vanessa dormitaba con Harley entre sus brazos, había sido muy difícil conseguir que el pequeño niño aceptará bajar la guardia frente a ella lo suficiente como para que se quedará dormido, acariciaba su cabello casi al borde de la inconsciencia cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose precipitadamente la interrumpió y la hizo levantarse rápidamente, intentando no despertar al niño.

Un hombre le mostró un celular en espera. Ambos salieron al pasillo y colocó el teléfono contra su oreja escuchando la voz demandante y exaltada de Harry al otro lado de la linea.

-Es el momento, preparate-

-Creí que sería hasta el lunes-

-mis fuentes me confirmaron que salió de improviso así que es mejor darnos prisa no sabemos cuándo haya otra oportunidad como esta tienes 5 min y mis hombres te estarán esperando yo intentaré apurar está mierda para estar en la mansión mañana por la mañana, Vanessa ... -Su voz sonó ronca y perversa repentinamente- Cuida de mi puta por mí- el hombre se alejó apenas colgó y a ella no le quedó más que suspirar y darse prisa, sólo quería que todo aquello terminara, con ese pensamiento en mente entró en la habitación y asegurándose de que el niño durmiera salió y subió en el auto de asalto que ya la esperaba en la salida.

La Omega miró por la ventana poco antes de que el auto de detuviera, el día se estaba llenando de nubes grises de tormenta como si el cielo estuviera molesto.

Estaban justo enfrente del departamento. La chica salió del auto, no estaba lista para conocer a quien la había desplazado del corazón del Alfa que solía amarla con tanta devoción.

Su corazón palpitaba cruelmente sabiendo que haría algo muy malo, al pararse frente a la puerta y tocar sintió que se traicionaba a si misma.

Había dejado a Wade con todo el dolor de su corazón con escusas baratas sólo para evitar hacerle daño cuando se enterara de su secreto pero ahora cuando la puerta se abrió supo que le haría uno mil veces peor pues al mirar al precioso chico frente a ella no dejo pasar por alto la bonita marca en su cuello, estaba claro que esa tarde le arrancaría el corazón.

Sonrió falsamente entrando al apartamento el chico parecía perdido cuando en un momento de debilidad lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla alejándose justo antes de que un escuadrón de Alfas entrara violentamente al sitio y lo redujera dejándolo inconsciente para poder llevárselo.

Miro al Omega ser metido en el coche y sintiendo su corazón estrujarse entró también, comenzó a planear su huida del país apenas puso un pie en la mansión Osborne, sólo esperaría a que Harry volviera para tomar a Harley e irse.

Viviría con la culpa por siempre.

Entró con el Alfa que cargaba al chiquillo como costal de papas, Harry había salido pero estaría ahí a la mañana siguiente.

Peter fue dejado en una de las habitaciones de la mansión y como si fuera un condenado a muerte todos incluyendo a Vanessa lo miraron con lastima antes de encerrarlo y marcharse.

Apenas media hora después los gritos por ayuda les rompieron el corazón a todos.

Wade intentaba esquivar los ataques de los Vengadores mientras el resto de sus amigos le ayudaban, tenía sólo 5 min que había llegado a la mansión de los mutantes cuando sin dejarle decir ni una palabra lo atacaron, de alguna manera le hacía gracia saber que sus suegros estaban intentando matarlo, ya habría hecho alguno de sus chistes sarcásticos pero sabía que apenas se enteraran de que había embarazado a su hijo de casi 17 años el sitio ardería y no precisamente debido a Russell por lo que no valía la pena echarle más leña al fuego.

-¡¿Donde esta mi hijo?!- Tony tenía rato que no estaba en sus cabales

-Hablemos como gente civilizada, yo no tengo secuestrado a Peter-

Propuso Wade aprovechando la mirada impactada de los Vengadores cuando le atravesaron el pecho y no parecía importarle mucho pudiendo ver atravez del gran hoyo.

-¡¿Que diablos eres?!- pregunto pepper con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Soy la pareja de Peter-se apresuró a continuar cuando vio las intenciones asesinas de sus suegros volver- y no lo golpeó ni lo tengo retenido contra su voluntad

Tony iba a comenzar de nuevo la pelea seguro de que mentía cuando una chica de pelo corto silbo fuerte para llamar la atención de todos, Lucía alarmada.

-¡Wade, Yukio llegó a tu apartamento y dice que Peter no está! ¡Alguien destrozo todo! ¡Uno de los vecinos vio a una mujer y varios hombres llevárselo inconsciente!-

El corazón de más de uno en la habitación se detuvo al escucharla.

Wade corrió empujando al capitán que lo sostenía de la chaqueta del traje y tomó el teléfono, aguantó la respiración escuchando, Peter no estaba, alguien se lo había llevado, se habían llevado a su Omega y a su bebé.

La cabeza del mercenario voló a mil revoluciones por segundo atando cabos intentando hacer una lista de todas las personas que querrían hacerle daño a él.

El nombre de Harry Osborne apareció como tumor en su mente, Wade se quiso golpear la cabeza contra la pared, ¿Como no lo vio antes? ¿Seria el mismo Harry que tanto perturbó la mente de su omega?

-Harry- dijo con odio entre dientes antes de volverse a donde los demás esperaban un movimiento, cualquier cosa.

En la mansión el pequeño Harley tallaba sus ojitos intentado alejar el sueño, la señorita Vanessa no estaba con él, miro el reloj de la pared, marcaba las 7:00, salió de la habitación descalzo como de costumbre y escondiendose entre los pilares hasta que llegó a donde pensaba estaría la Omega la oficina de Harry, no pudo evitar dar un respingó de sorpresa cuando escuchó un llamado aterrado del otro lado, no pertenecía a Vanessa ni a nadie de la mansión, Pego con curiosidad su oreja a la puerta después de cerciorase de que nadie lo estaba viendo el llanto sonaba como un murmullo agotado, Harley tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos e intentó girarlo. Estaba cerrada con llave.

Al parecer el sonido del pomo había asustado a quien fuera que se encontrará del otro lado e hizo que el niño se sintiera mal, el sabía lo que era estar encerrado ahí adentro, por lo que dándose valor así mismo Pego su frente a la madera.

-¿Ho-ola?- su voz sonaba temblorosa. -No te asustes sólo soy yo, el no está llega mañana-

Del otro lado de la puerta sólo se escuchaba silencio pero por lo menos el llanto había disminuido.

-Me llamo Harley- dijo más valiente

-Soy Peter-

Bueno pues hasta aquí el cap espero les guste, estaré actualizando está historia de manera diferente, apartir de ahora y hasta que acabe el fic (que ya falta poco) los días

martes/jueves y sábado

Comenten si les gustó y voten, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón que está historia ya casi tiene 30k lecturas, muchas gracias :')

Otro spam...

Starker

https/my.w.tt/Y2F7pQMb8N

Es puro lemon :v la escribí hace un tiempo para mi beffa


	23. relicario

Bucky miraba a la agente desactivar los sensores de seguridad del edificio en el que acababan de infiltrarse, hacia algunos días que shield había decidido que debía trabajar y jurar lealtad para ellos como modo de ir saldando de a poco la deuda que según ellos tenía para con la sociedad.

No se quejaba realmente, era como volver a estar en el ejército, sólo era obedecer ordenes, aún que el hecho de ser órdenes del lado de los buenos era suficiente para que Bucky aceptará el trató. Quizá lo único malo de todo aquello era tener que trabajar bajo la supervisión de Natasha, no porque fuera una mala agente o compañera, sino todo lo contrario, por que era tan buena que no podía siquiera alejar su mirada de ella, esa manera tan sensual de verse al trabajar debería ser ilegal, la beta lo confundía en más de un sentido, algunos lo hacían sonrojarse pero los otros lo distraían de su trabajo y eso no podía permitirselo.

Suspiro silenciosamente regresando su atención al montón de archivos que debían sustraer de aquel lugar, luego lidiaría con sus sentimientos, cuando estuvieran ambos seguros en la base de shield.

Si bien no era una empresa muy peligrosa su líder kuronochan si que lo era.

Wade intentaba razonar con mayor fuerza con el grupo de Vengadores pero ellos se habían puesto a la defensiva, Wade se frustraba, cada segundo perdido con esos sordos era segundos de inseguridad para su omega y su cachorro.

—¡Entiendan de una vez!¡Solo retrasan el encuentro de Peter!— Apesar de que Wade había estado intentando no golpear a ninguno con forme la desesperación lo llenaba, se atrevía cada vez más a soltar golpes a sus suegros.

Su pecho se sentía oprimido por la sensación de miedo que el lazo le traía de su pequeño Ángel, sentía su corazón consumirse, el habia prometido que lo cuidaría y lo había dejado solo. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

—¡Nosotros iremos por él, Nos dirás donde esta y tú te irás arrestado a una prisión donde no podrás volver a hacerle daño!— la voz de mando del capitán resonó con fuerza sin lograr amedrentar realmente a ninguno puesto que casi todos ahí eran Alfas o betas bien entrenadas par soportarlo.

Wade miro hacia donde Cable parecía perder la paciencia discutiendo con Pepper y le hizo una señal que al parecer del mayor, había tardado demasiado en llegar. Apenas unos segundos después toda la sala se llenó de un espeso humo con el cual Wade ayudado por colosus logro iniciar su escapé, los Vengadores intentaron y casi lograron evitarlo pero para cuando el humo descendió el ojiazul ya no estaba ahí lo que hizo que ambos padres gritaran de desesperación e ignorando a los otros pues sabían que no les dirían nada de a dónde fue, salieron de la mansión listos para peinar todo Estados Unidos y Canadá hasta encontrar al Mercenario.

Una vez en la nave el ambiente se sentía tenso, ninguno de sus radares podía detectar a Wade, la frustración se sentía correr por su sangre la cual no pudo evitar hervir al mirar a Wada sin hacer nada.

—Yo creo que debieron dejarlo hablar, tal vez el decía la verdad y sólo era el Alfa de Peter, no parecía mentir y creo que sabe donde esta.—

Eso fue todo lo que soltó al mirar las indignadas miradas dirigidas únicamente a su persona, sabía que eso no se lo tomaría en lo absoluto bien el matrimonio pero era necesario que alguien les devolviera los pies a la realidad, Peter tenía casi 17 años, lo que significaba que estaba a su completa discreción escoger pareja, Peter no era un chiquillo tan inocente y seguro tenía necesidades como todo Omega sano de su edad.

Visión la miraba con curiosidad pero sin reproche, cosa que alegró un poco la pelirroja, lástima que al súpersoldado y el millonario no parecían deacuerdo con su punto, matandola con la mirada., Wanda se hundió en el siento del jet mientras los demás buscaban cuidadosamente, ella sabía que en el interior de la pareja sabían que aquello era completamente una posibilidad.

Wade llegó hasta la taberna de su amigo, este al ver el rostro descompuesto y el aroma agresivo del Alfa supo que algo malo había pasado, en completo silencio ambos se dirigieron a la parte de las trastienda donde ambos rodeados por la preocupación prepararon dos maletas llenas de armas, cartuchos y explosivos.

No habían tardado mas de 10 min cuando dominó se les unió a petición de Wade.

Yukio los esperaba en el departamento del Alfa y el resto vigilaba y buscaba la Ubicación del depravado que se había llevado a Peter.

—¿Estas lista Dominó?—

—Solo si me dejarás ser la madrina— apesar de la situación Wade sonrió

—Me lo pensaré y haré casting, puedes participar—

—¿Harley?¿Sigues ahí?—

—Si, aquí estoy— Los omegas habían estado platicando por cerca de 2 horas, en las Peter fue consolado por alguien tan roto y asustado como él.

Harley analizaba lo contado por Peter, sus mejillas se encontraban húmedas por llorar por el, él sabía lo horrible que era perder a tu familia y se sentía mal por el chico, y por su bebé.

—Peter, no tengas miedo yo te sacaré de ahí— El pequeño sonaba asustado pero decidido

—No quiero que te arriesges Harley— los sollozos sonaba ya más amortiguados —Supongo que es mi destino morir aquí, y tú todavía eres un cachorro con una historia bonita por vivir, incluso si muero aquí, estaré bien sabes, me llevaré conmigo todos los bellos momentos que Wade me regaló y yo y nuestro bebé lo esperaremos ahí donde sea que nos lleve la muerte.— su voz se disminuía a cada segundo hasta quedar muda conforme lágrimas surcaban su bello rostro.

El llanto de Harley regreso tan silencioso como angustiante, debía haber algo que el pudiera hacer, incluso siendo un niño sabía que debía luchar por todo aquello que el consideraba bueno por más difícil que fuera. Se levantó de su sitio y recargando su frente contra la madera gruesa de la puerta le juro a Peter y su bebé dentro de su mente que el los ayudaría.

Lo juro para ellos y para si mismo, pues sentía que sería una manera de aliviar la culpa por no haber podido ayudar a su propia familia, de saber que ningún inocente bebé se volvería un angelito sin que intentara al menos evitarlo.

—Volveré luego Peter— susurró y salió corriendo de ahí sin dejar que el otro le dijiera nada.

Dentro de la habitación Peter se encontraba hecho un ovillo contra la puerta, ocultando su vientre aún plano con sus extremidades en un intento desesperado por proteger la vida que crecía en su interior, intentaba ser valiente pues no quería que su Alfa sufriera sintiendo su miedo atravez del lazo pues el si podía sentir el estrés del otro, cosa que lo atribuyo a la imprevista misión a la que salió tan repentinamente, el Estaba luchando contra su mente por no revivir las horribles imágenes que lo atormentaron tantas veces en esa habitación.

La vida no parecía estar en Buenos términos con él, entregándole la felicidad absoluta para luego sin remordimientos arrebatársela y colgarla donde no podía recuperarla.

Tras escuchar el reloj marcar las 8 cerró sus ojos para rememorar lo feliz que fue al lado de su Alfa, si se iría de ese mundo, se iría con una sonrisa, pues su felicidad era lo único que Harry ya no podría volverle a quitar.

Tomó de su cuello un pequeño relicario el cual Wade le había obsequiado al volver de una de sus misiónes como sorpresa, al abrirlo la imagen sonriente de ambos le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, no de miedo ni tristeza sino de amor.

—Te amaré por siempre incluso si no estoy aquí para demostrarlo, tienes que saber que siempre estarás en mi corazón, si la vida no nos quiere juntos en esta esperaré todas las que sean necesarias por ti mi cielo—

Su corazón se estrujó.

Pues hasta aquí el cap, un poco tarde pero aquí, espero que les guste mucho, este cap es más corto porqué no tuve tiempo para escribir algo más largo, lo siento :(


	24. hematomas

Ya cambié la portada 3

Harley se ocultaba detrás de una de las cortinas cerca de la estancia, podía sentir el golpeteo constante de su corazón martillandole detrás de las orejas, estaba realmente muy asustado, las mujeres que atendían la cocina no paraban de cuchichear en la estancia de la Mansión aprovechando que el amo no estaba, habían llegado justo en el momento en el que él buscaba entre los cajones de la ama de llaves las correspondientes a la puerta de la habitación del Alfa de la casa, por lo que tuvo que esconderse, era una fortuna que aquellas fueran solamente betas pues de otro modo ya habrían notado el fuerte olor a Omega asustado que invadía cada rincón de la habitación.

No tenían tiempo, había escuchado que Harry volvería a más tardar por la mañana y el reloj ya estaba por marcar las once, su estómago le dolía de los nervios, y las manos le sudaban, un fuerte tirón de alivio lo hizo suspirar cuando se escuchó un fuerte sonido en la escalera, por lo que las sirvientas tuvieron que ir a revisar. Casi voltea todos los cajones frustrado por no encontrar nada más interesante que un pequeño cutter , tomó el objeto y lo escondió entre sus ropas antes de salir rápidamente del lugar, estaba siendo demasiado osado.

Su cabeza trabajaba a marchas forzadas pensando en cómo abrir la puerta que lo separaba de Peter, las ideas se le acaban cuando entró en la habitación de guardia era su última oportunidad un lugar completamente prohibido bajo amenaza, si no estaban ahí no estaría en ningún lado, estaba tan concentrado en buscar que cuando sintió la presencia tras el ya era demasiado tarde, se giro rápidamente dejando su labor aún lado y no había logrado ver bien quien lo había descubierto cuando un fuerte dolor azotó su rostro producto de la bofetada que la cocinera principal le había dado.

-¡¿PERO QUE PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO NIÑO IDIOTA?!- la beta furiosa se arrojó contra el y una lluvia de golpes se impacto contra su cuerpo la mujer traía consigo uno de los cucharones de la cocina el cual no paraba de intentar estrellar en su rostro ya bañado en lágrimas.

-¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS?!¡¿QUE HACES AQUI?!-

Los gritos resonaron por toda la estancia e incluso más haya de las paredes, por lo que unos segundos después la señorita Vanessa quien fue alertada por una de las mucamas llegó corriendo hasta el lugar, con mucho y esfuerzo logro aventar el obeso cuerpo de la cocinera quien cayó por la fuerza del golpe y miró con furia a la Omega.

-Mas le vale que se large de aquí o yo misma me encargo de decirle a Harry lo que hiciste- la mujer lució aún más molesta al escuchar eso

-¡A el no le importa el destino de sus putas!- Contra todo pronóstico Vanessa se mantuvo tranquila todo momento mientras se dirigía al menor y lo ayudaba a incorporarse

-Se equivoca, a él le importa mucho, los Alfas son posesivos y no creo que le guste saber que daño su mercancía-

la mujer pareció sopesar las palabras dichas por la otra pues salió del lugar dando fuertes pisadas cargadas de molestia y malos deseos.

Harley se encontraba sentado sobre el lavabo de la habitación de la Omega mayor mientras está se dedicaba a curar el labio roto del menor, lo hacía rápido y con manos gentiles intentando no lastimar mas al niño de lo que ya estaba, tenía algunos arañazos por los brazos y lo que pintaba como un gran moratón en su mejilla, que parecía combinar bien con los golpes rojos del resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Me dirás qué fue lo que paso?- su voz no sonaba molesta sino más bien preocupada. Apenas terminó de desinfectar la herida soplo levemente para calmar el ardor del niño e incitarlo a hablar.

Los ojos del Omega menor se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía si era buena idea decir algo pues sabía que había sido ella quien había llevado al chico a ese horrible lugar para empezar, tomó entre sus manos la parte baja de su camiseta y la retorció nervioso entre sus manos el no era un traidor, aunque... Entre Vanessa y Peter ¿Donde residía su lealtad?

El niño agachó la cabeza mirando el piso lleno de culpa, a sus ojos Vanessa era mala, porque por su culpa le harían daño a Peter y su bebé. Por otro lado ella le había salvado la vida y cuidaba de él... También estaba lo que oía decir a las mucamas por los pasillos, que ella lo quería prostituir o algo así. (Aunque eso igual era mucho mejor que quedarse con Harry)

Harley no paraba de darle mil vueltas al asunto, en su cabeza le parecía haber estado en silencio durante horas aún si solo habían sido un par de minutos.

-Señorita... yo solo... solo- las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron un lento descenso por sus regordetas mejillas en silencio- quería ayudarlo

-¿A quien querías ayudar pequeño?- su voz era tenue como si estuviera hablándole en secreto al niño no le sorprendería que incluso las paredes escucharan por lo que al abrir sus labios para contestas sus palabras de volvieron también susurros.

-A Peter y su bebé- un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la habitación durante los largos minutos que tardó la castaña en terminarle la cura.

Vanessa miraba al pequeño dormitar en su cama, acarició sus rubios cabellos con afecto y lo cubrió con la colcha antes de salir asegurándose de colocar el seguro a la puerta cerrándola con llave desde afuera.

Caminó con su mirada perdida hasta llegar al gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero, esa noche la bonita vista no apaciguaba el maremoto de emociones en su interior.

Peter estaba esperando un bebé, el chico le daría un bebé a Wade.

Pensar en ello le amargo un poco el corazón, aquel chico le había dado todo aquello que ella nunca pudo al hombre que tanto amó y amará por el resto de su vida.

"Lo lamento mucho Vanessa pero tú Omega no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que puedas procrear"

Las palabras del médico sonaban dentro de su cabeza, todo lugar al que iba era la misma respuesta siempre, era una grieta tras otra en su corazón.

Abrió una de las ventanas cuidando de no hacer ruido, sentir el viento frío contra su cara era una manera de mantenerla en el aquí y ahora. Suspiro, ¿De verdad iba a quitarle a Wade la razón por la que se apartó de el en primer lugar?

Wade podría parecer a simple vista un maton sin compromisos, pero en realidad era un Alfa con fuertes deseos de tener su propia familia, un hogar cálido con un Omega con el cual vivir muy enamorado y tres o cuatro cachorros corriendo por ahí.

Parpadeo con fuerza para ahuyentar las lágrimas, ella nunca hubiera podido darle eso.

Cuando el reloj marcó dos de la mañana sacó de sus jeans su teléfono celular mirando en la pantalla el único número registrado en su celular, después del tercer timbrazo la su voz familiar le contestó.

Al terminar la llamada acarició con los dedos el nombre antes de volver a guardarlo y perderse entre los pasillos de la Mansión.

Tocó la puerta de madera sin recibir respuesta a cambio durante lo que le pareció ser un minuto completo por lo que sacando de su bolsa la llave de la puerta abrió y se adentró en la obscura habitación, escaneó el lugar antes de dar con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo tembloroso en el suelo, llegó hasta el y agachada a su altura acarició el rostro del chico ahí, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella esperaba encontrar odio por lo que le hizo pero sólo encontró decepción, la misma que ella sentía por si misma a decir verdad.

Ninguno dijo nada pues sería demasiado incómodo, cuando ella intento hacer que el se levantara del piso para sacarlo de aquella habitación el chico de ojos chocolate puso algo de resistencia demostrando que no confiaba en ella.

-Vamos, el no tarda en llegar- afirmo el agarre sobre el brazo del chico y lo hizo avanzar por los pasillos del lugar, ella realmente no tenía más plan que crear una distracción en lo que el llegaba, camino con el chico hasta el ático dándole una frazada para cubrirse en el frío lugar, lo miro una vez más antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Atranca la puerta en cuanto salga, el... el ya viene-

Paso el tiempo restante tratando de ocultar todo rastro de olor o mínima evidencia de que el Omega estuvo ahí alguna vez

Apenas veinte minutos después de terminar el sonido de un coche estacionandose en el lugar de siempre le hizo desear con toda su alma haber muerto aquella vez que le dispararon como por tercera vez desde que toda esa tragedia comenzó.

Los pasos sonaban fuerte contra la madera recién pulida, su respiración se cortó al sentir el aroma tan violento del Alfa frente a él.

-¿Donde está el?- el silencio de la chica hizo que las sospechas en su cabeza comenzarán y pasándola por alto subió las escaleras rápidamente atravesando lo que quedaba de casa hasta llegar a donde se suponía lo estaría esperando Peter.

Un gruñido tan profundo y amenazante atravesó el aire hasta la chica que sólo cerró los ojos esperando con paciencia lo peor.

A tan sólo cinco minutos de ahí se encontraba ya el equipo de rescate preparándose para saltar inmediatamente en el lugar Wade sentía la amenaza muy cerca, como respirandole sobre el cuello.

La advertencia de Vanessa había sido tomada con con toda la seriedad del mundo y estaban preparados, apenas unos segundos después ya miraban las puertas del infierno Osborne frente a ellos.

-Ya voy por ustedes cielo.-

Hola, de nuevo yo, espero que les guste como va avanzando esto, ya se acerca el final, voten y comenten si les gusto pues esto me da realmente muchas ganas para continuar ;3 nos vemos el jueves.

Spam porque si.

https/my.w.tt/Jm1PJwDHgO

Si les gusta BTS les invito a leer mi nueva historia (si, otra)

¿Se puede escapar de la realidad? la vida asusta demasiado y no cualquiera puede afrontar los retos que le pone en frente. Yoongi un estudiante de último año de preparatoria, de apariencia irresponsable y superficial tendrá que afrontar el desafío más grande de su vida. las fiestas, las peleas etc se ponen en hiatus pero ¿El amor puede esperar?

Una caja misteriosa repleta de cintas y dvds llega a casa de la familia Min, todas y cada una de ellas contiene una historia de lucha contra el mundo, por amor, por el futuro la esperanza y la Fe.

fluff y drama a montones como se que les gusta :3

(yoonmin/ namjin/ Vhope)


	25. pequeño Peter

Se que muchos se estarán preguntando "¿Que diablos porque no actualizaste el jueves o porque no subes el siguiente capítulo?"

La respuesta es simple: Estoy en ello pero la inspiración no llega a mi por eso mientras terminó el siguiente capítulo les regalo este especial, con todo mi corazón especialmente dedicado a todos aquellos que apenas público vienen a leer esta historia, con amor para ustedes.

Pequeño Peter mira tranquilo como la luz atraviesa las cortinas de estrellas que decoran los ventanales de su habitación, está despierto pero no siente ganas de llorar ni hacer berrinches que hagan que sus padres lleguen hasta él para llenarlo de besos, está tranquilo como pocas mañanas.

Tal vez sea porque sabe que aunque lloré e inunde la habitación con lágrimas ellos no irán a consolarlo.

Sus mejillas se abultan contra la almohada y sus ojitos bastante hinchados parpadean suavemente.

Tras algunos minutos más de mirar como las estrellas se iluminan con el sol termina por sentarse en su cuna y alcanzar su manta favorita, esa que le regaló su tía Pepper cuando cumplió dos años y lleva a todas partes casi religiosamente pues su tío Clint le dijo que espanta a los monstruos.

No es que pequeño Peter sea un cobarde, ¡Claro que no, el ya tiene 3 años y no es un bebé llorón!... Pero claro, eso no lo saben los monstruos, ellos no tienen como saber que es un niño grande y no pueden asustarlo, así que sólo por si las dudas su manta de pollito debe ir con el.

Se sujeta con fuerza del barandal y tal como aprendió desde hace meses, se deja caer de culo en el piso, despacito, para que no duela, luego llega hasta la puerta y antes de ponerse de puntitas y girar el pomo mira hacia su zapatero y presta atención a sus pies desnudos sobre la madera recién pulida. Él no sabe amarrar sus cordones y tropezar duele mucho así que no se los pone. Sale de la habitación y recorre con pasos pequeños los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala, sus padres no están ahí, la noche anterior tuvieron que salir a salvar el mundo así que regresaron tarde y seguramente dormirían mucho rato más.

Como siempre que salen a salvar al mundo.

La cocina estaba también sola, tan sola como él.

Trepó hasta la silla para lograr alcanzar la mesa, no había manzanas pero el plátano también sabía bien, era una fortuna que ya tenga 3 y pueda alimentarse solito.

Pequeño Peter se sentó a desayunar, balanceando las piernitas desde la silla.

Prendería la televisión pero jarvis no lo obedece, el control está sobre una repisa y aún no alcanza los botones. Igual, ya sabe que es lo que pasan, seguramente sean adultos hablando de sus padres, de como rescataron a muchos, seguramente aparecerán dando una entrevista revolviendo los cabellos de los niños que acaban de salvar.

Peter ... Odia a esos niños y decea con todo su corazón pedirles que dejen de tener accidentes porque el también quiere que sus padres le revuelvan el pelo.

Luego de terminar su fruta recarga su mejilla contra la madera de la mesa, su rostro mira hacia el pasillo esperando que sus padres salgan de ahí para darle los buenos dias y permanece así durante mucho tiempo.

Tanto que su la piel de su cachete le duele al igual que su corazón.

Alguien debería decirle a los demás que no deben llamar a sus padres en su cumpleaños, que no pueden quitárselos por lo menos hasta después del pastel, que cantar el feliz cumpleaños se siente triste cuando debes cantarlo sólo.

Porque si, Peter cumplió tres años y tuvo que apagar las velitas solo con jarvis y Pepper presente. Sus lágrimas silenciosas llenaron su trozo de tarta el cual no quiso ni probar porque seguramente con tantas lágrimas sabría a tristeza.

Se levantó de la mesa y se sentó frente al ventanal, todo lucia pequeño desde ahí, nunca había estado afuera pues su padre decía que era peligroso pero lo estaría pronto, ahora que era un niño grande podría salir fuera y jugar en el parque como los niños de la televisión.

"Eres un chico grande ahora Peter, así que ya puedes entender que tenemos que irnos a ayudar a los que nos necesitan y debes ser bueno y no llorar por ello pues regresaremos más tarde."

Cansado de esperar a que algo pasara tomó su mantita y salió del ala de la torre donde vivía con sus padres, caminó por toda el área de habitaciónes esperando encontrar a alguien levantado cosa que no sucedió, siguió derecho pasando por los laboratorios pues siempre le gustó mirar, algún día el también sería un científico o un héroe como alguno de sus papás.

Un héroe de esos que salvan muchas vidas.

Su padre le dijo que el sería un Omega, así que como su papi podría tener bebés.

Pequeño Peter había pensado mucho en eso pues el era más inteligente que los demás niños de su edad, más de lo que incluso sus padres pensaban y por eso decidió que cuando el tuviera un bebé llorón (no como él pues peter ya era grande) no lo dejaría solo en casa para salir a salvar el mundo pues ya sabía lo mucho que podía llegar a doler.

El más bien sería de esos héroes que llegan temprano para siempre dar el beso de las buenas noches y espantar a los monstruos, para que su bebé no tenga que ser un niño grande a los tres años. Y no tenga que esperar hasta las 6 de la tarde para recibir atención.

Pues si, esa fue la hora a la que su padre rubio se despertó ese día.

El sería un padre diferente para que ese niño que aún no existe no tenga que ver a sus padres marcharse cada día sin saber si por la noche de verdad van a volver.

Espero que les guste este súper pequeño especial, había estado pensado en lo dificil que habria sido para Peter ser hijo de dos héroes, espero que les haya gustado voten y comenten,mañan intentaré traer el nuevo capítulo byes. 3


	26. incipiente

Tony sentía su cuerpo pesar mil kilos luego de llegar a la vieja torre de los Vengadores donde ya los esperaban Natasha y Bucky, quienes por cierto ya habían sido avisados con anterioridad de la situación.

Steve quien parecía no tener ganas de hablar ni ver a nadie se dejó caer en el sofá y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, todo mostraba señales de fracaso.

-¿No lograron averiguar nada?- Nath tanteaba el terreno sabiendo lo delicado de la situación.

-No exactamente, más bien teníamos al culpable y lo dejamos escapar- Tony se tallaba la cara con ambas manos intentando contener su creciente frustración.

La agente los miro interrogantes y se sentó frente a ellos esperando a que se explicarán. Su rostro pasó por muchas etapas desde que comenzó el relato hasta que finalizó. Su rostro claramente molesto con el seño fruncido y mirada acusatoria.

-¿Y no pensaron en que quizá el tenía razón y ustedes sólo estaban retrasando todo?- los miro con obviedad, revisando cada una de las reacciones de los presentes en aquella sala no dejando pasar de lado la sonrisa de "te lo dije" que adornaba el rostro de la bruja pelirroja.

Natasha sujeto con fuerza el puente de su nariz no creyendo lo que oía sabía bien que ellos podían ser una extraña combinación de padres irresponsables y sobre protectores todo al mismo tiempo por ridículo que pueda llegar a sonar, amaban con locura a Peter pero muchas veces (la mayoría de hecho) lo desconocían completamente, Nathasha se levantó de su lugar e hizo que Bucky la imitara.

-Bueno pues, par de idiotas- los padres la miraron feo -levanten sus heroicos culos y vayamos de regreso a la Mansión, ustedes se callan y yo hablo, ellos seguro que también quieren que Peter este bien- ambos iban a replicar pero la rubia no se los permitió guiando a todo el Escuadrón de regreso a la nave de alguna manera la superpareja sabía que habían hecho todo mal.

Apenas llegar de nuevo a la Mansión se sorprendieron al saber que sólo una persona de los que sabían la situación se encontraban en esta.

Russell los miro con fastidio completamente dispuesto a quemarles el culo mientras defendía a Wade.

El sonido del reloj les resonaba en la cabeza, no podía decirse que tenían el mejor plan del mundo pero al fin y al cabo ellos no eran de planes complicados, sólo era entrar y recuperar a Peter, encontrar al culpable y patear todos los traseros que hicieran falta para lograrlo, Wade llevaba todo el rato en silencio Yukio lo miró de reojo fascinada con su expresión torturada, ella como beta apesar de amar muchísimo a ellie nunca llegaría a sentir el lazo tan grande que había entre un Alfa y su Omega, no era que lo envidiara en realidad, pues parecía que dolía, aún asi siempre le resultaba interesante.

Habían logrado entrar sin problemas (además del par de cuellos rotos por parte de los guardias cuando intentaron dar la alarma)

-Vanessa me llamó- la voz de Wade hizo que todos lo miraran -Fue ella quien se lo llevó-

Tras algunos segundos de silencio nadie pudo evitar mirarlo con pena, saber que alguien a quien amaste tanto fuera capaz de hacerle daño a tu mundo de esa manera no podía ser calificado de otra manera más que cruel.

-Ella me dijo que lo encerró en el ático, yo... -Wade sólo suspiro pesadamente no perdonaría a Vanessa pero tampoco quería hacerle daño- sólo tomemos a Peter y saquemoslo de aquí, Yukio ira con colosus por el, Dominó y yo iremos tras la cabeza de Harry, Cable... Tu solo anda a patear a alguien y no dejes que Dopinger la cage-

Tras dar las órdenes el equipo se separó recorriendo el lúgubre lugar, Wade y Dominó llegaron rápidamente frente a lo que parecía ser la puerta a un estudio el sonido de golpes los puso alerta, y de un golpe Wade forzó la entrada lo que vio fue como un golpe en la boca del estomago que no lo dejo actuar tan rápido como le hubiera gustado.

Harry arrojaba objetos por toda la sala mientras despotricaba contra la Omega que lo había ayudado y traicionado todo el mismo día.

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que simplemente se escapó?! ¡¿y esperas que te crea?!- Vanessa se quedó muda del miedo mientras Harry la tomó del cabello para estampar su bonito rostro contra la madera del escritorio, el sabor a sangre le inundó el paladar.

Cruzar la mirada con la fría de Harry le hizo ver la razón de las pesadillas de su Omega, aquellos ojos estaban tan carentes de vida y llenos de cosas malas que incluso el pensó que lo perseguiría por la noche.

Cuando su mirada cambió de objetivo sintió la sangre acumulándose en su cabeza pues en el piso Vanessa parecía no estar teniendo el mejor día de su vida, su boca estaba rota por el golpe.

Harry quien analizó la situación más rápido que nunca no dejo pasar ni un instante antes de poner un arma contra la cabeza de Vanessa, casi al mismo tiempo en el que Wade colocaba una sobre la suya y preparaba el gatillo, apartir de ahí los Alfas sabían que sería una guerra de voluntades la que decidiría quien moriría ahí.

El par de cañones estaban perfectamente listos para dar su impacto final pero ninguno se activó

Wade llenaba su pecho de molestia y odio hacía el tipo frente a él Dominó por su parte rezaba por que la suerte estuviera de su lado y tomando su propia pistola terminó con la incertidumbre disparando directo al pecho de Harry quien a su vez disparo a Vanessa.

Wade jamás volvería a pensar que la suerte no era un súper poder.

La bala de Harry no se había disparado.

La queja de dolor de Harry fue lo que trajo a todos a la realidad, Vanessa estalló en llanto y Wade sólo la miro de lejos, su Alfa quería abrazarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien pues su lobo aún recordaba el sentimiento y la esencia de ella pero su lado humano le repetía que ella había sido quien ayudo al otro a arrebatarle a Peter y eso lo mantenía firme en su lugar no la odiaba ni podría odiarla nunca por respeto a todo aquello que alguna vez sintió pero jamás olvidaría esa noche.

Miro a Harry en el piso retorciéndose en su propia sangre y sintiendo piedad remató con un disparo más en su cabeza.

Dejo que fuera dominó quien ayudara a la Omega y salió de ahí sintiendo que cargaba mil kilos sobre sus hombros.

Peter escuchó pasos acercandose a la puerta y al no reconocer el aroma de ninguno entró en pánico sólo sujetando su vientre incipiente con ambas manos, su cerebro dominado por su aterrado Omega estaba tomando el control y dejándolo más indefenso de lo que ya de por si estaba, sentía que no podía mover ni un músculo del terror cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a colosus y a Yukio, Peter los miró confundido pues parecían bien el tipo de gente con quien Wade se relacionaría.

-Vámonos Peter tenemos que sacarte de aquí - Yukio actuaba rápido sacando al Omega de su estupor, Colosus no estaba seguro de que hacer pues al estar el chico en cinta cualquier movimiento de su parte podría ser tomado a mal por el lobo del chico y hacerle daño a su bebé por lo que al final sólo los escoltó a pocos pasos de distancia mientras la asiática casi cargaba a Peter para lograr sacarlo de ahí.

Caminaban tan rápido como podían y es que Peter era difícil de transportar con su Omega tan a la defensiva y apenas escucharon el sonido de dos disparos el chico se alteró

-¡¿Donde está Wade?!- los otros no sabían que decirle, tanto como si había sido él quien recibía el balazo como si era quien disparaba era seguro que ninguna de las posibilidades le gustaría al chico.

-El ya viene hay que continuar y... - al pasar por una de las puertas pudieron distinguir el aroma de un Omega aterrado, su aroma a miedo era tan inquietante que no les costó suponer correctamente que se trataba de la esencia de un cachorro.

-¡¿Harley?!- Peter aún medio tambaleándose por la impresión luego de soltarse de Yukio logro llegar a la puerta de donde provenían algunos gemidos lastimeros.

-¿Peter?- la voz del niño se escuchó dudosa-¿Eres tu? ¡Estas afuera!, ¡vete Peter el seguramente ya volvió, corre!-

Dentro de la habitación Harley quien Se había despertado por el sonido de los disparos sentía su corazóncito bombear más fuerte de lo que su pecho podía soportar, no le interesaba como habia salido Peter de la habitación porque sólo deseaba que huyera de ahí y de todo el dolor que podían causarle, las lágrimas recorrieron sus blancas mejillas.

-Tienes que irte Peter-

Afuera el Alfa quien se hacia una idea de la situación le hizo una señal a Yukio y tan solo tomando el pica porte y jalando logró romper las bisagras de la puerta arrancándola así de la pared.

Peter había quedado muy sorprendido por ello pero poco le duró el estupor antes de lanzarse a tomar entre sus brazos al niño que estaba más confundido que nunca.

Lo miró y algo dentro de él se quebró Harley estaba todo lleno de moretones y arañazos. Peter supo entonces que probablemente le debía la vida y el se encargaría de regresarle la oportunidad de vivir que le había dado.

Luego de ese momento nadie dijo nada solo caminaron hasta la entrada de la Mansión donde Cable ya los estaba esperando.

El Omega embarazado busco con la mirada a su Alfa y apenas segundos después tuvo que voltear a ver el lugar donde un nuevo disparo se oyó.

Su corazón dio un fuerte brinco al ver a su pareja salir , sabía que era lo que acababa de hacer y si bien no se lo reprocharía nunca, si le había dolido saber que en la historia de su bebé habría una mancha de sangre.

Atrás de Wade venían caminando Vanessa y Dominó, la primera al ver a Harley abrazado a Peter no pudo evitar sentir celos, la manera en la que el niño lo abrazó más fuerte al verla se lo dijo todo, mirarlo a los ojos la lastimó. Harley no la escogería a ella, Harley al igual que Wade no eran suyos.

Antes de salir por la puerta escoltada por la Alfa morena se preguntó si alguna vez podría tener algo a lo que llamar suyo.

La Mansión se comenzó a vaciar y cuando Yukio se llevó a Harley quedó solamente la pareja, ninguno dijo nada pero cuando Wade caminó hasta Peter y abrió sus brazos para que se abrazara a él, el Omega no lo dudo ni un instante apretándose fuerte y enterrando el rostro en su cuello, él quería creer que todo eso estaba acabado pero un sentimiento en su interior casi como premonición le decía que aquello no había concluido.

Luego de que Wade hubiera revisado a Peter para asegurarse que no estuviera herido lo tomó en brazos y lo saco de ahí, afuera estaba un jet en el cual los xmen habían llegado pero ellos se dirigieron al taxi de Dopinger para que los llevará de regreso a casa.

Harry se encontraba en el piso de su lujosa vivienda con el cráneo destrozado pero vivo y consciente, una de las mucamas luego de que el equipo se fuera lo encontró y no dudo en discar el número de la persona a la que el señor Harry llamaría en esa emergencia.

Pues si, hasta aquí terminó el capítulo, aún faltan cosas por aclarar así que las espero en el próximo, espero que les guste, comenten y voten si les gusto y si no también xD.


	27. en casa

Acarició la mejilla de Peter mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que entraron en el auto, solo se permitió bajar un poco la guardia cuando Dopinger arrancó, atrás de ellos en otro automóvil iban Dominó y Cable vigilando que nada se interpusiera entre ellos y su hogar, su pequeña familia ya había pasado por mucho y nadie permitiría que esa noche terminara de otra forma que no fuera el Omega entre las cómodas mantas de su cama con su Alfa aún lado mimándolo para hacerlo olvidar el rato.

Wade quiso decir algo tonto para hacerlo reír pero su rostro oculto en su pecho le decían que el no estaba interesado en nada más que en la seguridad de sus brazos, podía sentir a sus lobos dándose consuelo mutuamente así que todo el camino fue silencioso.

Al llegar a casa la situación no cambio, Wade temió que su pequeño Omega hubiera entrado en alguna especie de shock, se sentía realmente mal por no haber podido cuidar correctamente de Peter, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Apenas sus amigos los despidieron en la puerta ambos se encaminaron a su habitación, Peter se dejó caer en la cama, el departamento era un completo desastre pero se ocuparían después de eso. Wade se desnudó y desnudó al menor quien no hizo ningún movimiento ademas de aferrarse al pecho del otro una vez estuvieron bajo las sábanas.

—¿Donde está Harley?— su voz se oía pequeña y algo temblorosa

—Con Yukio, lo traerán mañana, hoy sólo debes descansar— besó su frente y se permitió acariciar la piel desnuda y tibia de su vientre. —Tu y nuestro bebé, han pasado por mucho, necesitan que su Alfa los mime— Peter asintió convencido completamente de que eso era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida. —Lamento no haber estado ahí cielo...—

—No lo lamentes, no fuiste tú, sino él, sólo abrazame hasta que el recuerdo ya no duela — Wade lo estrecho aún más entre sus brazos —¿Esa misión urgente valió la pena?—

Wade no pudo evitar tensarse lo que no pasó desapercibido por el menor, su mirada de pronto asustada lo obligó a relajarse.

—Es algo que debemos hablar, pero lo haremos sólo hasta que estés mejor ¿si?, Por ahora no debes saber nada más que todo estará bien— beso nuevamente sus labios, disfrutando de la suave y caliente piel. —Aún hueles a miedo, eso no está bien Peter, conmigo nada te va a lastimar —

—Wade... Quiero irme, que nos vayamos lejos donde nadie nos pueda encontrar— Wade lo miró con la seriedad que aquella petición ameritaba, cuando sus ojos se encontraron supo que aún si se negaba terminaría haciendo lo que el Omega quisiera, el era el Alfa pero Peter tenía completamente las riendas.

—Hablaremos mañana de eso, lo prometo— tras decir aquello suspiro y se permitió envolver al otro en su aroma hasta que cayó dormido y aún si era temprano el mercenario lo siguió poco después aún con la cabeza revuelta por todas las emociones de aquel día.

Yukio y Ellie caminaban hacia el departamento del mercenario, la japonesa cargaba en brazos al pequeño Harley quien aún dormía, ellas no podrían culparlo con todas las emociones del día anterior, si por ellas fuera se hubieran quedado con el pequeño por lo menos hasta que fuera medio día pero el niño estuvo llorando en silencio gran parte de la noche preguntado por Peter y ellas no tenían corazón de piedra, sus ojitos llorosos y su boquita temblorosa les podían, habían tenido que despertar a Wade para avisar que llevarían al Omega cerca de las 8 am, al principio temieron por la tranquilidad de Peter pero este al saber que le llevarían a Harley no hizo más que pedirles que se dieran prisa.

Al llegar no tuvieron ni que tocar la puerta pues el Alfa ya se encontraba esperandolas afuera.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras rápidas antes de retirarse de ahí, pues debían estar de regreso en la Mansión antes de las doce.

Wade llevaba al niño ya medio despierto hasta donde su Omega se encontraba, al verse el niño corrió hasta el otro para ser atrapado entre sus brazos. La ternura de la escena probablemente hubiera hecho llorar a alguno ... Como a Wade por ejemplo, ambos Omegas habían desarrollado en tan poco tiempo un fuerte lazo que el ojiazul supuso, era cosa de omegas.

Luego de que ambos se calmaran y Harley terminara tomando una siesta muy necesitada abrazado a Peter la pareja se miró, era hora de hablar, el Alfa se metió con ellos bajo las mantas y acarició el vientre ahora cubierto con una camiceta ligera antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Tengo un nudo en el estómago, lo que voy a decirte es... complicado, no tengo toda la información pero lo comprobé con mis propios ojos... —

—Wade me estás preocupando, deja de darle vueltas al asunto o me enojare— Peter acariciaba la cabeza del niño preguntándose si de nuevo algo perturbaría su tranquilidad

Wade tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos antes de comenzar

—Pete me llamaron porque una pareja entró diciendo que tenía secuestrado a su hijo—

Peter automáticamente fruncio el entrecejo, el sabía que su pareja no haría nada así.

—Supongo que es normal que lo piensen porque después de todo si lo tengo conmigo— Peter abrió mucho sus ojos e iba a decir algo muy alarmado.

—¡¿Secuestraste a un niño?!— iba a continuar con los gritos pero la mano de Wade se lo impidió

—Y lo embarazé y lo marqué y está justo ahora sobre mi cama con cara de querer golpearme— la mirada de Peter se enfrió de pronto, sus ojos se cristalizaron ante el pensamiento de que su Alfa pudiera estar bromeando con sus sentimientos pero al ver la mirada llena de seguridad y su lazo de preocupación se congeló, ¿aquello era posible? Su pecho dolía.

—De-e que hablas — ambos podían sentir su lazo tensarse y como Wade mandaba tranquilidad atravez de este y lo abrazó más cercanamente para que se tranquilizara.

—Se que es difícil cielo, pero tus padres están vivos, más vivos que el cactus que tenemos de decoración en el baño—

Tony no podía terminar de aceptar todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, las palabras de aquel niño no salía de su cabeza, ver la manera tan apasionada en la que el beta defendía al tal deadpool mientras los amenzaba con llamas en las manos se quedó muy marcada en ellos, él les contó su historia y aún si de boca del chico el otro no parecía ser realmente malo la idea de que aquel tipo era malo no salía de sus cabezas, al final era más fácil aceptar para ellos que el mercenario era un secuestrador a que era la pareja de su querido hijo, el tipo ese además de delincuente era por lo menos 6 o 7 años mayor que Peter.

Tony miro la puerta de su habitación, y se levantó sin muchas ganas de seguir estando solo, pensaba en Steve su ausencia lo lastimaba, pues hacia días que se alejaban cada vez conforme Steve recordaba más y más, sentía que pronto todo aquello le exploraría en la cara.

Se levantó y salió rumbo a la estancia y se detuvo algunos segundos de más frente a la puerta del Rubio, quizá fuera cosas de sus lobos o del destino riéndose de el pero en ese mismo momento Steve abrió la puerta y quedaron frente a frente.

El ojiazul lo miró con seriedad y como si pudiera leer su mente abrió completamente la puerta.

—entra, tenemos que hablar, lo sabes ¿no?— Stark no pudo más que asentir y entrar en la habitación sencilla, se sentó en la cama con la vista hacia el piso, sabía que Steve sería directo y debía preparase mentalmente

—¿Que tanto me has escondido Tony? ¿Sabes? Incluso ahora puedo sentir tu culpa, no me mientas por que lo sabré apesar de no habernos enlazado con la mordida tu eres muy obvio— Tony suspiró,

—Es muy temprano para comenzar con los problemas—

—con nosotros los problemas son 24 horas— El Omega sonrió melancólico antes de unir la mirada con su Alfa

—¿Que tanto recuerdas?—

—lo suficiente como para que sienta que debo disculparme por mucho— su rostro estaba lleno de dolor y el castaño golpeó aún lado en la cama para que el otro tomara asiento junto a él, aquello era algo de lo que debían lidiar juntos.

—No fue tu culpa... no todo al menos... ¿Recuerdas esa noche? Apesar de que yo no sufrí ningún shock sólo recuerdo gritos y mucho dolor— Steve se sentó guardando una distancia que hería a ambos.

—Nos gritamos de todo y no llegamos a nada, tu querías firmar y yo no quería perder mi libertad— Steve sintió su pecho arder sabía que su siempre fuerte Tony lloraría en cualquier momento.

—En momentos como ese me hubiera gustado poder saber lo que sentias—

—Nunca me permitiste morderte, decías que no permitirías nunca que un Alfa se te impusiera—

—Temia perder mi individualidad, pero perdí a mi familia— una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla

Steve tomó la mano del Omega para que lo sintiera cerca.

—Traeremos a Peter de vuelta no todo se acabó—

—¿Tu volverás?—

Soló espero que no me maten se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero ya estoy de vuelta aún si mi creatividad sigue perdida entre exámenes :'v

Espero que les guste voten y comenten las amo 3


	28. amor

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo mientras el hueco en el pecho de ambos se hacía más y más grande conforme los segundos pasaban.

-¿Tu quieres que vuelva? A pesar de todo ... ¿me dejarías volver?- Steve no miraba a Tony su mirada sólo estaba clavada en la blanca pared del frente, su pecho se contraía dolorosamente mientras finalmente una lágrima escapaba del alma del Omega, ese Omega al que amaba tanto y al que alguna vez prometió borrar la tristeza en su existencia.

Claramente había fallado y aún así... Este lo quería devuelta.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el rubio no pudo pasar por alto las mejillas húmedas de Tony, su corazón se desbocó y su Alfa estaba desesperado por borrar todo el dolor de sus facciones, Tony no respondía pero no hacía falta, todo él gritaba la respuesta, Steve deslizó una mano a través de la cama en la obscuridad buscando tomar la de Tony, buscando su tacto para calmar las llagas del corazón contrario.

Steve acarició su piel caliente y la envolvió entre sus manos, con sus dedos fríos acariciándo el dorso y la palma como si adorara cada línea en ella.

-Lamento tanto haberte dejado aquella vez Tony, ... No valió la pena tantas discusiones, sólo causaron dolor -

-No podía pedirte que abandonarás tus ideales... lamento haber dejado que te fueras -Tony agachó levemente la mirada mientras sentía como Steve se deslizaba hasta él para con duda atraparlo entre sus brazos

-fuiste a buscarme... Yo debía protegerte y tu me salvaste a mí, lamento haberte fallado como Alfa

el castaño hundió su rostro contra el pecho del Alfa respirando con necesidad el aroma amado, su cercanía le quemaba, su piel hormigueaba y se sensibilizaba apenas entrar en contacto, Steve le había hecho tanta falta, extraño hasta lo imposible la manera en la que sus cuerpos se amoldaban para darse calor y seguridad.

-Fui a salvarme a mí mismo, incluso si dije lo contrario, no podía dejarte ir, sería como si me arrancarán un pulmón, verte ser casi un zombie fue incluso más devastador que la cueva en afganistan.

-siento eso también, me confié demasiado, supongo que después de tantos años juntos me faltaba quien siempre cubría mi espalda.

El pecho de Tony se hinchó un poco de orgullo, siempre supo que Steve era el tipo perfecto de Alfa para él, varias veces llegó a pensar que los destinados de hecho existían.

Steve no lo controlaba, siempre era el primero en ceder en una discusión, y lo miraba como su igual, lo amaba tanto.

Tony se estiró recargando su frente en el rostro del Rubio y restregandola suavemente contra la piel de su mejilla, la ligera barba le cosquilleo la piel.

Steve hizo un amago de sonrisa antes de acercase titubeante a los labios ajenos y Tony concretó el movimiento, los labios se presionaron uno contra el otro disfrutando de la sensación, las manos de Steve fueron directo a acariciar los costados del otro mientras ambos se dejaban caer en la cama lentamente, sin prisas sólo procurando llenar de amor cada caricia entre ellos, Steve recorrió su camino favorito de la vida ese que iba de los labios de Tony a su cuello y dejo algunos besos y succiones por todo el lugar, las manos de Tony se movían inquietas buscando la manera de desvestir a su Alfa, apenas cuando y con ayuda del Rubio logró deshacerse de ella acarició con las yemas los trabajados músculos del abdomen para luego bajar hasta los pantalones y tirar de ellos hacia abajo, Steve siempre era el primero en quedar desnudo en manos de su impaciente amor pero nunca le molestaba, Tony siempre lo quería todo y Steve era su todo.

El de ojos azules por su parte recorría la espalda desnuda del otro por debajo de la camisa, sabía que su Omega tenía prisa por verlo y sentirlo desnudo contra su piel pero el prefería disfrutar completamente del tacto de la piel canela bajo sus manos por lo que se tomó su tiempo para ir desabotonando botón por botón y aprovechar para ir dejando un par de besos ahí donde la piel se descubría tan apetecible para el.

Para cuando el pecho y vientre de Tony estuvieron al aire Steve no portaba prenda alguna sobre su cuerpo y el Omega lo alentaba a terminar de desnudarlo con la mirada más apremiantemente caliente de todas, no hacía falta recordar que prácticamente ambos habían estado en abstinencia durante más tiempo del que podían admitir, tenerse por fin se sentía como la mejor medicina para la peor enfermedad.

Steve podía sentir a Tony removerse excitado bajo el, removiéndose incómodamente y maldiciendo por lo bajo que terminara de desvestir lo de una vez pues si no lo haría el mismo, Steve le sonrió insinuante mientras bajaba de un tirón el pantalón de Tony hasta dejarlo caer al piso su propio miembro dio un doloroso tirón al ver la excitación entre las piernas del castaño, pasó una mano sobre el bulto atrapado en la ropa interior negra del Omega y presionó solo lo justo para hacerlo gemir alto.

Tony quizó lloriquear y golpear a Steve por estar jugando. El ahí caliente y listo y el imbécil haciendolo esperar, un largo jadeo se escapó de su boca cuando el otro le dió libertad a su atormentado pene y con una lentitud tortuosa se lo llevó a la boca.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos, Tony siempre era escandaloso y amaba serlo incluso más de lo que Steve lo hacía. El vaivén entre la boca y la boca más parecía una danza, Tony quien tenía al otro del cabello tiró de el hacia arriba para hacer que lo mirara, su boca rogaba por un beso y el Alfa no se lo negó le comió la boca hasta no dejar nada, Tony había aprovechado lo ocupado del otro logró girarse para quedar arriba, Steve suspiro con una sonrisa divertida al ver que sin más preámbulos el mismo Moreno se empalaba en un solo movimiento y sin dejar tiempo en medio comenzaba a mecerce sobre el cuerpo perfecto del Rubio, Steve lo disfrutaba al máximo, el olor, el tacto, la mirada del otro sobre él mientras le permitía montarlo a su gusto, marcando un ritmo dominante y exigente.

Ambos cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronía en un vals que conocían bien pero jamás terminaban de decear y disfrutar, hasta que Tony se cansó fue cuando permitió al otro tomar el mando volteándolo y subiendo sus piernas sobre sus caderas para arremeter contra su tracero, el sonido de sus nalgas chocando contra la pelvis del más alto era morbosamente delicioso, todo conformaba la sinfonía del amor, junto a gemidos agudos provocados por rozes llenos de calor y el constante golpeteo contra la próstata del Omega quien no mucho después se vino entre ambos vientres al sentir el nudo comenzar a hincharse.

Algunas estocadas más quedaron unidos, pegajosos y jadeantes pero más que felices, nadie tenía que enterarse de que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de esperar a separarse y limpiarse antes de dormir arruyados por el suport post orgasmo.

Hola, ya se que esta cortito y eso pero estoy al cuello de tarea ;-; cuando sea capaz de traducirles al chino algún que otro fic me lo agradecerán :'v los amo bais


	29. hogar

Peter aún sentía como si todo fuera una cruel obra de teatro dramática en la que el guionista no encontraba sino placer en su sufrimiento, en su dolor y confusión.

Justo cuando pensaba que tendría un respiro la vida se rió en su cara.

Harley quien ya no dormía se aferraba al incipiente vientre del Omega mayor preocupado por la expresión tan perdida de su rostro.

Harley había despertado hacia veinte minutos y el otro no hablaba con el, sólo miraba a la nada, había intentado ser el quien comenzará con la conversación pero el otro sólo le respondia con monosílabos.

El niño miraba a la puerta esperando con ansia a que el Alfa volviera e hiciera que el mayor se sintiera mejor, ¿eso era lo que los Alfas hacían con sus Omegas cuando los amaban y estos se sentían mal no? Les besaban la frente o les llenaban la boca de palabras bonitas.

El lo había visto muchas veces en televisión cuando era niño incluso si nunca lo presenció, Peter le había dicho tambien que eso era real.

Que no todos los Alfas eran iguales ... A Harley le seguían provocado ansiedad de todos modos.

Wade llegó algunos minutos después pues habia ido a comprar el ingredientes para el desayuno, la actitud de Peter lo estaba preocupando demasiado pero sabía que su Omega necesitaba tiempo para procesar la información reciente, por lo que se acerco a la cama y le tendió los brazos a Harley, el chico lo miraba inseguro pues los Alfas le asustaban mucho, incluso si era el Alfa de Peter no se podía borrar todo el dolor y traumas que acarreaba.

Wade entendía eso por lo que permitía que su aroma fluyera trasmitiendo tranquilidad todo el tiempo.

Dios sabía que todo lo que el par de omegas necesitaba era eso, tranquilidad y un Alfa que los cuidara mientras estuvieran frágiles, hasta que sanaran.

Luego de algunos segundos más, Harley terminó por ceder y permitió que Wade lo llevará en brazos hasta la cocina donde lo dejo sobre el mueble.

—¿Peter estará bien?— sus ojos lucían tristones

—No te preocupes, la arañita estará bien sólo necesita un tiempo para procesarlo, mientras tanto tu y yo lo cuidaremos muy bien ¿vale?—

El Omega sólo atinó a asentir no muy convencido.

—¿no puedes besarlo para que sane?—

El Alfa lo miró enternecido, el Omega le caía muy bien.

—Lamentablemente hay heridas que tardan más de un beso en sanar, necesitan tiempo. Mientras esperamos hay que preparar el desayuno, ¿que tal unos hot cakes?— el niño curvo una sonrisa desde la palabra : desayuno.

Ambos entre risas y harina esparcida por la cocina terminaron de preparar todo, Harley miraba el plato con devoción emocionado de haber podido ayudar a preparar algo delicioso.

—Dame 5— el niño ya más entrado en confianza hizo lo que el Alfa le pedía, aún no confiaba mucho en el pero era divertido.

Harley llevó la mermelada y los cubiertos mientras Wade cargaba todo lo demas. Tendrían un picnic sobre la cama.

¿Migajas en la colcha? ¡que importa!

Peter quien no se había apenas movido de su lugar giro su rostro cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, la sonrisa enorme de su Alfa y el pequeño Omega era tan contagiosas que hizo a los músculos de su cara estirarse.

Wade dejo los platos con la comida entre las piernas de Peter y las tazas con café (o leche para el niño) sobre la mesita de noche.

Harley se subió y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Peter restregando su carita contra su vientre mimoso como lo que era.

Un cachorro.

El mayor de los omegas respiró profundo notando por primera vez que su casa olía a una curiosa combinación de su Alfa, un cachorro y el mismo.

Yo podría vivir solo de esto. Sólo de lo bien que huele el aire a mi alrededor.

Huele a hogar, a manada.

El desayuno se desarrolló en un silencio menos incómodo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y brillantes de Harley encantando a los mayores.

Para cuando los tres terminaron y limpiaron un poco el desorden Peter estaba listo, seguro de tener las emociones en su lugar caminó hasta la cocina donde Wade lavaba los trastos y Harley los secaba.

—Wade ... Quiero que nos vayamos—

Su voz había sonado más débil de lo que pretendía pero la seguridad estaba ahí sin lugar a dudas. Wade se giró y lo miró con reservas, el sinceramente pensaba que con lo de sus padres, Peter ya no querría irse de la ciudad.

—Wade... lejos, ¡Vámonos a Canadá!—

Wade sonrió de lado, Canadá era un gran lugar para criar niños y mirando a su Omega acariciar cariñosamente los cabellos de Harley podía darse cuenta de que tenían que criar a más de uno, seguro que al niño rubio también le encantaría Canadá.

—Pero Pete, ¿Que pasará con tus...—

—Ire a hacer nuestras maletas—

Wade fue interrumpido por un rápido beso lleno de urgencia antes que que el castaño menor prácticamente desapareciera de su vista.

Wade no pudo evitar encontrarse así mismo ansioso por la actitud de su pareja, el habría apostado una mano a que apenas supiera de sus padres saldría a buscarlos.

No había sido así.

Peter se comportaba esquivo, como si no quisiera saber nada de ellos como si quisiera pensar que seguían muertos. Aquello claramente no era una buena señal.

Terminó de lavar los trastes y cargó en brazos a Harley hasta el sofá de la sala frente al televisor que de milagro aún funcionaba.

—Harley, escucha pequeño, necesito que te quedes aquí, voy a hablar con Peter, te prenderé la tele, si tardamos mucho y tienes hambre pide una pizza ellos ya saben donde vivo— le da un teléfono antes de mirar con aprensión la puerta donde ya se podía escuchar el sonido de cosas moviéndose y cajones abriendo y cerrando.

—¿Se irán a Canadá?— la voz temblorosa del niño hizo que su corazón de pollo se estrujarse por lo que se hincó frente a él y tomó su barbilla alzando su rostro para que lo mirara

—Nos iremos a Canadá, los cuatro, tu, Peter ,yo y el bebé — revolvió sus cabellos mientras el niño lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

Wade se levantó y alzándo el pulgar en dirección a Harley para luego caminar a la habitación.

Entró sin tocar la puerta, cerrándola de tras de sí para mirar a Peter literalmente luchando contra las maletas a reventar se cosas.

Llegó por la espalda y lo estrujó suave entre sus brazos para luego dejar varios besos sobre su marca y acariciar su vientre, Peter casi que ronroneo de gusto.

—Wade, no me distraigas, tengo que empacar nuestras cosas—

Wade se sentó sobre la cama y golpeó suave su rodilla para indicarle a Peter que se sentara sobre ella, El Omega lo hizo con desgano, sabiendo que su Pareja no lo dejaría simplemente escapar a Canadá sin darle una razón válida.

—¿Que sucede cariño? Y no intentes mentirme porque lo sabré—Le advirtió señalando la marca en su cuello, ¡diablos!, ¡que útil era!

Peter oculto su rostro en el cuello de su Alfa respirando el perfume amado antes de hablar

—Solo estoy asustado Wade, asustado porque me miren y se sientan... tan decepcionados de mi, por todo lo que he hecho mal...—

—Pete si lo dices por mi... ¡auch!—

El Omega le dio un golpe en la nuca parando su discurso y con el rostro indignado.

—No digas tonterias, nunca me arrepentiría de esto, de ti de mi de nuestro bebé—

—Y Harley—

—Eso, y Harley, de nuestra familia—

Asintió seguro de que esa parte de su vida era sagrada. —Estoy asustado de que me miren y vean que fui tan débil que deje que Harry me rompiera sin intentar siquiera huir durante mucho tiempo, que me vean y no se sientan orgullosos del hijo al que criaron—

Finalizó señalando algunas de las cicatrices por su rostro, sus brazos y su cuello.

—mi amor estoy seguro que con el simple hecho de que vuelvas a estar en sus brazos, es suficiente para ellos, no les importaran tus marcas de guerra—

—No me siento listo— se apretujó contra el amplio pecho que lo protegía.

—Podemos esperar a que te sientas listo, ahora que estás más tranquilo ¿aun quieres irte a canada?—

—Aun quiero que nos vayamos a Canadá—

Ambos sonrieron. Canadá sonaba como un lugar perfecto para criar a su familia.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que de habían mudado un lugar en Canadá cerca de la frontera con USA

Y aún tenían por lo menos una decena de cajas por vaciar, habían tirado muchos de los cachivaches de Wade para que no fuera tan difícil la mudanza, Peter jamás lo reconocería pero casi suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Wade dejar las cosas de Vanessa, no le guardaba rencor pero le gustaba saber que Wade era sólo suyo.

Harley le ayudaba a terminar de doblar la ropa y guardarla en los cajones, habían comprado ropa para el niño y cuando el Alfa le había comenzado su intención de adoptarlo, pensó que su corazón se inflaba listo para reventar.

—Peter, ¿donde guardo esto?—

—Lo vamos a meter en el armario del pasillo aquí está que revienta—

Harley asintió dándole la razón y acarició el vientre de Peter, sentir el calor del refugio que resguardaba al bebé en su interior le daba algo de nostalgia pues no podia evitar pensar en su pequeña hermana.

Peter beso su frente adivinado sus pensamientos, el niño aún no le contaba sobre todos sus demonios pero bastaba ver su expresión triste para averiguar qué eran muchos.

—Cuando Wade vuelva lo haremos ir a comprarnos Helado—

—¿De verdad piensa trabajar para el gobierno?— Peter suspiro

—Yo no quería... oh Harley es casi lo mismo que hacía antes, sólo que ahora es legal— giro los ojos lo que el quería era que dejara de exponerse pero este insistía en que no podría estar lejos de los problemas por tanto tiempo.

Mientras ellos platicaban, Wade entró en la habitación y se recargo sonriendo en la pared.

—¿Y?— dijo Peter acercandose a besarlo

El Alfa suspiro

—Yo prefería encerio trabajar por mi cuenta, talvez no logré estar lejos de la cantina de todos modos— Peter giró los ojos— Pasando a otros temas conseguí el número—

Peter palideció un poco de los nervios.

Unas horas después Peter de paseaba ansiosamente por el pasillo con su teléfono en la mano, el número guardado recelosamente en la agenda parecía burlarse de el.

Wade y Harley lo miraban mientras comían palomitas en el sofá como si fuera una película.

Luego de respirar profundo como por doceava vez, marcó.

El teléfono del otro lado timbró tres veces antes de que una voz dolorosamente familiar respondiera del otro lado.

—¿Hola?—

—¿Papá?—

Ahora si me tarde ;-; gracias por la paciencia y todos los comentarios bonitos que siempre dejan, enserio los aprecio mucho, voten y comenten si les gusto, esto ya está casi por acabar y me siento ansiosa por cagarla ahora xD

Bueno en fin, los amo 3 nos vemos pronto.


	30. al teléfono

El corazón de Tony golpeaba con fuerza obligándolo a sentarse por la impresión, Tony se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de adivinar si estaba teniendo un ataque cardíaco.

Las manos le sudaban amenazadolo con dejar caer el aparato al suelo.

—¡¿P-Peter?!, ¡¿Hijo?!...¡¿Dios Peter donde estás?!¡¿Como estas?!—

Steve quien estaba cerca llegó corriendo al escuchar a su pareja gritar el nombre se su hijo, sus ojos desesperados se encontraron mientras Tony ponía a Peter en alta voz y entrelazaron sus dedos apretandolos fuerte en busca de soporte.

Conteniéndose mutuamente.

Del otro lado de la linea no era muy diferente, Wade se había acercado a Peter con Harley en brazos apenas su lazo le indicó que el Omega lo necesitaba ahí cerca.

Wade bajo al niño para poder acunar a su pareja contra su pecho mientras el niño hacia lo mismo rodeando la cintura de Peter con sus bracitos.

—estoy bien papá, yo... estoy bien, soy feliz, el más feliz de todo por saber que ustedes están vivos. Yo... muchas cosas pasaron mientras no estaban aquí—

Ni Tony, Steve o Peter se dieron cuenta del momento en el que comenzaron a llorar hasta que las lágrimas ya no les dejaron ver. Tibias lágrimas recorrian los rostros de la familia Rogers-Stark, humedeciendo sus mejillas.

Tony se movió para ocultarse en el pecho de Steve escuchando el llanto de su pequeño.

—Peter... ¿Donde estas hijo? Iremos por ti ahora mismo, Te traeremos a casa y nada malo pasará, estaremos sólo los tres juntos— Steve hablo por primera vez y Peter sonrió triste al notar como la voz de su padre casi temblorosa.

—Yo, no estoy listo para verlos... estoy bien, pero no estoy seguro de poder verlos a los ojos justo ahora. Yo, no creo que vuelva con ustedes ... Lo siento—

Tras escuchar sus palabras, todas las alarmas en el cerebro de ambos Vengadores se activaron rápidamente y en silencio Tony pidió a jarvis que consiguiera la ubicación exacta de Peter.

¡¿A que se refería conque no volvería con ellos?! Sus lobos aullaron de dolor.

—¡¿Estas con ese tipo?¿te hizo daño?!lo voy a matar!!—

Wade fingió tragar saliva ruidosamente y Harley lo pellizcó por estar bromeando. Peter de había tensado rápidamente, antes de contestar alarmado y con urgencia, sabiendo de antemano lo que probablemente sus padres estaban pensando, Wade le había contado todo el incidente en la mansión X.

—¡No claro que no! ¡Y no es "ese tipo" es mi Alfa y el padre de mi bebé!, El no nos haría daño el, nos cuida y nos ama—

El otro lado de la línea se quedó en un mortal silencio que hizo a Peter cuestionarse que tan buena idea había sido que les soltara una bomba como esa por teléfono, casi que podía ver a sus padres tronarse los huesos de las manos imaginándose que de trataba del cuello de su pareja.

—¿Papá?— Tony se mantuvo en silencio, totalmente en shock, sin poder procesar la información, ¿aquel Alfa irresponsable y estúpido era la pareja de su bebé?

...¡¿Peter estaba embarazado?!

—Peter... vamos para allá, no te atrevas a colgar — fue todo lo que su padre rubio dijo antes de que ambos Vengadores corrieran hasta la nave atravesando todo el hangar en pocos segundos y pusieran el piloto automático rumbo a los suburbios de una ciudad no muy grande en Canadá, Jarvis había encontrado la dirección tan rápido que seguramente no había ningún tipo de protección.

Peter se giró a mirar a Wade con terror Mientras este y Harley intercambiaban miradas de preocupación, Harley se soltó y corrió a la pequeña mochila donde estaba el teléfono que Yukio le había dado y se fue a la habitación.

Wade abrazo con más fuerza a Peter acariciándo su espalda para tranquilizarlo, para luego dejar apretados besos en su mejilla.

—Al menos ya no vivimos en el barrio de los prostíbulos —

Wade intentó bajar la tensión del momento fallando lamentablemente.

El castaño lo miró con reproche, eso no era mucho consuelo.

—Padre, enserio no quiero que vengan aun...— dijo en un susurro pero Steve lo escuchó.

—Lo siento hijo pero no podemos estar así sin saber de ti, ese tipo no te obligará a nada, no te asustes lo vamos a detener—

Peter suspiro pesadamente y acarició su vientre el cual se había puesto muy duro por el estrés.

—¿acaso no me escucharon cuando les dije que era mi Alfa? ¡Papá el no me hace daño!—

Wade lo notó que la tensión lastimaba a su pareja y al bebé de ambos así que sin dudarlo estiró la mano quitándole el teléfono, para luego colgar la llamada y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá, para luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarle lentamente durante varios minutos hasta que lo sintió más tranquilo.

—Tus padres son muy problemáticos—

Metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Lo siento cielo— Peter lo miró sin comprender realmente que era lo que hacía.

—¿Sabes? esto no era lo había planeado en lo más mínimo pero con la situación que se nos viene encima... El tiempo apremia, me temo mi vida, que nuestro futuro será así, repentino e impredecible, por eso agradezco que aún así me aceptes, no puedo asegurarte la familia más normal, o por lo menos psicologícamente estable pero si una llena de amor y la promesa de que aún con mi vida por delante los cuidaré de todo.—

—sabes que te amo mucho pero porque lo sacas justo ahor...—

—Peter... ¿Te casas conmigo?— Wade lo interrumpió.

Wade saco una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón, no planeaba que aquello fuera así pero... Mejor que tuviera el anillo puesto para cuando sus locos y sobreprotectores suegros llegaran.

El anillo era muy bonito, de oro blanco y elegantes incrustaciones en amatista y zafiros.

—¿Crees que seremos tan exagerados y sobreprotectores como mis padres?—

—Sin lugar a dudas, si se acercan a Harley o nuestro bebé los castro—

Peter sonrió antes arrojarse a los brazos del Alfa para besarlo y susurrarle mil veces contra la piel de los labios dulces.

si quiero

El quería todo ese amor que wade le daba, todas las promesas y el futuro juntos.

Harley quien había corrido a tomar el pequeño telefonito que le habían dado se encontraba bajo la cama con el aparato contra la oreja esperando a que le contestarán.

A los segundos Ellie le respondió.

—¿Hola, Harley? Soy Ellie ¿que pasa?

— ¡Los papas de Peter vienen para acá!—

Ellie se golpeó la frente de la frustración esos sujetos no se calmaban.

—Vale, yo y Yukio vamos para allá ¿ok?—

—¡si!, Ellie...— la chica estaba con el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja mientras se preparaban para salir

—¿Si?—

—¡Se van a casar!—

Esta vez el golpe se lo dieron ambas chicas del otro lado de la línea.

Sólo a ellos se les ocurría comprometerse en un momento asi.

Iban a continuar calmando al niño pero este ya había colgado para correr con los adultos que lo llamaban para sostenerlo entre sus brazos, y celebrar la Unión juntos.

Steve gruñó al notar que le habían colgado el teléfono, Tony trataba con toda sus fuerzas no entrar en pánico, había enviado un mensaje al resto de los Vengadores del lugar al que irían y las razones.

Potts le s aseguró que estarían ahí si las cosas se ponían complicadas.

Jamás habían usado el turbo en la nave.

Su hijo... Su pequeño hijo, no sólo estaba probablemente marcado por un mercenario, sino que además estaba en cinta...

Aterrizaron en un campo cercano al lugar donde ya los esperaba una camioneta y estaban subiendo a ella cuando un mensaje de Natasha llegó

Espero de todo corazón que estén seguros de lo que están haciendo, no creo que a Peter le haga gracia que lleguen a intentar meterse con su Alfa.

Muchas cosas pasan en dos años.

Y Peter ya no es un bebé.

Tony no pudo evitar sentirse un poco atacado por las palabras de la pelirroja quien en otra ciudad se miraba seriamente junto al exllamado soldado del invierno.

Steve por su parte se detuvo un instante a respirar, pues las palabras le habían calado hondo.

Luego de algunos frustrantes y largos minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa familiar en un bonito vecindario.

La estampa que tenian de la puerta de la casa los golpeó en el estómago sacándoles el aire.

Peter era sosteniendo por los hombros por el Alfa con el que habían peleado hacia varios días, y junto a él un niño de apariencia Omega se aferraba con fuerza de la cintura de Peter.

La mirada seria e inflexible de su hijo los hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas mientras caminaban a su encuentro.

Bueno pues ahora si, ya está espero que lo disfruten, este está cortito pero se los doy con mucho amor comenten y voten si les gusto 3 nos vemos luego, espero no tardar mucho esta vez en actualizar, pero ya saben... La tarea xd


	31. ¿Neta? CablexDopinder

Au/ Drabble dedicado a : DipperTrapo y FxckDaddyBerserker_

Peter vestía a Harley con un traje que acababan de comprar, el niño parecía incómodo y era obvio que nunca en su corta existencia había tenido que usar un corbatín, para fortuna de ambos el si.

El Omega mayor recordaba con nostalgia todas aquellas veces (que no fueron pocas) en las que debido a los compromisos de sus padres el se vio obligado a vestir de saco y corbata.

El ver a Wade saliendo del vestidor peleando con los botones del chaleco lo sacó de su ensoñación y luego de que terminara con el pequeño niño se dirigió a su Alfa acomodando correctamente el cuello de su camisa. Siempre le pareció muy romántico cuando lo veía en las películas y lo era.

Tuvieron que salir casi corriendo del centro comercial para no llegar tarde a la ceremonia de unión, aún tenían cajas por desempacar en casa pero aquella invitación no podían rechazarla por ser de amigos tan cercanos.

-¿El deberás no quiso esperar a que su bebé naciera?- dijo Peter apenas se subieron al auto, Wade sonrió al recordar el drama que se había armado apenas un día antes.

-¡Nooo!¡Que dirá mi madre!- Dopinder miro acusatoriamente a Cable -Mas te vale hacerme un omega correcto y digno o te Castro en nombre de Alá- Cable lo miró tan enojado que dos horas después ya tenía listos los anillos.

-No, Dopinder se negó rotundamente a traer un niño al mundo sin una ceremonia de unión antes-

-Debe ser por su religión-

-Si, seguramente, aún así no puedo creer que Cable se almorzara a Dopinder y nadie me contara-

Wade fingió estar exageradamente ofendido e hizo reír al par de Omegas con él.

La ceremonia fue aburrida aún con Colosus en las bancas siendo emocional, Wade se pregunto seriamente si el gigante ruso no debió mejor ser un Omega luego lo pensó mejor pobres alfas mejor que se quedará así, Alfa emocional y todo.

La recepción en cambio a la misa fue agradable, Yukio se había encargado de hacer cada pedazo de la mansión jodidamente bonita, hubo mucha gente, la suficiente como para que Wade no pudiera volver a decir que no tenian suficiente presupuesto para extras y es que vamos disney caga dinero.

La tarde transmuto rápidamente de una boda cursi a una de borrachos en las que todos terminaron arrojándose pastel.

Apesar de todo Dopinder parecía feliz porque ya sabía que terminaría de esa forma, e inteligentemente había comprado el postre más barato para la fiesta.

La fotografía de boda fue realmente memorable, con muchos abrazos, borrachos, dos embarazados, un niño y la mansión destruida de fondo.

No podría faltar una foto con la mansión x destruida de fondo, era tradición.

Vale no sé de dónde salió esto, pero leyendo los comentarios me dio bastante risa que quisieran algo de esta ship :v está cortito pero espero que les guste xD


	32. ecografía

El ambiente estaba más que tenso en la estancia de la casa de la pareja mas joven, ambas partes del conflicto sentadas frente a frente en los sofás de la sala, Steve y Tony atravesaban con la mirada a Wade matándolo mentalmente unas mil veces, ahogándolo y destripandolo para luego quemarlo y bailar sobre sus cenizas, mientras este parecía ni siquiera incomodarse con el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Peter y el otro rodeando al pequeño Harley.

El niño, quien se había tomado bien encerio la petición de Peter de ayudarlo a cuidar del Alfa se había sentado sobre sus rodillas abrazándolo pensado en que así no podrían hacerle daño... Peter estaba seguro de que sus padres no lo intimidaran tanto, el mismo trataría de proteger a su Alfa de esa forma.

Como un escudo humano, un lindo y embarazado escudo humano.

Los esposos Rogers-Stark hervían por dentro, lo suficiente como para dejar que su terquedad los dominarán, todos sus miedos se habían hecho realidad, Peter si estaba marcado por el Alfa mercenario y efectivamente estaba en estado.

Por último Wade en realidad ya sabía que los visitantes se pondrían así nada más verlos por lo que sólo se preocupaba por el jardín desecho que dejó su casi pelea con sus suegros. Afortunadamente y con mucho esfuerzo Peter logró convencerlos de entrar a hablar pero viendo así el silencio sepulcral no parecía que estuvieran muy abiertos al diálogo

—¿Solo se quedarán así en silencio? ¿Solo vinieron a atacar a mi familia o también quieren saber de mi?—

El primero en arrojar la bomba había sido el Rogers menor quien estaba realmente molesto por toda la situación.

—Peter este hombre es un mercenario, ¿como puedes siquiera pretender que lo aceptemos para ti? ¡Es ridículo!—

Tony fruncía el ceño tan profundamente como su hijo dejando en evidencia de quién había heredado la cara de completo enfadó

—¡Ridículo es que lo primero que hagas al ver a tu hijo, ese que no viste por AÑOS sea intentar disparar con un cañón a su Alfa! ¡No necesito que lo acepten, lo acepto yo y con eso es suficiente!—

Cuando Peter alzó la voz Wade tuvo que estrechar un poco más el abrazo al sentir a su pareja alterarse, eso no podía ser bueno para su bebé tampoco aún si pensaba que su Omega en plan defensor era muy tierno.

—Creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos un buen...—

—¡Tu callate!—

Wade alzó sus brazos en el aire fingiendo darse por vencido y Steve le gruñó tomandolo como una burla a su Omega pero Peter se lo tomó personal

—¡No puedes gruñirle!— dijo levantándose ya harto de la situación

—¡No me levantes la voz soy tu padre!...—

Steve iba a seguir con su sermón pero paró en seco al ver como en el ángulo en el que daba la luz del sol al rostro de Peter se podían apreciar con completa claridad las cicatrices que el chico había intentado esconder con maquillaje unas horas antes, Steve miró a su pareja y al verla igual de impactada que él, entendió que no era su imaginación y ardió en furia, por lo que no dudo ni un momento en un movimiento rápido poner el escudo contra el cuello del Alfa de manera borde casi haciendo que Harley caiga al piso y hubiera logrado estrellar el arma de no ser porque Peter se metió a tiempo.

—¡Te ha golpeado!—

—¡No, nunca, el no fue!—

—¡ES UN ASESINO PETER!—

—¡El no fue, el me salvó!—

Tony tomó el rostro de Peter entre sus manos mirando con horror las marcas de tortura, Peter intentaba huir de su escrutinio pero este no aprecia parar pronto por más que se quejará, mientras que en el fondo podía verse a su padre atacando a su pareja y este apenas logrando contenerlo junto a ellie y Yukio quien habían llegado hacia menos de dos minutos y destrozaban el sitio, por más que entre todos intentaban hacerlos entender ellos no escuchanban.

Peter no supo en que momento las lágrimas se comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos, pero lloró y lo hizo fuerte, dando un empujón con todo su peso a su padre.

—¡BASTA!, ¡LES PROHÍBO DESTRUIR DE ESTA MANERA MI FELICIDAD SI NO PLANEAN ACEPTAR ESTO BIEN NO LOS QUIERO MAS EN MI VIDA!—

Las palabras resonaron con la suficiente fuerza como para detener la pelea, luego de eso todo pasó muy rápido, Peter tomando a Harley en brazos mientras corría a ocultarse en la habitación y Wade junto a Ellie y la chica asiática sacando del lugar a unos furiosos y heridos padres quienes se fueron con el corazón roto pero la mentalidad cerrada conforme lo que no aceptarían de las decisiones de su hijo.

Todos había salido heridos de una forma u otra.

Wade se metió bajo las mantas atrapando el cuerpo de su Omega quien llevaba varios días sin querer salir de la cama ni apenas hablar con alguien más, Harley dormía en su habitación después de ser arropado por lo que era un buen momento para intentar sacarlo de su burbuja, el ya se había esperado todo el drama y estaba completamente seguro de que los súper padres terminarían por ceder porque sabía que amaban a su hijo.

—Pete, adivina lo que me sucedió en el trabajo—

Aún cuando el otro no contestó sabía que tenía su completa atención, siempre la tenía.

—Estaba recibiendo las instrucciones de la primera misión cuando sin querer la Secretaría atoró uno de los broches de la manga de su suéter al cabello del tipo que se supone es mi jefe y le tiró el peluquín ¡es falso!¡me sentí estafado exijo que pare de usarlo!—

Wade se rió de su propia anécdota descubriendo al final que su Omega sonrió un poco para variar.

—... Pete, no puedes seguir con esto ¿lo sabes no bebé?—

—Me duele, ¿porque no escuchan?—

—Solo están asustados cielo, tienen miedo de perder a su bebé—

—Ya no soy un bebé, tengo un Alfa un niño y tendré mi propio bebé pronto, y ellos no quieren compartir mi felicidad—

Wade jaló a Peter hasta tenerlo recostado sobre su pecho y poder acariciar su espalda .

Ellos entenderán Peter, y si no lo hacen, es su culpa no nuestra, se que no soy lo que ellos querían para tí, pero me esfuerzo por ser lo que tú quieres, espero hacerte muy feliz y mientras sea así, no dejaré que nadie se meta.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que el incidente con sus padres había ocurrido y Wade miraba con un mal sabor de boca como su Omega miraba significativamente el teléfono cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo, sus padres no habían vuelto ni habían llamado siquiera, Peter sabía que después de la manera en que les había gritado no debería esperar que lo hicieran pero en el fondo esperaba cada día una señal vida de ellos.

Sentía que los necesitaba más que nunca ese día, recién cumplía 8 semanas de gestación y por fin iba a ir al primer ecograma, estaba nervioso.

—¿Peter estas listo?— Wade le sonreía sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza al verlo acariciar el plástico del teléfono, Harley traía puesto una sudadera de silent hill que Wade le había comprado, no le había echo nada de gracia que Wade comprara ese tipo de juegos al pequeño pero este lejos de asustarse o sentir asco parecía disfrutarlo, no le sorprendía con todo lo que debió vivir seguro era hasta gracioso.

—Siento que no puedo, preferiría posponerlo— Wade como era de esperarse lo atrapó por la muñeca para no dejarlo escapar

—llevamos posponiendolo más de un mes, ¡necesito saber cómo se escucha el corazón de mi bebé ya, ayer, desde que me enteré de él!—

—Yo también quiero saber—

—lo ves Pete Harley también quiere saber cómo se escucha su hermanito—

Peter tuvo a bien sonreír al ver a Harley cohibirse el niño aún no se acostumbraba a no ser huérfano, pues apesar de que aun no comenzaban los requisitos de adopción pues el aún era menor de edad, ambos disfrutaban de proclamarlo como suyo.

—Esta bien, sólo porque Harley también quiere—

Salió del departamento giñandole un ojo al niño antes de rendirse y subir al auto.

El viaje al hospital fue demaciado rápido, cuando uno quiere retrasar las cosas el tiempo lo traiciona.

El tiempo en la sala de espera apenas y le dio para respirar profundo y acariciar su vientre aún plano por encima de la ropa cuando ya se encontraba sobre la camilla esperando expectante al médico quien miraba a la pantalla, lo habían pesado y auscultado sólo faltaba la ecografía.

El gel estaba frío justo como decían en las películas, la camilla estaba dura y la posición no le deja ver bien el monitor, aún así no podía ni quejarse, un suspiro se le escapó haciendo que el médico por fin rompiera el silencio.

—¿Estan nerviosos?—

—¿esta todo bien?— el médico río de ambos futuros padres quienes no querían saber de platicas cordiales.

—Si, está perfecto ¿quieren escucharlo?—

Esas simples palabras lo significaron todo para ellos

—Eso ni se pregunta, venimos por eso—

Wade era definitivamente el que más emocionado lucia pero solo porque Peter trataba de no llorar

El hombre en bata aplaudió la emoción de ellos y señaló una pequeña manchita en la pantalla negra mientras encendía el sonido dejando que el arrítmico golpeteo del corazón del feto provocará una arritmia en el corazón de los mayores.

—pues bueno, esto de aquí, es su bebé, está es su cabeza y aquí están lo que en el futuro serán sus brazos y piernas.—

No hace falta comentar que ninguno trato ya de contener la emoción, se besaron discretamente saboreando la sal de las lagrimas del omega, dejando que el grifo de sus ojos empapara las mejillas de ambos.

—Yo no veo nada— Harley los hizo reír e incluso el médico acarició el cabello del pequeño.

—Enano, no rompas el momento—

El regreso a casa fue muy emotivo, ya tenían planes para todo, para decorar la habitación, la ropa que comprarían los dibujos que le harían y lo mucho, mucho, mucho que sería amado la conversación no murió ni un segundo más que para enviar los mensajes con las buenas nuevas a sus amistades cercanas.

Peter quien no se callaba ni un momento al llegar a su casa y ver lo que había quedado del destrozado jardín se sintió ya no tan dichoso, apenas oír a su hijo supo que ya lo amaba con su vida y que no quería por ninguna razón dejar de estar cerca de él.

Ningún padre que amé a su hijo querría estar lejos de él.

Pero los suyos no estaban.

Wade sintiendo el dolor en el pecho de su pareja se acercó desde atrás y besó su cabeza.

Cuatro dias después el sonido de las teclas del teléfono creaban expectativa, al igual que la vez anterior su prometido y su futuro hijo adoptivo lo miraban desde el sillón apoyándolo en silencio.

—¿B-bueno?—

—Peter...— la voz de su papá Omega sonó dolida y frágil, como si este tratara de ser cuidadoso hasta con su tono de voz.

—Hola... bueno yo, sólo quería contarte que hace unos días fui a hacerme una ecografía ...—

—¿Y-y que tal fue?—

—Fue hermoso— Peter ya estaba llorando, estaba en esos días en los que quería llorar por todo — esto es hermoso y se lo están perdiendo.

 **Hola, sip ya sé, tardé mil años y lo siento la escuela es difícil :')**

 **No se cuando pueda volver a actualizar pero espero sea pronto**

 **Ya falta muy poco para terminar.**

 **Gracias a todos los que apesar de mi tardanza infinita, y que no sea ni mínimamente perfecto siguen leyendo esto.**

 **Los amo 3**


	33. Bodega

Dicen que cuando piensas que que ya nada puede ir peor inevitablemente irá peor.

Tony podría dar fe de ello por lo menos una mil veces en su vida pero quizá nunca tanto como en esos momentos en los que terminaban de desempacar todo en la nueva ubicación de los Vengadores.

 **Sin su hijo**

Luego de ser corridos por el mismo Peter de aquel lugar, se sintieron perdidos, ellos habían estado completamente seguros de podrían hacer entrar en razón a su cachorro, pero habían vuelto con las manos vacías, no estarían mintiendo al decir que al principio sólo querían volver y arrancarle la cabeza a ese tipo pero luego de más de una mirada de preocupación por parte del resto de Vengadores y el mejor nunca dicho

"Te lo dije" de Natasha, conforme pasaron los días su cabeza se fue enfriando, tanto que su orgullo comenzó a darles picazón, no estaban deacuerdo con quien era la pareja de su Peter, pero tratar de separarlos sólo hacía que su hijo los odiara.

Ambos pasaron los días siguientes con el teléfono a la vista, tratando de tomar el valor para discar el número de aquella casa en Canadá, mientras, las misiones los habían mantenido ocupados, al parecer había problemas pues algúna organización había comenzado a crear mutaciones agresivas en niños y adolescentes.

Algún enfermo estaba suelto de nuevo y al menos eso hacía más pasajera la espera.

-¿Tony ya tienes el reporte de la investigación? Según esto apenas confirmemos el tipo de mutación que se produce podremos entrar en acción ¿Estas listo? Luces como si nunca más pudieras entrar en tu laboratorio, permite me cambiar la pregunta ¿Estas bien?-

Barton se dirigía a el con dos tazas de café en las manos, Lucía despreocupado como si fuera ageno a todo, casi que le dio envidia.

-Me gustaría decir que si pero pues... ya sabes la historia-. Tony tomó la taza que el otro le ofreció entre sus dedos algo fríos, sintiendo el cambio inmediato de temperatura agradable.

-Si la se, no la entendía del todo pero Nat me puso a cubierta.-

-Aun no puedo creer que sucediera ¿Sabes? Quiero creer que podría subir a la zona de habitaciones y encontrarme con mi hijo comiendo frente al televisor o enfrascado en algún proyecto friki con sus amigos-

-No hables de él como si no pudieras volver a verlo, sólo encontró pareja no murió, ustedes están haciendo un drama gigante donde no lo hay -

-¿Si uno de tus hijos estuviera en la misma situación que Peter pensarías lo mismo? ¿Estarías feliz con saber que enlazó su vida a un asesino a sueldo?-

El otro sólo le sostuvo la mirada antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Si, lo haría, estaría feliz de saber que enlazó su vida con alguien que lo ame lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a un científico loco con un traje sobre equipado y un súper soldado de la segunda guerra mundial-

Y ahí estaba ese, su tono de voz que te sabe a regaño de mamá y la típica mirada de Barton, esa que perfeccionó con los años, con la que se aseguraba de que comprendías todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, sobre todo cuando eran un consejo que realmente te hacía falta.

Clint río ante la mirada de Tony antes de agregar con ojos compasivos -Vamos Tony no me mires asi, ¿seguro que no pensaste en lo mucho que le debió doler a Pete que tratarás de matar al Alfa que ama? ¿Dejarias a tu nieto huerfano?-

-Me pregunto como hacen tus hijos para soportarte cuando te pones en este plan-

-De alguna manera debo hacerlos entender y tienes que admitir que es muy útil, tanto para mis hijos como para mis amigos cabezotas-

Clint se recargo en el escritorio justo detrás de él, con aire de saberlo todo y Tony no pudo evitar el repasarlo con la mirada, hablaba como un Omega preparado para todo, sus hijos seguro se lo agradecerían algún día.

Apesar de ser un Omega, Barton mantenía ese tipo de figura que te hacía pensar que quizás fuera un Beta, Quizás si no lo hubiera visto con sus hijos y su vientre redondeado soltando los típicos consejos de mamá no lo hubiera creído nunca.

-Dime porfavor que no le diste este mismo discurso a Steve-

-¿Y porque no?- su sonrisa bobalicona se le contagió al de ojos chocolate alzando las comisuras de sus labios

-Por que Steve es del tipo de Alfa que seguramente te escucharía-

-Bueno pues estate tranquilo porque Natasha dijo que ella hablaría con él, obviamente ella no podrá darle mi súper sabiduría pero seguro que logra algo más temprano que tarde ahora que tienen la cabeza fría.-

La puerta se abrió justo cuando Tony se preparaba para refutar todo, interrumpiéndolo.

-Lamento interrumpir pero parece que ya tienen una dirección Tony, nos quieren allá-

Los ojos azules de Steve trataron de descifrar la situación del lugar entre ambos Omega mientras cruzaba la habitación para tomar su escudo.

-Bueno será mejor que me prepare, para ir yo también- Clint caminó hasta la salida, girándose poco antes de cruzar la puerta -Y Tony, sólo piensa en lo que te dije ¿sí?-

Apenas salió Tony se abrazó al pecho de Steve, tratando de autoconsolarse de su propia confusión y culpa bajo la atenta mirada del Alfa quien confundido sólo lo cubrió con sus brazos en un autoreflejo de protección, como si pudiera sentir toda la confusión y picazón que aquella plática había causado.

Había llegado al lugar donde su informante, una mujer de aproximadamente en sus cuarenta había jurado entre lágrimas era el sitió donde tenían a su hijo.

La historia era poco menos que enferma, según la mujer su hijo salía todas las mañanas a la escuela, ella nunca pensó que andaría en malos pasos hasta que un día no volvió y al preguntar en su escuela le dijeron que llevaba cerca de un mes sin aparecerse por ahí, eso la destrozó.

-Los demás elementos ya están listos Tony, no precipites, podrían tener rehenes, nosotros sólo estamos aquí por si alguno de los mutantes se pone complicado- Natasha se situaba justo aún lado de él Mientras ambos cubrían la sección norte para que nadie escapara, todo estaba en silencio y funcionando como debía ser menos su cabeza.

-Nat, ¿Que le dijiste a Steve?-

-No es momento Tony-

-lo sé pero no creo poder concentrarme hasta saberlo todo-

-Lo lamento, pero eso es algo que me reservo para mi misma, consuelate sabiendo que por el tiempo apenas y hablamos un par de segundos - Tony chasqueo la lengua inconforme.

¿De verdad vale la pena perder a tu hijo por esto? ¿Es sobre tu orgullo? Sea lo que sea, espero sepas que los corazones no están abriertos por siempre Steve.

Natasha despejó sus pensamientos con una respiración profunda antes de avanzar como estaba planeado hasta la entrada de aquella gran bodega, siendo seguida de cerca por Tony, adentro no se escuchaba apenas movimiento, cuando la primera explosión sonó, fue momento de su entrada, el lugar estaba diseñado para consumirse rápidamente en llamas.

Afortunados eran de que el humo no fuera lo suficientemente denso como para no ver las figuras que se abalanzaban contra ellos con fuerza torpe.

Uno de ellos les arrojó ácido pero Tony logró con relativa facilidad reducirlo, la pelea duro mucho menos de lo que pensaron, obviamente no había sido la bodega principal a donde los llevaron.

El fuego fue imposible de detener pero la información perdida en objetos la rescataban con sujetos.

Pues la bodega había sido habitada por por lo menos una docena de sujetos de prueba con sus respectivos guardias y la mayoría habian sido rescatados con vida.

-¡Dios, Michel!¡ Me tenías tan asustada!- los ojos de la mujer estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, ella tenía razón, su hijo estaba ahí, aquella pequeña mujer lo había arriesgado todo por encontrarse con su hijo y entre sus brazos estaba su recompensa, llorado al igual que ella, un poco ahumado y deformé pero vivo.

-No me mires mamá, soy un monstruo-

-Esta bien mi cielo, sin importar como luzcas o hagas te amo-

-Me equivoqué mamá, sólo quería ser un heroe, ellos me dieron eso pero querían que les perteneciera acambio, no me odies porfavor- la voz del chico de rompía mientras hablaba

-No te asustes mi niño, lo único que me importa es que ahora estás aquí conmigo y te amaré siempre sin importar nada.-

Tony tuvo que alejarse de ellos tanto como para no escuchar ni siquiera el murmullo de la conversación. Era doloroso, casi tanto que se volvía insoportable, sobre todo si repasaba las frases en su cabeza recordando que el también amaría a su propio hijo sin importar que, y sólo quería tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Necesitaba fumar y se disponía a hacerlo cuando su teléfono sonó insistentemente dentro de su traje y su inteligencia artificial tomó la llamada por él.

-¿B-bueno?- Quizá ese era el destino tratando de darle una patada en el culo, para hacerle ver.

-Peter...- su garganta se cerraba, ¿alguna vez podría volver a tomar una llamada de su hijo sin sentir que hay algo que hizo terriblemente mal?

-Hola... bueno yo, sólo quería contarte que hace unos días fui a hacerme una ecografía ...-

La voz de Peter sonaba frágil, casi nerviosa y con el recelo latente de una respuesta negativa y era su culpa.

Trató de contener sus sentimientos líquidos para que no escaparán, tratando de recordar como fue de fuerte el golpe de la primera vez que vio a Peter atravez de aquella pantalla en el hospital, cuando acepto su existencia y lo amó más que a su propia vida.

-¿Y-y que tal fue?-

-Fue hermoso... esto es hermoso y se lo están perdiendo.-

la primera lágrima recorrió su rostro y alzó su rostro al cielo encontrandose con la obscuridad, porsupuesto que debía ser hermoso

-Lo se Peter, nos estamos perdiendo de mucho... te amo hijo, lo siento.-

 **Espero que les guste, espero no haya sido muy aburrido, pero aquí se fue una gran parte de lo que será el drama final así que ...**

 **Nos vemos más tarde los amo 3**

 _A la linda chica que comento: Berruzca Becerra_


	34. Juzgado

_—Lo se Peter, nos estamos perdiendo de mucho... te amo hijo, lo siento.—_

Peter no podía dejar que escuchar esa frase en su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez, le traía un tipo de paz extraña por aparecer cuando menos te la esperas. Habían pasado varias horas desde que cortó la llamada con su papá luego de un silencio con demasiadas lágrimas, quizá el tiempo se ocuparía algun dia de sanar las heridas que se crearon entre ellos.

En todo caso era momento para tratar de enforcar en todas las cosas grandiosas e igual de importantes que pasaban bajo su techo.

—Pete son las tres de la mañana y tú no estás durmiendo ¿acaso quieres que tu Alfa te de un par de nalgadas por no descansar correctamente?—

Peter río en la obscuridad, apesar de su voz adormilada y no poder verlo podría jurar que le había giñado un ojo, tan coquetamente y bobo como sólo Wade podía ser.

—Mi cabeza no coopera—

—Tendré que tener una sería conversación con ella, mira que mañana es un día importante y no quiero que la juez piense que hay algo malo con nosotros si el sueño y los nervios nos hacen una mala jugada—

Peter suspiro, ahí estaba una razón de peso para perder la calma, a decir verdad la idea de que les denegaran la petición de adopción le provocaba arrugar la nariz, como nada más. No podían quitarles a Harley, con todo lo que habían pasado y apesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo podría jurar ante Dios con una mano en el pecho que ese cachorro era suyo y que nunca iba a poder ser de otra persona tanto como lo era de ellos.

No necesitaba tener su sangre para sentirlo suyo.

—La abogada nos dijo que con el puesto que tengo y siendo que se ocultó mi historial hay pocos motivos por los que nos podrían negar la adopción—

—Si nos niegan la adopción sería mi culpa.—

Wade beso la nuca de Peter y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo "de cucharita" mientras dibujaba figuras con sus dedos sobre la piel tibia del brazo del Omega.

—Para con eso cielo—

—Ambos sabemos que es verdad, que si nos niegan la adopción será porque aún no cumplo con la edad "sugerída"—

Wade chasqueo la lengua, había estado tratando de ver el lado bueno de todo aquello pero no parecia haber uno con Peter de ese humor.

—Aun cuando no nos aprueben la adopción igual tenemos la custodia, trabajar para el gobierno tiene sus beneficios, obviamente estaban ansiosos por presumir que también tienen personas con súper poderes entre sus filas, claro que si—

—Esto es importante para Harley— le interrumpió Peter.

Wade lo sabia, podía ver perfectamente como el rostro infantil del otro Omega se iluminaba ante la idea de ser adoptado y tomar el apellido de su familia, sería como darle lo único que siempre quizó y le negaron, una familia que lo ame.

—Solo esperaríamos hasta que cumplieras 21...— Wade tuvo que detener su discurso al notar por el rabillo de su ojo a la personita tema de la conversación.

—¿Harley?— apenas pronunció el nombre el Omega mayor se giró sobre la cama para ver al niño en el umbral de la habitación retorciendo entre sus manos la tela de su pijama, ansioso.

—¿Esta todo bien?— apesar de que el niño asintió con la cabeza su expresión torturada no los tranquilizó.

—¿Tambien estas nervioso verdad?—

Wade estiró una mano en la dirección del niño cuando esté asintió avergonzado —¿Que tal una pijamada entonces? Anda ya sabes que eres bienvenido en nuestra cama.—

Peter apoyo sin palabras la propuesta de su pareja, abriendo las cobijas de la cama y haciendo un espacio entre ambos adultos para que Harley cupiera. Y este apesar de lo avergonzado que estaba no dudo demaciado en irse a esconder entre los brazos abiertos de Peter.

Habían hablado de las posibilidades con la abogada que llevaba el caso antes por lo que Harley sabía que el desenlace podría no fallar a su favor, pero eso tampoco sería el fin del mundo, no para él, como podría serlo cuando sin necesidad de pedirlo podía tener todos los abrazos y atención que antes nunca pudo disfrutar.

Y mirado la preocupación y nerviosismo en el rostro de ambos adultos el menor se sentía conmovido, pues no sólo Peter había pasado por unos días bastante complicados tratando de asegurarse de llenar todos y cada uno de los requisitos que aparecían en la solicitud de adopción sino que había visto a Wade casi comerse las uñas por asegurarse y esperar por que sus antecedentes de verdad hubieran sido escondidos.

Harley valoraba todos y cada uno de los detalles y los llevaría en su corazón siempre si importar lo que pasará al día siguiente en el tribunal.

Ellos le habian dado más de lo que alguna vez soño.

Dejando de lado lo más obvio y visible a la vista como la ropa, los juguetes y todo lo material que le proporcionaron .

Ellos le abrieron las puertas de su corazón a un niño que creció en medio de un mundo corrompido y le otorgaron la esperanza que penso que no merecía.

Le habían llenado la cabeza de proyectos y sueños para el futuro, haciendolo pensar que tal vez podría ir a la escuela y ser absolutamente todo aquello que se le podría ocurrir.

—Estas muy pensativo pequeño parecé que es contagioso está noche—

Harley se había acomodado entre los brazos de Peter justo en medio de ambos mayores y siendo ambos Omegas rodeados por los brazos del Alfa. Luego de casi media hora en la que todos se mantuvieron en silencio pero sin dormirse Harley habló, y todos le pusieron atención sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—Pues de hecho, estaba pensando mucho—

—No tienes porque, aunque rechacen la petición, nosotros la refutaremos, las veces que sean necesarias—

—No es eso en lo que estaba pensado en realidad, tal vez eso sea sólo el 1%, de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza—

Peter río, pues el niño le daba mucha ternura cada vez que actuaba como si de un pequeño hombrecito se tratara.

—¿Y entonces en qué estabas pensando?— el niño se sintió tímido y estúpido por preocuparse por el color que subía por su cara debido a la vergüenza siendo que estaban sin luz e igual no notarían su sonrojo.

Harley tuvo que aclarar su voz antes de empezar pues tenía tanto para decir que las palabras de quedaban atropelladas entre sus labios, tratando de salir todas al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno yo... en realidad estaba pensando que soy muy afortunado—

Wade y Peter sonrieron cálidamente, justo como habían estado sonriendo con él desde que lo aceptaron en sus vidas y Para el menor el momento y lo que diría a continuación le sabían cómo la verdad más absoluta de todas.

—¿Saben?... Soy más feliz de lo que nunca pensé que podría ser, tengo más de lo que siempre soñé—

—Harley...—

El pequeño tuvo que cortar rápidamente a Peter para que lo dejara terminar, había escuchado suficiente en la puerta como para saber que él era el más nervioso con eso y quería por sobre todas las cosas que lo comprendiera, por lo que trato de hablar más rápido.

—Muchas gracias, me dieron todo lo que pensé que era imposible, me dieron amigos, seguridad y amor. Todo eso que hay en la vida de los niños normales. Y saben, quiero que sepan que incluso si mañana no logramos llegar a nada, ustedes son y serán siempre mi familia y mi hogar, ningún papel legal y ninguna persona detrás del escritorio puede hacer que dejen de serlo—

La mirada de los adultos que era lo único que podía distinguir, era casi tan brillante que se preguntó si estarían llorando en silencio.

La mano de Wade se dirigió al rostro infantil acariciando sus mejillas, dejando que Harley supiera que en todo caso el también había comenzado a llorar.

Cuando la mañana siguiente llegó todos estaban listos, peinados y vestidos de manera formal, Peter se aseguraba de que todo estaba perfecto antes de entrar a juicio, Harley estaba tratando de relajarse en el sillón de espera y bueno Wade,.. Wade sólo estaba ocupado mirando el tracero redondo de Peter atravez del pantalón de vestir el cual definitivamente se había convertido en la prenda favorita del Alfa.

—Juicio por la adopción de Harley Kenner está por comenzar—

Cuando la trabajadora social llegó y se llevó al pequeño para interrogarlo a parte ambos supieron que era el momento perfecto para ser lo más convincentes posibles de su vida.

 **Espero que les haya gustado comenten si fue eso :3 si alguien quiere buscar la historia en wattpad junto con mis historias más recientes busquen me como harunablackrose o Tornasolare**


	35. adopción

A Peter le sudaban copiosamente las manos y casi que sentía asco de si mismo, no podía creer lo tensas que se estaban poniendo las cosas, Afortunadamente para ellos el gobierno había cumplido su parte del trato con Wade y hasta el momento su historial había quedado en el completo abismo, por otra parte había cosas que no se podían ocultar, como el hecho de quien era, su edad, entre otras cosas.

Llevaba más de 15 min siendo interrogado no podia evitar sentir como que había cometido un crimen en vez de solo desear adoptar.

-Joven Rogers-Stark, digame, ¿usted no había estado desaparecido hace no mucho?-

-En realidad sólo me mantenía fuera del ojo público-

-Ya veo, y supongo que ahora que sus padres fueron encontrados con vida ellos están al tanto de la situación ¿No? Porque yo no los veo por aquí-

Wade quizó chasquear la boca pero se contuvo ese juez en específico parecía no tenerles mucha consideración y eso que ni los conocía o sabía que Peter estaba en estado.

-Ellos están completamente al tanto de lo que es mi vida en estos momentos, aunque claro que con tantas cosas por hacer obviamente no pudieron estar aquí-

-Eso es bastante curioso teniendo en cuenta de que usted es menor de edad- Peter estaba a nada de hablarle sarcásticamete pero se mordió la lengua, estar tanto tiempo con Wade hacia cosas extrañas con él.

-Bastante comprensible ya que al estar marcado no necesito de mis padres pues tengo a mi Alfa-

-El cual es algunos bastantes años mayor que usted-

-Soy mayor de 16, casi tengo 18, no hay nada de malo-

El juez arrugó el entrecejo, la pareja y su abogado comenzaban a pensar que probablemente sólo se trataba de los ideales del juez lo que había dilatado el tiempo del juicio, habían creado una circunstancia perfecta, con historiales limpios, buen trabajo con buenos ingresos, una enlace, una boda programada y una casa bonita en un lugar bonito.

No tenían porque decirles que no

El juez lucía frustrado y más aún cuando llegaron los resultados de la conversación de los servicios infantiles con Harley.

Cuando el viejo hombre los miro tras sus gruesas gafas no muy feliz cruzaron los dedos tras sus espaldas.

\- Pues bien, ya he llegado a un veredicto-

El hombre sujeto el puente de su nariz. En una habitación contigua el pequeño harley cruzaba también los dedos de sus manos, susurrándole a todos los dioses que conocía que si le regalaban un milagro, sería el niño más bueno de todos.

El corazón de la pequeña familia latía con tanta fuerza que les sorprendía que el resto de personas en el edificio no los escucharan.

Los segundos transcurrían como hora, ¿Alguien podría golpear la calva del juez porfavor? Tal vez así las palabras saldrían más rápido de su boca

-Me temo que debo fallar a su favor pero estén seguros de que servicios infantiles se mantendrán al tanto de ese niño, ahora ... Fuera de aquí. se cierra la sesión.-

¿Como se respira? Peter pensaba que necesitaría ver un tutoriales de eso, apenas el juez terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, Harley irrumpió en el lugar corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos con fuerza, casi que su sonrisa brillante parecía irreal, ahora tenía todo lo que siempre soñó

Ahora eran una familia.

Y así salieron de los tribunales, los adultos se tomaron de la mano y Wade alzó en brazos al niño, afuera, justo en el pasillo, algunos de sus amigos ya los esperaban.

La pareja se beso antes de llegar con ellos.

-Bueno, ahora eres un Alfa con Omega y Cachorro, ¿Eso significa que dejaras de visitarme en el bar? Beberé con la abuela para no extrañarte tanto-

Wade no dijo nada solo conteniéndose de decir que no pues aún estaban en el edificio de gobierno y no se arriesgaría a que el juez cara culo se arrepintiera.

-Platiquemos de eso en mi casa-

Wanda caminaba sigilosamente entre los pasillos llenos de viejas máquinas de uno de los almacenes en los que se suponía debían investigar posible actividad del grupo que llevaba quemando el cerebro de shileld y los Vengadores desde hacia ya unas cuantas semanas. Era de noche y en el baldío no parecía haber ni un alma.

No esperaban encontrar nada en esa propiedad en específico por lo que la habían mandado a ella sola dándole varios días para investigar. obviamente sólo como una mera manera de mantenerla ocupada y no se metiera en problemas.

Ella lo agradecía, el silencio en la torre la ponía melancólica, le hacia pensar en su hermano y en la relación cada vez más distanciada con Visión.

Apesar de que el tiempo había pasado y lo mucho que lo había intentado el se negaba siquiera a recibirla, podía sentir el rencor que le guardaba, pero también miraba en sus ojos la misma nostalgia que ella compartía.

Justo al final de la zona de maquinaria se sorprendió al escuchar música de mal gusto, se pegó a la pared ocultándose al escuchar a alguien salir y aprovechó que había dejado la puerta abierta para colarse dentro.

La iluminación era precaria y todo el sitió era más que sólo insalubre, aprovechó el corredor vacío frente a sus ojos para inspeccionar lo mejor que pudo antes de tener que ocultarse nuevamente cuando el hombre volvió a entrar.

-¡Jason, el jefe llamó y ha dicho que vendrá a revisar las actividades!-

El susodicho salió de una de las habitaciones a las que llevaba el corredor alcanzando al otro hombre, ambos compartían aspecto de mafioso mal pagado, y su rostro dejaba claro que no eran agradables.

-No me sorprende, desmantelaron uno de los laboratorios con prisioneros, fue una fortuna que fuera una pequeña, con los 40 mal paridos que tenemos aquí una emboscada seria desastrosa, la mitad de ellos ya tienen posible comprador, pensándolo bien ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuantos tenemos aquí.-

Ambos hombres regresaron a la habitación la cual no tenia una puerta por lo que al irse ellos logró asomarse al lugar.

Era un lugar amplio, con múltiples máquinas, algunas camillas y lo que parecía distinguir a la distancia como varias celdas.

-Bueno aquí todo está en orden, puede venir y revisar cada gota de fórmula, exageran demasiado, cada fabrica de mutantes depende de quien la dirige y nosotros somos muy competentes, tenemos suficientes hombres para mantener todo bajo control, si a atraparon a Jack fue porque era nuevo y sin experiencia-

-Es normal que exageren, se gana muy buen dinero aquí y nos hemos expandido desde que el ultimo jefe murió-

Mientras ambos hombres se pasaban alardeando de lo bien que llevaban "el negocio" aprovechó para colarse por detrás de ellos, se movía con agilidad asegurándose de tampoco ser vista por el resto de guardias y llegó hasta una zona parecida a un hospital del horror.

Le gustaría cerrar los ojos para no ver aquella escena, malditos enfermos...

Algunos de esos niños no podían tener más de 7 u 8 años algunos parecían más grandes pero la mayoría no pasaría de los 17.

Cuando escucho pasos moviéndose a velocidad a donde ella estaba tuvo que decidir rápido entre comenzar una pelea o tratar de esconderse, terminando por subirse a una de las camillas y cubrirse hasta la cabeza con la sabana verde algo sucia, le convenía por todos los lados estar ahí hasta el dia siguiente cuando "el Jefe" llegara de visita.

-Mueve a los insectos de la sección A a la B, tenemos que cerrar todo, terminamos aquí por hoy.-

Wanda sintió como la camilla en la que se encontraba estaba en movimiento, contuvo la respiración hasta que se detuvieron y poco después apagaron las luces.

Descubrió su cabeza para notar que ahora se encontraba del otro lado de la reja, justo en la entrada del lugar había algunos hombres con armas más grandes que sus cerebros juntos.

Inspeccionó con la mirada el sitio chasqueado la lengua al ver que no era una celda del todo común, eran casi cajas de contención estilo icebox.

Ahora si o si tendría que quedarse hasta el día siguiente, es más... Estaba atrapada.

Bajo de la camilla en silencio e inspeccionó el lugar ocultándose entre las camillas aprovechando que nadie la veía y sacó un comunicador.

Luego de unos minutos tratando de contactar se con shield se dió por vencida la señal estaba interferida.

Miro su intercomunicador... Aún podía usar sus poderes para tratar de contactarse con alguien con quien estaba más que sólo vinculada, seguro podía ocupar su poder para comunicarse atravez del aparato.

Era mala idea en los tiempos que corrían pero necesitaría refuerzos.

Marco a visión.

El comunicador sonó más que sólo un par de veces, ¿la estaría evitando? Claro que sí. Cuando finalmente el chico rojo descolgó, el otro lado de la línea se mantuvo en silencio.

-Vision, escuchar porfa...- comenzó susurrando hasta que el otro la interrumpió

-No tengo tiempo Wanda, no deberías llamarme-

-Vamos, es sobre la misión necesito ayuda-

-Yo no participó en esa misión contactate con tus superiores, no eres más mi problema-

Algo por dentro se le rompió, dejó salir un jadeo por la fría actitud de quien una vez la amó y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Esta bien... me las arreglaré sola entonces ... Adiós.-

Sin siquiera despedirse, Visión colgó y ella apretó con fuerza el teléfono en su mano.

-Hola ¿como te quitaste el collar?-

Wanda volteó ha su espalda encontrandose con una chiquilla de unos 12 años sentada sobre su camilla con los pies colgando en el aire, sus ojos lucían grandes y expresivos con marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, aparentemente una Omega.

La pelirroja le señaló con uno de sus dedos que guardará silencio mientras se movía hasta ella.

-Pensé que todos dormían- le susurró una vez que llegó hasta ella.

-Metaboliso más rápido que el resto, los sedantes se terminan antes pero es un secreto ¿No eres de aquí verdad?-

Wanda negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas, pequeña?- la niña sonrió y aunque estaba aún dolida le sonrió devuelta.

Visión suspiro en la obscuridad y caminó hasta el ventanal para mirar la ciudad en la noche y pego la frente al frío cristal para tratar de controlar sus pensamientos.

No sabía de dónde había sacado la voluntad para colgar pero lo había hecho.

Esa noche no pudo estar tranquilo, Wanda podría sola pues el sabía que era más que sólo una Omega fuerte y aún así... Temía por ella.

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo ¿los sorprendí? Estoy tratando de terminar esta historia de una vez por todas, espero que les guste el capítulo, nos vemos pronto.** **Comenten y voten si les está gustando** **¿Adivinan quien es la niña?** **Recuerden que esto es un fanfic y bien puedo ocupar cualquier personaje de marvel... Otzea que no esperen mucha coherencia xD con el universo cinematográfico o cómics.** **Les am@ 3**


	36. Comprensión

Peter podía sentir el aire más ligero a su alrededor, la casa —Su casa— tenía un tinte especial, decorando las paredes, llenándolas con más luz, incluso que las que las lámparas encendidas sobre él como si el sol brillará dentro de la habitación.

Peter tendría que admitir que le gustaba mucho aquello.

La casa llena de personas que los apreciaba y amaban eran un regalo que nunca querría devolver por más valioso que fuera. Siempre sería bienvenido, siempre adecuado, siempre correcto.

Harley dormía ahí entre sus brazos, tanta emoción y felicidad exorbitante había sido demasiado para su pequeño.

Había corrido por toda la casa jugando con quién quisiera acompañarlo en su júbilo —Wade sobretodo— y apenas la noche cayó, se lo llevó entre los pies, dejando que fueran los adultos quien continuarán.

—¿Que sucede cielo, ya estás cansado? Puedo echarlos si tu quieres

Peter no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de indignación de sus invitados al escuchar a su Alfa.

—Estoy bien, solo trato de mantener la sonrisa de Harley bien guardada bajo mis párpados, de ustedes dos corriendo por todas partes.— Wade sonrió queriendo hacer exactamente lo mismo, ahora y nunca mejor dicho el pequeño Omega era su hijo, en esa casa estaban todas las personas que necesitaba para continuar respirando cada día.

—Yo también estaba muy feliz

—Creo que todos nos dimos cuenta—La voz de colosus llamó la atención de la pareja, sacándolos de su burbuja de miel. — Peter... Supongo que no es realmente mi asunto pero si soy sincero, no puedo evitar sentir que en este lugar faltan personas... ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no lo haces. —Peter sabía desde el principio a lo que el de refería.

— Creí escuchar que tus padres ya sabían lo de la adopción de Harley.

—Mentí, aunque... Espero poder decírselos pronto —el Omega sonrió con felicidad mientras dirigía sus ojos al teléfono. — Supongo que sólo estoy esperando a terminen de asimilar que serán abuelos antes de ponerles un nieto más bajo la nariz.

Ni siquiera la risa que escapó como aguacero de las bocas de todos despertó a Harley.

(...)

No pasó ni siquiera una semana cuando Peter, sintiendo se valiente metió a toda su familia a un avión.

Iba nervioso pero luego de pensarlo con cuidado creyó que era el momento.

Wade acariciaba su pequeño vientre amando cada segundo la curva que había empezado a dibujarse en ella y Harley en el asiento cerca de la ventana miraba a través de ella.

Los tres con los cinturones abrochados listos para el aterrizaje se sintieron ansiosos —Unos visiblemente mas que otros— la anticipación estaba ahí implícita y al bajar del avión sólo se incrementó, Peter había llamado a alguien que había extrañado con el alma y aquien le debía más que sólo una disculpa, después de todo, tan hundido había estado en su momento que no se detuvo a volver la cabeza en su dirección ni una sola vez, aunque si se le permitía como capricho poner una escusa sólo por esa vez, diría que su "hermano", siempre estuvo más ocupado aprendiendo de los humanos y pasando el tiempo con Wanda, si tan solo hubieran pasado más tiempo juntos luego de que visión fuera creado, tal vez la historia habría sido diferente. Cosa que no sabía si el preferiría.

Cruzaron la sala hasta donde su comitiva los esperaba y cuando Peter estuvo frente a frente con visión, ninguno sintió correcto decir nada, sólo atinando a abrazarse fuerte antes de que visión dirigiera la mirada a los acompañantes y familia de Peter.

—Supongo que estás al tanto de, bueno de todo ¿No? —Peter término por caminar hasta posarse junto a su marido y su hijo para hacer las presentaciones formales.

—Si, lo hago, El es Wade Wilson y el...

—El se llama Harley, Harley Wilson, y es mi hijo. —Visión examinó la escena antes de redirigir su atención al Omega en cinta.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—A eso vine hoy... Porque quiero que lo sepan.

Visión sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo —Estoy seguro que todos allá estarán felices de saberlo, yo lo estoy.

Tras esas simples palabras Wade pudo ver que por fin las aguas se habían calmado y que los padres de Peter estaban listos para ver. Alzó a Harley en brazos quien término recostándose contra su hombro mientras salían del aeropuerto a la camioneta con la que se transportarían a la nueva base de los Vengadores.

—¿Estas nervioso Harley?

— Si, ¿Tu no?

Wade sonrió y negó con la cabeza, había pocas cosas que realmente intimidaban o pusieran nervioso al ex-mercenario y una visita a sus suegros no entraba en la exclusiva lista.

—¿Y si no les agradó?

—Dudo que haya alguien que pueda estar cerca de ti sin enamorarse cariño, eres un niño adorable y confiemos en que ellos están lo suficientemente listos ahora para poder verlo ¿Si?

El niño asintió negándose a soltar al Alfa al entrar al auto por lo que Wade lo acunó entre sus brazos y miro con placer como Peter se acercaba a ambos para recargar su cabeza contra el hombro de su marido y acariciar la espaldita del niño.

El recorrido fue más entretenido de lo que pensaron, entre Wade haciendo reír a Harley y Visión con Peter poniéndose al día el tiempo fue ameno, entraron a la base donde los brazos de Clint recibieron a Peter.

— Me alegro que te hayan quitado el arresto domiciliario... Me hiciste falta tío Clint.

—También te extrañe, nos diste un susto de muerte mocoso —Cuando Peter se preparaba para disculparse el arquero lo interrumpió mirando sobre su hombro y dirigiéndose a presentarse con el Cachorro y el Alfa.

—Tus padres están en la cocina, ya que no avisaste que venías, deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Digo, ya que no esperan a nadie...

Peter no pudo evitar reírse de ello bajito, y luego miro a su marido quien asintió indicandole que ellos estarían bien y que era lo mejor que el se adelantara.

Cruzo los pasillos en la dirección en la que le indicaron hasta llegar al par de puertas de cristal opaco que lo separaban del par de personas, sin poder evitarlo pego la oreja y podía escuchar del otro lado el sonido de la cafetera.

Y sonrió.

Porque paso mucho soñando con volver a compartir la mesa con ellos.

Abrió las puertas silenciosamente y se adentró por el corredor hasta que se sus ojos se encontraron con los dos pares de sorprendidos que se le antojaban familiar.

Cuando se estos se levantaron de su posición y Peter se permitió finalmente recorrer el resto del camino hasta rodearse con los brazos que lo recibieron llenos de amor y melancolía.

No eran mas que un mar de lágrimas dulces.

Se quedaron así durante un buen rato pero nunca lo suficientemente como para querer soltarse.

Cuando no les quedó de otra pues ya empezaban a verse extraños se soltaron y secaron sus lágrimas.

—Ya no queremos perdernos de nada hijo —Peter sonrió volviendo a derramar aún más lágrimas.

—Entonces tengo muchas cosas que contarles, y una muy importante esta esperándonos ahí afuera. — Tony tomo la mano de Steve y se encaminó afuera junto a Peter hasta la estancia donde Clint y Visión parecían estar muy cómodos con los invitados, todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos en los que pareció ondearse la bandera de la paz.

Wade tenía razón, pensó Peter, Sus padres estaban listos para comprender.

(...)

Harry paseaba sus pensamientos por los recuerdos desesperantes de su reciente derrota, ardiendo silenciosamente en su coraje.

Miró hacia arriba donde se encontraba la máquina que lo mantenía con vida, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera de nuevo libre, debía dar gracias a todo ese dinero invertido en las investigaciones del soldado X pues era lo que lo había salvado. Su cuerpo había mutado satisfactoriamente.

Sus hombres recolectaban cada información posible sobre el estado de su compañía, sobre sus negocios y por supuesto sobre su pequeña perra.

¿Quien diría que le causaría tantos problemas un Omega huérfano?...

Bueno ahora ya sabía que su pequeña puta no estaba huérfana pero aun así no podía masticar la cantidad de coraje que le había metido en la boca la última vez que lo vio, ¿Como se atrevía el a si quiera considerar entregarse a otro Alfa que no fuera él?.

Sus ojos se apretaron cómodos en la obscuridad de sus párpados se junto con su mandíbula, el se encargaría de hacer que todos pagaran por lo que habían hecho por manchar su honor y arrebatarle lo suyo.

Y para eso ya tenía el plan perfecto, y el montón de personas indicadas para atacar.

Él y sus subordinados atacarían pronto y podría demostrar que absolutamente nadie podía deshacerse de Harry Osborne.

Siguiendo la corriente de sus pensamientos estos cayeron en la persona que lo traicionó y a la que haría pagar por entorpecer sus planes

Vanessa aun no era libre de él, donde quiera que está estuviera él, la encontraría, sin importar donde se escondiera. En algún momento en algún lugar, cuando ella cerrara los ojos para parpadear y durante un segundo se descuidara ahí la atraparía.

Voy a actualizar los capítulos y cambiar algunas lagunas en la trama si vuelven a Leer los primeros capítulos se encontrarán algunas cosas diferentes :) lo recomiendo

Los amó 3

Sol...


	37. ¿Puedes escucharme?

—¿Recuerdan cuando me leyeron ese libro que decía que todos en esta vida tenemos una historia escrita con diferentes colores? Bueno, la mía tuvo un capitulo escrito sólo en escala de grises.

Todos se encontraban sentados con las miradas fijas en el Omega menor quien se había recostado en la pared de musculos que representaba su Alfa, no muy listo para contar la historia pero decidido a hacerlo.

 _—_ _ **Un día poco después de que desaparecieron, Harry me convenció de irme a vivir con él.**_

 _La casa era grande, no tanto como la torre pero si lo suficientemente como para que se sintiera el frío de la soledad en ella, era obvio que ahí no vivía mucha gente, menos aún desde que el padre de harry había muerto en un accidente hacia un tiempo, de alguna manera era por ello que para Peter, Harry era la única persona capaz de entender su dolor y por eso estaba ahí._

 _La mucama había llevado sus maletas a un habitación amplia tipo suite tras dos puertas altas de madera pero extrañamente sin ventanas, Harry había ido a arreglar unos asuntos y le indicó que se reuniría con el en breve por lo que se permitió recorrer sólo la habitación, era más grande y lujosa que su recámara en la torre, las paredes tenían un tapiz clásico en azul marino con diseños en dorado, había una mesa de estilo clásico, un baúl, dos closets grandes, un diván, el tocador, y por supuesto una cama grande tamaño king entre otras cosas._

 _Desde el principio aquella habitación no le había gustado. Lo hacia sentir como en un museo lleno de cosas costosas y viejas que no debía tocar._

 _Y el sin ventanas sólo creaba la sensación de estar encerrado en una jaula de oro._

 _—_ _ **Jamas pensé que de hecho el planeaba convertirme en su mascota. O mejor dicho aun... En su puta**_ _._

 _Peter busco en los ojos de sus padres el escándalo que creía que sus padres sentirían ante sus palabras, pero ahí no había nada de eso, no habían juicios ni regaños atascados en sus gargantas sólo la disposición de quien sabe acaba de pisar una mina y espera a que explote por lo que respiro profundo y continuó, la historia era larga y difícil tan de escuchar como de contar._

 _ **—Los primeros días fueron casi reconfortantes, el había empezado a cortejarme pero yo siempre preferí no verlo hasta que todo me explotó en la cara.**_

 _Era de noche luego de una semana de vivir bajo el techo lúgubre de la mansión Osborne, el se encontraba entre las finas sábanas de seda vestido solo con su ropa interior y una camiseta, no oyó cuando Harry entró en la habitación pero sintió cuando comenzó a tocarlo por encima de la ropa, deseando el cuerpo bajo ella._

 _Aveces lo hacía y el nunca mencionaba nada temeroso de hacerlo enojar y perder el apoyo de la única persona en la que creía que podía entender le._

 _Apesar de que el Alfa había tratado dr cortejarlo Peter nunca sintió la chispa encenderse en su interior._

 _Y pensó que el tiempo se encargaría de apagar cualquier sentimiento en Harry._

 _Cuanto se equivocó..._

 _Porque esa noche Harry ya no se conformaría con acariciar la silueta que fingía dormir e ignorarlo, el quería más._

 _Harry se subió a la cama desde los pies apartó las cobijas haciendo que Peter se sobresaltara, ambos ojos se encontraron en a obscuridad y en silencio Harry trató de llegar a los labios esponjosos del Omega._

 _—_ _ **Cuando giré la cabeza para evitarlo, no le gustó.**_

 _—No Harry, yo... No te veo así._

 _—Tendrás que aprender a verme, porque así es como yo te veo, como siempre te he visto y vamos Perter, tu me conoces. Yo no sé perder y tú eres como mínimo la mejor presa._

 _Su mirada era depredadora como si le excitara la idea de jugar al cazador, El cuerpo de Peter se estremeció al instante petrificado en su sitio de pronto sintió miedo y trato de alejarse más unas manos fuertes hicieron estrellar su cuerpo contra el colchón._

 _Trató de luchar pues su sentido de supervivencia se lo ordenaba más sin embargo un par de golpes lo mantuvieron en su lugar, luego del shock tan grande de pensar que sus padres habían muerto sus habilidades habían desaparecido, como si nunca hubieran estando ahí y en ese momento deseo como nunca que jamás se hubieran ido._

 _ **—El me golpeó y yo no supe reaccionar nunca pensé que el podría haceme daño, pero lo hizo. De muchas maneras.**_

 _—Peter, estas siendo un mal chico, yo siempre estuve ahí cuando todos se fueron ¿Acaso te falle? No, nunca ni una sola vez ¿Entonces porque me fallas tu a mi ahora?_

 _¿No debería castigarte entonces por ello?_

 _Tal vez debería irme también y dejarte morir sólo. Te encerraré aquí y sin nadie en el mundo que te amé, nadie que recuerde morirás, solo olvido, así como todos siempre se olvidan de ti yo también lo haré._

 _Peter sintió en su pecho como aquellas palabras rozaban todas sus carencias y traumas recientes y vaya que le dolió quiso replicar pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo. De repente todo le supo tan cierto que lo asfixio. Ninguna de esas palabras eran ciertas pero la depresión que sabía tenía y no aceptaba le dijeron que si._

 _Y su cuerpo perdió fuerza, dejo de luchar momentáneamente pero el tiempo exacto para que harry lo asaltará, luchar y negarse le trajo más golpes, unos que probablemente hubiera perfectamente podido devolver pero que no lo hizo por que no quería que harry se fuera._

 _—Los omegas están para servir Peter y apartir de ahora tu me sirves a mi, porque yo te amo, y es eso lo que tú buscas ¿no? Alguien que te ame. Yo puedo hacer eso, si eres bueno y te portas bien._

 _—_ _ **Estaba frágil en ese momento y el sabía cómo usar sus cartas y perdí, porque la soledad siempre fue mi mayor temor y eso me jugó en contra y termine de la peor manera. Termine cambiando mi cuerpo por un amor toxico y falso que casi me mata.**_

 _Peter nunca disfruto de ni una sola de las veces en las que Harry decidió que quería su cuerpo, porque si, fue más de una vez y con cada una también llegaban más golpes porque Harry estaba cansándose de solo tener su cuerpo inerte sobre el colchón y ni siquiera poder poseer su mirada._

 _Durante casi un año Peter pasó algunos días imaginando que nada de eso era real que el no estaba encerrado y que Harry no era un monstruo._

 _Y otros más gritando por ayuda cuando el Alfa no estaba en la mansión, gritaba hasta que perdía la voz y sentía que nadie podría escucharlo, que ahí sólo estaba el y las paredes._

 _ **—No me enorgullece nada, así que luego de contar esto trataré de olvidar porque incluso si es cobarde, quiero poder dormir por las noches. Quiero ser fuerte para mi bebé, para mi familia.**_

 _Más pronto que tarde todo se convirtió en violencia y furia, Peter quería creer que era porque cada vez volvían con mas fuerza las ganas de luchar, de huir y Harry lo veía._

 _Como cada vez Peter tenía menos miedo de estar solo aunque solo fuera por que joder es humano y tenía más miedo a morir, a morir en manos de aquel Alfa enfermo que decía que lo amaba pero sólo le hacía daño._

 _ **—Nunca sabré de donde saque la fuerza para huir aquella noche que Wade me encontró, estaba cansado y moribundo. Me gusta pensar que cuando nadie mas podía hacerlo, Dios me escuchó y me mandó un milagro. Cuando Wade me encontró yo no era más que un jarrón rotó. Ahora tengo las piezas unidas a mi de nuevo aprendí a armarme, pero estoy lleno de grietas que juro algún día se irán.**_

Cuando Peter terminó de contar la historia la habitación estaba en silencio, Wade beso su nuca y Peter se dejó hacer queriendo sentir lo reconfortante de su acto. No estaba preparado para ver a sus padres pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber qué uno de ellos o ambos estaban llorando, la habitación olía a lágrimas pero bien podría ser que fueran las suyas.

Cuando sintió un par de manos envolver las suyas cerro los ojos y se quedó así el tiempo que le pareció suficiente para sentir que ellos entendían, que ahora no sólo Dios lo oía, ahora todos podían escucharle. Y había estado dispuesto a hablar.

Luego de que el shock inicial pasará la habitación de lleno de preguntas dificiles, disculpas un poco sin sentido de ambas partes y con una sombra de dolor. Hablaron durante lo que le pareció al Omega en cinta como una eternidad, sus padres y hermano se movían alrededor de él con cuidado como si fuera a quebrarse otra vez, y eso no le gustaba, ya había sido frágil mucho tiempo y ahora no quería volver a eso.

Cuando Wade por fin logró llevarlo hasta su habitación lo enredó entre sus brazos y escondió la cabeza en su cuello justo donde la marca latía para él.

—Eres muy valiente mi cielo, mas de lo que jamás has pensado y me dan ganas de presumirlo ¿Sabes? Lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

 **Pos aquí la actualización.**


	38. Lugar en el mundo

Los siguientes días Peter los sintió como un tiempo fuera para él y su mundo, como si los problemas de su vida o los malos recuerdos simplemente desaparecieran por las fechas y las situaciones, justo como lo habían planeado pasaron las fiestas de Navidad y Año nuevo en compañía de la gente que amaban, los días luego de que su pasado saliera a la luz fueron tensos y llenos de situaciones vergonzosas sobretodo entre su futuro marido y sus padres, Peter sentía como que sus progenitores no sabían cómo estar alrededor de su Alfa ahora que no podían seguir odiándolo, a su alrededor en cambio simplemente parecía como si tuvieran miedo de traer un recuerdo feo a la luz pero el no tenía ahora nada de eso.

Al día siguiente luego de aquella noche con los corazones más tranquilos y las cabezas frías se contaron los detalles importantes que continuaban la historia, como la manera en la que Harley había llegado a sus vidas o el destino de Harry.

Peter casi que agradecía poder usar a su pequeño hijo como chivo expiatorio al amor de sus padres, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque la culpa que ellos sentían lo hacia intenso y el con su embarazo estaba sensible.

La Navidad se sintió diferente como llena de algo que siempre sintió que le faltaba pero no sabía que, ahora todo se sentía en su lugar pero no sabía que era lo que había cambiado, cualquiera diría podría ser su lazo nuevo o el hecho de que ahora tuviera un hijo y un bebé en camino, pero en su interior de alguna manera sabía que era él, que algo dentro de sí mismo se habia movido a su lugar a diferencia del año anterior.

Pero no podía terminar de identificar lo que era.

La Navidad fue incluso más entrañable de lo que recordaba que había sido en su infancia, todos se reunieron en la mesa y cenaron por primera vez comida casera antes de abrir los obsequios, el más feliz de todos fue Harley por supuesto, rodeado de amor y personas dispuestas a jugar con él.

El año nuevo no fue diferente en sentimientos por lo menos pues no pidieron evitar ser arrastrados por el siempre extravagante Tony Stark a una fiesta llena de lujo en la que para su sorpresa el único que sentía que no encajaba en el ambiente era el propio Peter apesar de haber crecido en él.

Ahora, el día de las despedidas había llegado, Wade debía ir al trabajo al día siguiente y era hora de irse por lo que había más de un corazón apretado esperando en el aeropuerto.

-Peter, hijo, podrían haberse ido en uno de los jets privados ¿sabes?

Peter sonrió enternecido de alguna forma por las maneras de su padre de preocuparse por él.

-Podríamos, pero ya teníamos los tickets de vuelta y no había razón para dejarlos pasar.

Tony sólo pudo hacer una mueca de enfado pero no agregó nada más hasta que fue anunciada la hora de abordar el avión y el y Steve decidieron que había algo que tenían que hacer antes que la pareja se fuera y que habían retrasado todo lo que pudieron.

-¿Wade?-Cuando el Alfa se dio la vuelta para pasar la mirada entre sus suegros quienes parecían demasiado intensos en ese momento.

-¿Si?

Steve con una palpable sensación de incomodidad que incluso podía olerse levantó su mano hasta ponerla en el hombro del otro Alfa.

-Gracias... Por cuidar de él y amarlo.

Sentimos haber intentado matarte la primera vez, pero debes saber que si le haces daño no saldrás vivo.

Tony se había parado aún lado de su marido como apoyando cada una de sus palabras. Peter miraba a sus padres incrédulo pero tan feliz que no había manera de que él se atreviera a romper el momento.

-Creo que eso es algo de lo que no necesitan agradecer o disculparse. Peter es tan fácil de amar que se rápidamente se vuelve un tesoro del tipo que quieres proteger de todo.

Cuando Wade volteó a mirar a Peter podía verse en sus ojos una cantidad tan inmensurable de amor que los ojos de Peter se aguaron porque sabía que ese sentimiento era suyo, y que se lo merecía.

Peter empujo juguetonamente el hombro de Wade mientras se secaba los ojos y aguantaba las lágrimas.-basta con ustedes tres ¿Que no ven que soy algo así como una bomba de hormonas? Quiero mantener mi dignidad intacta y aquí hay muchas personas, así que será mejor que abordemos.

Peter abrazo a sus padres con tanta fuerza como pudo usar sin lastimar su pequeño vientre y luego dejo que estos abrazaran y llenarán de besos a Harley. Con Wade no hubo nada de eso pero la palmada en la espalda que recibió de ambos fue suficiente para que Peter pudiera estar con él ánimo hasta arriba durante varios días, porque por fin todo funcionaba.

(...)

Wanda estaba siendo transportada a lo que parecía ser una base en medio del desierto. Había estado hablando con otros chicos en la base durante casi siete semanas y no podía evitar admitir que les había tomado cariño.

Le recordaban a si misma y a su difunto hermano, tanto, que deseaba sin duda alguna ayudar a esos chicos a salir, a volver a sus hogares y mostrarles lo hermoso que era vivir a aquellos que nunca habían estado fuera, en la lluvia, bajo el sol, que nunca habían metido los pies en el agua fría de un río o sentido lo que era el calor humano más allá de sus compañeros de jaula.

Cuando llegaron a la más que bien vigilada base se sintió amenazada desde el primer momento, no eran los únicos. Desde varios tráileres como el que los habían llevado a ellos estaban bajando a por lo menos un par de docenas de mutados cada uno.

Dentro de la base las paredes eran de un oxidado acero que le hacía pensar que ese lugar no había sido habitado durante mucho tiempo y que probablemente aquella "Reunión" no era algo de lo que hubieran planeado durante mucho tiempo.

Los metieron en habitaciones de no más de cuatro metros por lado, se aseguró de no soltar a la pequeña Laura quien se había aferrado a su ropa desde el principio.

Lucía una de las chicas mayores con habilidades psíquicas y ella había estado planeando durante varias horas el plan de acción mietras trataba de calmar los temores de su hermana pequeña layla. Ambas tenían padres y un hogar al cual volver incluso si la más pequeña no lo recordaba.

Para cuando la noche llegó todo comenzó a tener sentido, una de las personas que solía cuidarlos siempre, hablaba con alguien nuevo, una voz extraña pero un rostro conocido.

Harry Osborne.

-Liselot ¿los tienes a todos?

-Si señor, todos fueron dormidos como usted lo pidió la mayoría de ellos no despertaran hasta mañana por la noche.

-No me los llevaré a todos, sólo a los más impresionantes.

-Tenemos mucho de eso. Desde regeneradores hasta fuerza psíquica.

Cuando Wanda los escucho apretó con más fuerza a la niña entre sus brazos, Laura, era alguien impresionante, pero no había manera de que ella dejara que se la llevaran.

Espero a que los hombres se fueran escuchando con atención por si decían algo de interés para ella. Cuando las luces se apagaron estiró su brazo para mover en la obscuridad a la chica a su lado Lucía había logrado evitar los sedantes.

Laura miraba todo desde la obscuridad ella debía cuidar de la pequeña layla mientras las chicas mayores trataban de buscar como escapar.

-No creo poder meterme en sus cabezas durante demasiado así que date prisa.-la chica justo como había acordado logró distraer a los guardias lo suficientemente como para que Wanda usara sus poderes para abrir la puerta de la jaula y salir.

Camino por los pasillos tratando de ocultarse entre las sombras hasta una puerta desde la que podía escucharse la voz del mismo hombre de antes.

-Yarvel encontró a Vanessa y la tiene, mañana la traerá y sólo será cuestión de tiempo. La subasta será dentro de cuatro semanas y antes de desaparecer necesito recuperar a mi Omega.

El hombre a su lado sólo lo seguía obediente con la mirada mientras Harry despotricaba todas las cosas ruines que haría apenas recuperará al quien sea que fuese el desdichado que se le había escapado.

Pasó de largo de ellos sabiendo ahora que si lograban ser elegidas por él, tendrían una oportunidad de escapar.

Pasó de largo de la habitación y llegó hasta donde había visto a algunos guardias irse a dormir, tratando de ser totalmente silenciosa entró y tomó lo único que le interesaba más por el momento y volvió a toda prisa a la jaula donde las demás chicas la esperaban nerviosas.

Saldrían de ahí, todos ellos. Ella se aseguraría de ello. Nunca antes había tenido un objetivo en su vida, algo que le hiciera sentir que había llegado al mundo por una razón y ¿No era eso lo que todas las personas buscan? Cual era su lugar en él mundo.

Antes había tenido un sito al que creyó pertenecer ahí entre los brazos de visión. Pero ahora tenía uno por el cual luchar con su pequeña amiga entre los suyos.

Aquel conocimiento se sintió como verdadero poder.

 **Hasta aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste**


End file.
